When it all comes down
by Nanoushka
Summary: Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. Mais quand une douloureuse réalité détruit une personne, peu importe si les faits sont vrais ou non. Quand une mission force Tony à simuler sa mort, Ziva est forcée d'apprendre à vivre sans lui, une chose qu'elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir réussir à faire. Tiva. TRADUCTION DE LA FIC DE FS-13.
1. Chapter 1 Scene one - broken

Bonjour à tous!

Pour vous occuper durant cette longue pause estivale que nous impose NCIS, voici une nouvelle fic, un petit bijou dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Vous allez me dire que je ferais mieux de terminer Périples internationaux avant de démarrer une nouvelle fic, et vous avez raison, mais je bloque totalement sur Périples internationaux, je n'arrive pas à écrire un chapitre potable...

Donc je me décide à vous faire découvrir When it all comes down. Cette fic est une pépite, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai pris. Cette fic n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire. C'est la première fois que je me lance dans cet exercice, j'espère que je resterai la plus fidèle possible à la fic originale. Voici le lien de la version originale en anglais : **s/6666799/1/When-It-All-Comes-Down**

**L'auteur est FS-13**, j'ai essayé de la contacter pour lui demander son avis, la prévenir, j'ai attendu, mais elle n'a jamais répondu... Elle ne semble plus venir sur ce site. Donc je le reprécise ici : **cette fic n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire le plus fidèlement possible**, sans rien modifier, sans changer le moindre élément de l'histoire. Mon but est de rendre ce bijou accessible à tous les lecteurs francophones. Je n'ai rien ajouté à cette fic. Si vous vous débrouillez en anglais, l'auteur mérite que vous alliez faire un tour sur son profil et que vous découvriez les autres histoires qu'elle a écrite, que vous alliez lire When it all comes down en anglais.

Les chapitres sont assez longs, il y en a 20 en tout, j'en ai déjà traduit 8. Chaque chapitre débute par un extrait de chanson. J'ai laissé ces extraits de chansons et les titres des chapitres en anglais. Si vous ne les comprenez pas et voulez que je les traduise aussi, dites le moi, j'ajouterai la traduction entre parenthèses pour les chapitres suivants.

Cette fic est centrée sur le personnage de Ziva. Tony est très présent aussi, tout comme l'esprit d'équipe. Mon seul point négatif est que Tim est un peu laissé de côté, oublié par l'auteur. Les enquêtes du NCIS rythment le déroulement de la fic. Les passages en italique sont des flashbacks.

Après cette trèèèès longue présentation, je vous laisse découvrir cette fic à votre tour. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi et que j'ai réussi la traduction... J'attends votre avis pour savoir si je continue ou non.

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Scene one - Broken**

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight__  
__Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time__  
__I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts__  
__I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing__  
__With a broken heart that's still beating__  
__In the pain, there is healing__  
__In your name I find meaning__  
__So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on__  
__I'm barely holdin' on to you…_

Bip... Bip... Bip...

Ziva soupira et se retourna. L'agaçant "Bip... Bip..." de son vieux réveil placé sur la table de chevet la tirait de l'état de demi-sommeil dans lequel elle avait passé les quatre dernières heures. Elle coupa l'alarme bien qu'elle disposait encore de deux heures avant qu'elle ne soit techniquement obligée de se lever. Elle sortit du lit, ne désirant pas perdre plus de temps à lutter pour trouver le sommeil.

_ - R.A.S., dit Ziva en se dirigeant vers l'escalier pour aider Tony à finir de vérifier l'étage supérieur. Il se tenait au bout du couloir et venait d'ouvrir une porte._

_- Pourquoi un seul type a-t-il besoin d'avoir autant de chambres? Se plaignait-il. Ziva rit alors qu'elle commençait à l'aider à vérifier toutes les pièces._

Ziva parvint à mettre la main sur son survêtement pour aller courir, le tirant du bazar qui régnait dans son sac de voyage. Emballer quelques affaires n'était certainement pas la tache dans laquelle Gibbs excellait le plus. Au moins il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'ajouter son survêtement au contenu du sac. Elle s'habilla sans porter la moindre attention aux gestes qu'elle effectuait, se rappelant à la dernière minute d'attacher ses cheveux, avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible. Le silence régnait dans la petite maison, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Abby ne se réveillerait pas tant qu'elle n'y serait pas complètement forcée. Gibbs était probablement déjà dans sa cave, en train de travailler sur son bateau. Ziva comptait bien les éviter jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne doive absolument leur faire face.

_ - C'est une perte de temps, grommela Tony mécontent, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une autre porte. Ziva lui sourit légèrement, un sourire tolérant, alors qu'elle aussi s'approchait d'une nouvelle porte. La dernière porte de l'étage._

_- Ce couloir n'est pas sans fin..._

_ Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Elle avait commencé à ouvrir rapidement la dernière porte quand celle-ci s'était ouverte en grand, brutalement. Elle se prit le bord de la porte dans la tête et tomba au sol. Tony se retourna au son de la jeune femme heurtant le sol._

_- Ziva!_

_ L'homme se trouvant toujours dans la dernière chambre enjamba la jeune femme momentanément étourdie et dévala l'escalier. Ziva secoua sa tête, ignorant la douleur qui provenait de l'endroit où elle avait pris le coup._

_- Merde._

_ Elle se releva, sortit son arme, et poursuivit cet homme, Tony la suivant de près._

Les bourrasques du vent frais du matin fouettaient Ziva qui courait. Elles refroidissaient les perles de sueur qui apparaissaient sur son visage. C'était la première fois qu'elle courait depuis qu'elle avait été forcée d'emménager chez Gibbs. Elle empruntait donc une nouvelle route qu'elle ne prenait pas habituellement. Mais c'était réconfortant, d'une certaine façon. ça changeait de la routine.

Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de ce changement. Elle inspira profondément, dans la mesure où ses poumons douloureux le lui permettaient. Elle commençait à ressentir les conséquences de l'effort qu'elle leur imposait. Ses jambes aussi étaient de plus en plus douloureuses. Elle ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps elle courait, ni même quel chemin prendre pour retourner chez Gibbs. Cela montrait bien le peu d'importance qu'elle avait accordé à la route qu'elle avait empruntée. C'était presque tentant, de ne pas rentrer, de simplement continuer à courir pour ne s'arrêter que quand ses jambes refuseraient de faire un pas de plus et ne la porteraient plus, la laissant s'effondrer sur le trottoir. Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait après en être arrivée à un tel point. Mais elle s'en fichait.

_ - Agents fédéraux! Crièrent en une seule voix Tony et Ziva en pointant leurs armes, se préparant à tirer sur leur cible. L'homme qui avait tenté de s'enfuir sembla penser à la même chose qu'eux. Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, et tira quelques balles. Il força les deux agents à éviter les balles et les empêcha par là de tirer. Ziva fut la première à se relever et à se préparer à tirer de nouveau. Elle entendit alors un autre coup de feu, l'homme en question tirant une fois de plus sur elle._

_ Mais soudainement elle se sentit tirée par derrière et poussée au sol, en dehors de la ligne de mir de l'homme qui les visait. Avant même d'avoir complètement touché le sol elle redirigea son arme en direction de leur cible, et appuya sur la gâchette. La balle alla s'enterrer dans une des jambes de l'homme en question. Il s'effondra dans un cri de douleur. Ziva sourit avec fierté puis se retourna sur le dos et s'assit, cherchant Tony des yeux._

_- Merci..._

_ Son souffle se coupa brutalement quand elle réalisa qu'il était lui aussi à terre. Sur le dos. Une tache de sang s'élargissant sur sa veste._

Gibbs remontait tout juste de sa cave quand Ziva rentra enfin, presque trois heures après être partie. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment, chacun regardant l'autre d'un regard indéchiffrable. Gibbs balaya son agent du regard, prenant note de son air fatigué, de la pâleur de sa peau ce qui était assez étrange vu qu'elle venait de courir un long moment, et du regard absent qui se trouvait là où il avait l'habitude de voir briller une étincelle de vie. Une étincelle qui s'était éteinte avec son agent senior.

_- Tony!_

_ Ziva commença à se relever avant même d'avoir pleinement enregistré le fait que du sang couvrait le poitrine de Tony. Elle s'agenouilla et combla la courte distance qui la séparait de Tony en rampant. Le trou qu'avait causé la balle au centre de la poitrine de Tony narguait Ziva. La marre de sang qui se dessinait sur sa veste grise qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais porter n'arrangeait pas les choses. Non, non, non, paniqua Ziva silencieusement alors qu'elle pressait la blessure aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait avec une de ses mains. Tony gémit en réponse à ce geste. Elle sortit son portable de sa veste, composa le numéro des secours, puis précisa rapidement la situation et l'endroit où ils se trouvaient avant que l'autre personne au bout du fil n'ait pu dire le moindre mot. Ziva abandonna rapidement le téléphone quand elle vit Tony lever une main et venir la poser sur la sienne, qui pressait toujours sa poitrine._

_- Zi..._

_ Ses yeux acajous paniqués rencontrèrent vite les yeux vert pales de Tony, qui sourit légèrement._

_- Allez, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu ne penses quand même pas que c'est ce qui va me tuer?_

_- Oh tais-toi, siffla Ziva en plaçant sa deuxième main sur celle de Tony. Je sais que tu ne vas pas mourir, tu es bien trop borné pour ça._

_- Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement, quelque soit la situation, promit Tony en riant un peu. Ziva grimaça quand le rire de Tony se transforma en une toux rauque._

_- Je suis sûre que je ne pourrais pas, marmonna Ziva en baissant sa tête, comme si ça pourrait d'une manière ou d'une autre adoucir ses dernières paroles._

_- Et puis, si je mourais, Gibbs me ramènerait à la vie juste pour pouvoir me tuer de ses propres mains. Qui veut avoir affaire à ce genre de galère?_

_ Ziva releva sa tête pour pouvoir regarder Tony. Son sourire taquin était maintenant plus prononcé. Il essayait de la faire se sentir mieux. Ziva s'en voulut alors qu'elle prenait brutalement conscience de ce fait. Il ne devrait pas être en train de s'inquiéter pour elle. Il devrait être en train de se concentrer sur lui même._

_- Tais-toi, ordonna-t-elle fermement, espérant que sa voix ne reflèterait pas complètement l'état dans lequel elle était. Elle sentit les doigts de Tony légèrement s'enrouler autour des siens._

_- Bien Madame._

Ziva se sentit dirigée comme par une sorte de pilotage automatique, si c'était possible, alors qu'elle se traînait jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Elle ne s'arrêta dans la chambre qui lui avait été donnée que le temps de prendre des vêtements de rechange puis disparut dans la salle de bain. Elle verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Elle fit couler l'eau de la douche, aussi chaude qu'elle le put. Ziva ignora la douleur évidente que lui causa la rencontre entre sa peau fraîche et l'eau brûlante, alors qu'elle entrait dans la cabine de douche.

_ Après seulement deux heures de sommeil Ziva était déjà debout, et bien réveillée. Elle errait dans son appartement, se préparant à partir alors que Abby, qui avait dormi sur le canapé de Ziva après l'avoir presque sortie de force de l'hôpital la veille au soir, avait à peine remarqué que le soleil était sur le point de se lever._

_- Ziva, il n'est que 6h du matin, murmura la gothique en regardant Ziva s'agiter dans la cuisine. Les heures de visites ne commencent pas avant 8h, sans mentionner le fait que tu ne t'es pas endormie avant quoi, 4h du matin? Retourne te coucher Ziva._

_- Je ne suis pas fatiguée, répondit Ziva. Si tu veux dormir encore un peu, tu peux prendre mon lit, je ne ferai pas de bruit._

_- Non, non, c'est bon, je suis réveillée, soupira Abby en quittant le canapé d'un pas lourd, dans le bas de jogging trop grand que Ziva lui avait prêté pour dormir. Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas le moindre magasin convenable situé près d'ici, qui vend des Caf'Pows?_

_- Désolée. Tu sauras te contenter d'un peu de café?_

_- __ç__a devrait me tenir éveillée jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'hôpital, céda Abby en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle se saisit de la tasse de café que lui tendait Ziva. __ç__a ne te dérange pas si on fait un petit détour sur le chemin pour l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas?_

_ Ziva soupira et tenta de ne pas paraître irritée. Elle n'empêcherait pas Abby d'avoir son Caf'Pow. Et il n'y avait aucune raison de se presser vers l'hôpital, Tony allait bien, le docteur avait promis qu'il irait bien. L'opération s'était très bien déroulée, ils avaient réussi à retirer la balle, il allait aller bien. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de se ruer auprès de lui._

_- Bien sûr Abby. On s'arrêtera où tu veux._

_ Abby lui adressa un faible sourire._

_- Il va aller bien Ziva._

_ Ziva chercha à s'occuper les mains et servit donc une autre tasse de café._

_- Je sais Abby. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être rassurée._

_- Tu veux un câlin?_

_ Ziva regarda Abby par dessus son épaule. Elle avait posé sa tasse de café sur la table et lui tendait les bras. Ziva sourit tristement en se dirigeant vers la gothique, puis laissa Abby la serrer contre elle dans une étreinte chaleureuse._

_ Toc... Toc... Toc..._

_ Elle se séparèrent à l'entente des quelques coups donnés sur la porte d'entrée de Ziva. Le regard de cette dernière se perdit quelque part entre la porte et Abby, qui aperçut nettement le trouble qui s'emparait de son amie._

_- Peut-être que mon voisin s'est encore enfermé dehors, murmura Ziva en se dirigeant vers la porte._

_ Son estomac se renversa quand elle regarda par le judas et vit Gibbs qui se tenait sur le pallier._

Abby se trouvait appuyée contre le mur, face à la salle de bain, quand Ziva sortit enfin dans la pièce. Elles se regardèrent un long moment, Abby contrôlant à peine l'expression qu'affichait son visage. Les yeux d'Abby remplis d'émotions contrastaient avec l'apathie qui devait se lire sur son visage, pensa Ziva.

Abby bougea soudainement, comblant l'espace qui séparait les jeunes femmes en deux enjambées. Elle enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Ziva. Elle ressentait le besoin de la serrer contre elle toutes les cinq minutes, depuis _ce_ jour. Ziva réussit péniblement à lever ses bras pour lui rendre son étreinte. La tentative n'était pas très convaincante. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'Abby ne l'ait même pas remarqué.

- Tu devrais finir de te préparer, murmura finalement Ziva en s'écartant d'Abby. La gothique essuya ses yeux.

- Bien, bien. J'y vais. Ziva, est-ce que tu...

Ziva s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, et referma la porte derrière elle avant même qu'Abby n'ait eu le temps de lui demander comment elle allait.

_ - Il y a eu des complications... Les médecins ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu, mais ils... ils n'ont pas réussi à le sauver. Il est mort ce matin, aux aurores, expliqua Gibbs._

Les mots se répétaient inlassablement dans sa tête tandis qu'elle cherchait un élastique. Elle attacha ses cheveux encore humide dans son habituelle queue de cheval. Ses yeux croisèrent son reflet dans le miroir fixé au dessus de la commode. Elle regarda ses yeux. Ils étaient comme vides, ne semblaient pas contenir la moindre émotion. Ziva resta un long moment à fixer le miroir, examinant son reflet. Ses yeux absents, sa peau blanche, ses cernes, ils étaient les seuls signes qui révélaient la douleur qui l'habitait.

_- Je ne te laisse pas seule ici, déclara Gibbs fermement, en déposant un sac de voyage sur les genoux de Ziva. La jeune femme fixa le sac, pendant que Abby regardait Gibbs de ses yeux rouges._

_- Toi non plus Abby, je refuse que tu restes seule. On passera à ton appartement te chercher quelques affaires._

_- Gibbs, je n'ai pas besoin d'une babysitter, dit Ziva en reposant le sac sur le côté._

_- Je ne te laisse pas le choix David. Rempli ce sac._

_ Ziva soupira, n'ayant pas la force de se battre. Au lieu de ça elle s'éloigna d'Abby, se releva, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Gibbs refusait qu'elle reste seule. Elle n'était pas celle qui avait passé les quatre dernières heures à sangloter en continu. En fait, en y réfléchissant, elle trouvait qu'elle gérait plutôt bien la situation. Alors pourquoi Gibbs la forçait-elle à venir vivre chez lui quelques temps?_

_ Bam!_

Abby et Gibbs sursautèrent en entendant le bruit du verre qui se casse résonner dans la maison. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ziva apparut en bas des escaliers, l'air tranquille comme toujours.

- Ziva...?

- C'était quoi, ce bruit? Demanda Gibbs en jaugeant la jeune femme du regard. Ziva les regarda l'un après l'autre, puis baissa ses yeux vers le sol.

- Pas grand chose. Je te dois un miroir Gibbs.

Gibbs hésita un instant à lui demander ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Mais il décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas.

- Il est l'heure d'y aller, reprit Gibbs.

Le chemin jusqu'au cimetière se fit sans surprise en silence. Abby avait pris place à l'arrière avec Ziva. Elle laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son amie, reniflant de temps à autre. Elle se retenait difficilement de pleurer. Ziva prit aussitôt la main d'Abby dans la sienne et la serra doucement. Gibbs leur jeta un œil par le biais du rétroviseur. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, pour leur rendre les événements qui allaient suivre un peu plus supportables. Comme si une telle chose était possible...

McGee et Ducky se tenaient déjà à l'entrée du cimetière quand Gibbs, Ziva, et Abby arrivèrent. Abby se jeta immédiatement contre McGee, le serrant lui aussi dans ses bras. McGee lui rendit son câlin, enfonçant son visage dans ses cheveux. Ducky posa une main sur l'épaule de Ziva et lui destina un regard compatissant qu'elle se dépêcha d'ignorer.

- Allons-y.

Ils traversèrent le cimetière, Abby toujours accrochée après McGee. Il laissa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Ziva les suivit, un peu en retrait par rapport au groupe. Elle évitait ainsi de s'attirer d'autres regards compatissants. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces regards, ils la rendaient malade. Au milieu du cimetière, un petit groupe s'était déjà rassemblé autour du simple cercueil, en bois marron clair. Bien qu'ils soient apparemment les derniers à arriver, il leur restait des places assise au premier rang.

Ziva remarqua à peine l'arrivée du prêtre, et le début de son discours. Son regard était perdu derrière lui, sur les planches de bois qui contenaient le corps de Tony. Dans le fond elle apercevait les pierres tombales de ceux décédés auparavant. Les mots que prononçait le prêtre arrivaient de temps en temps jusqu'à ses oreilles. _Un homme exemplaire, loyal et fort_, entendit Ziva. Ces mots sonnaient faux. Pas parce que Tony ne correspondait pas à la description que l'on faisait de lui, mais parce que ces mots sortaient de la bouche d'un étranger, d'un homme qui n'avait certainement jamais croisé Tony. Un inconnu ne pouvait pas savoir avec quelle passion Tony accomplissait chacun de ses gestes. Un inconnu ne pouvait pas savoir que derrière les blagues que Tony faisait à longueur de journée se cachait un homme sérieux, solennel, un homme qui aurait été prêt à tout pour les gens auxquels il tenait. Un inconnu ne pouvait pas savoir que derrière le comportement souvent enfantin de Tony se trouvait la personne la plus forte que Ziva n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer.

Non. Un inconnu ne pouvait pas se douter de la moindre de ces choses. Comment _un inconnu_ pouvait-il ainsi parler de Tony s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré?

Gibbs fit glisser ses yeux vers Ziva, qui était assise à sa gauche. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air au courant qu'elle assistait à un enterrement. Elle paraissait regarder le vide, ses yeux étaient absents, seuls quelques étincelles de douleur brillaient dans ses yeux acajous. Cette air absent qu'avait Ziva depuis le décès de Tony inquiétait Gibbs. Il savait qu'arrivée à ce point il lui restait deux solutions. Soit elle se brisait et éclatait en mille morceaux, incapable de gérer plus longtemps les efforts que lui demandait cet air absent qu'elle arborait, soit elle continuait sur cette voie, empêchant toute émotion de surgir à la surface, jusqu'à ce qu'ils la perdent complètement.

Aucune de ces options n'était souhaitable. Toutefois Gibbs préférait presque la première à la seconde.

Mince, pensa Ziva. Quand ce prêtre allait-il cesser de prétendre qu'il connaissait la moindre chose au sujet de Tony? Ziva était fatiguée de l'entendre répéter de telles choses. Elle était fatiguée de subir toute cette immense mascarade. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, dans son propre appartement, loin des yeux de Gibbs et de leur prière muette, les yeux compatissants et plein de larmes d'Abby. Elle voulait simplement s'enfermer loin de tout dans son appartement, avec un verre de vin, et tout oublier concernant ces derniers jours.

_- Qu'est-ce tu fais, Zee-vah?_

_ Ziva releva les yeux de son ordinateur et sourit à Tony qui était penché par dessus le muret de l'openspace. Il essayait d'apercevoir son écran d'ordinateur._

_- Je ne savais pas que ce que je suis en train de faire te concernait, répondit-elle pour le taquiner. Elle ferma par la même occasion la page contenant le mail qu'elle était en train d'écrire._

_- Tu écris encore à ce mec de Miami?_

_- __ç__a ne fais toujours pas parti de tes affaires._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu lui écris de si intéressant?_

_ Ziva soupira, attrapa un trombone et le jeta en direction de la tête de Tony. Il aurait facilement pu l'éviter, mais il laissa le trombone l'atteindre et put ainsi prétendre avoir été blessé._

_- Oh, Ziva, ça fait mal tu sais._

_- Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse mal? Le menaça Ziva avec un sourire tolérant. __ç__a déclencha le rire de Tony._

_- Je vais m'en passer._

Ziva déglutit péniblement alors que ce souvenir lui revenait involontairement en mémoire. Elle pouvait encore entendre le rire de Tony, sa voix quand il l'appelait _Zee-vah _pour la taquiner. La voix de Tony recouvrait peu à peu celle du prêtre dans la tête de Ziva. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait de lui à présent. Cette pensée s'empara d'elle soudainement. Tout ce qu'il lui restait de Tony c'était le souvenir de son rire, de sa voix. Ses prétendues menaces, sa façon de flirter avec elle, de la taquiner... Elle ne l'entendrait plus que dans ses souvenirs désormais. Elle ne verrait plus jamais son sourire, son sourire satisfait qu'il affichait avec plaisir. Jamais plus elle ne verrait la manière dont ses yeux verts clairs brillaient quand il la taquinait où jouait gentiment un mauvais tour à McGee. Elle ne sentirait plus jamais le contact chaud de ses doigts sur sa peau, elle ne sentirait plus jamais son bras contre le sien alors qu'ils se tenaient côte à côte dans la pièce attenante à la salle d'interrogatoire, plus proche l'un de l'autre que ce qui aurait été nécessaire.

Elle ne le verrait plus jamais. Tony était mort. _Son_ Tony... était _mort_.

- _Non._

Abby et Gibbs, qui se trouvaient assis autour de Ziva, se retournèrent tous les deux rapidement vers la jeune femme alors que ce mot étranglé se frayait un chemin au travers de ses lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre. Son regard était toujours perdu dans le vide. Elle ne devait même pas se rendre compte que quelques larmes s'échappaient douloureusement de ses yeux et glissaient doucement le long de ses joues.

- Non, murmura-t-elle encore une fois, en tremblant à présent. Non, non, non...

Abby bougea timidement, tentant de passer ses bras autour de Ziva. Elle refusa ce contact, secouant doucement la tête. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur sauvage, une lueur d'horreur.

Non. Tout ça n'était pas vraiment en train de se passer. Tony n'était pas mort. Il _n'_avait _pas_ le droit de mourir, merde!

_ - Non..._

- Je sais, Ziva, murmura Gibbs, prenant la main de Ziva dans la sienne et la serrant doucement. Je sais.

- Non. Non, non, non... Le parfait murmure se transformait en gémissement au fur et à mesure que Ziva répétait ce "Non".

Tony était mort. Il était _mort_.

- _Non..._

Et devant tous ses amis, tous ses collègues, et quelques étrangers, Ziva David se brisa en mille morceaux. Ses genoux ne la portèrent plus. Ils l'abandonnèrent et vinrent s'enfoncer dans l'herbe alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sol et que de douloureux sanglots secouaient son corps.

Mort. Tony DiNozzo... était mort.

* * *

Alors, vous voulez la suite?


	2. Chapter 2 Scene two - Black Balloon

On est dimanche... Voici la suite de When it all comes down! Merci de l'accueil chaleureux que vous m'avez réservée! C'est toujours un plaisir! Je savais que cette fic ne vous laisserait pas indifférent. Vous m'avez bien motivé à continuer de la traduire en tout cas.

A la demande de Gwenetsi j'ajoute à partir de maintenant la traduction des titres et extraits de chanson présents à chaque début de chapitre, entre parenthèses. Je me suis référée à "la coccinelle . net", car je ne connaissais pas la chanson et ne voulais pas faire de contre-sens. J'ai juste changé deux trois bricoles à la traduction que proposait le site.

Le premier chapitre vous a beaucoup plu, je vous comprends bien! Ce deuxième chapitre ne va pas arranger les choses même si des réponses arrivent concernant Tony. C'est la première fois que je traduis une fic, mais grâce à vous je me régale déjà!

Beaucoup m'ont demandé la suite de Périples Internationaux... J'y travaille... Mais ce que j'ai écrit ne me plait pas...

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**AmyDinozzo : **Moi aussi j'adore la façon dont l'auteure décrit les sentiments de Ziva. Je suis contente que la traduction soit réussie. **Paloufette :** La voilà! La voilà! **Chou05 : **Merci :) Respire, tu vas survivre! Je pense que la fic se situe dans la saison 7, parce que dans les chapitres suivants il y a de nombreuses allusions à la Somalie, mais aucune à CIRay ou à E.J. **Sasha :** De rien! Je suis ravie que tu sois déjà accro. **PBG :** Mais oui il va revenir! :D Il s'est fait passer pour mort? La réponse dans ce chapitre!** Byyysapo :** Merci, voilà la suite! **Esile :** Super contente de te retrouver par ici! Non non, ta présence ne me met pas du tout la pression... **DiNozzoGirl :** Moi je regrette un peu l'absence de Tim, mais tant mieux si ça ne te dérange pas! **Gwen :** Mais oui mais oui je suis là! Si le chapitre est AIPMique c'est pas de ma faute, je ne fais que traduire! (cette excuse a du bon parfois) Beaucoup des chapitres de cette fic sont AIPMique... Et tu n'as rien à dire! Tu veux qu'on parler de Haut Vol? De Tony mourant? Tu es autant sans coeur que moi! Tu as fini de bouder? Parce que sinon je ne poste pas...**  
**

* * *

**Scene two - Black Balloon (Chapitre deux - Ballon Noir)**

_You know the lies they always told you (__Tu connais les mensonges qu'ils t'ont toujours raconté)_  
_And the love you never knew (__Et l'amour que tu n'as jamais eu)_  
_What's the things they never showed you (__Quelles sont les choses qu'ils ne t'ont jamais montrées?)_  
_That swallow the light from the sun inside your room, yeah (__Qui avalaient la lumière du soleil d__ans ta chambre?)_

_Comin' down the world turned over (__En descendant le monde a changé de face)_  
_And angels fall without you there (__Et les anges tombent sans toi là-bas)_  
_And I go on as you get colder (__Et alors que tu deviens de plus en plus froide je continue)_  
_Always someone there… (__Toujours quelqu'un ici...)_

- Tiens, la voilà ta sacrée pizza, râla Tyler Stevens. Cependant, il ne donna pas la boîte à Tony, qui dut faire un effort pour l'attraper. Tony rit face à l'air énervé qu'affichait clairement son partenaire.

- Hey! Il y a une délicieuse pizza dans cette boîte, ne lui manque pas de respect, lâcha Tony en ouvrant la boîte, l'odeur de sa "suprême triple viande" flottant dans l'air jusqu'à ses narines.

- Ah... Tu en veux une part?

- Après toutes les emmerdes auxquelles j'ai dû faire face pour t'avoir cette pizza, tu oses me demander si j'en veux une part. Passe m'en une.

Tony rit en tendant une part à Tyler, qui bouda un peu le jeune agent avant d'attraper sa part.

- Ouais, je suis sûr que ça a été un vrai enfer pour toi de conduire à travers la ville, d'aller jusqu'à la pizzeria et... Tony imita un halètement de douleur. Commander une pizza, reprit-il, et oh mon dieu attendre dix minutes avant de...

- Tu es vraiment insupportable, tu le sais ça? Demanda Tyler en mordant dans sa part de pizza. Je suis étonné que David ne t'ai jamais botté les fesses assez fort pour que tu t'en souviennes, avec toutes les histoires que j'ai entendu à son sujet...

Tony passa sur le léger tiraillement qui le saisit lorsque Tyler mentionna Ziva.

- Et oui mec, j'ai été assez chanceux sur ce point. Elle aurait probablement dû m'étriper il y a un bon moment. Elle ou Gibbs, l'un d'entre eux aurait déjà dû se débarrasser de moi.

- Vous formez vraiment une drôle d'équipe, tous ensemble.

- Peu importe, le principal c'est que ça fonctionne, répondit Tony en haussant les épaules, se calmant un peu alors que ses pensées dérivaient vers l'équipe.

Les deux agents terminèrent de manger leur pizza en silence. Tony n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi Tyler pouvait bien penser, et il s'en fichait. Il était déjà suffisamment occupé avec ce qu'il se passait dans sa propre tête.

Gibbs. McGee. Ziva. Ducky. Abby. A quoi est-ce qu'ils pensaient tous, en ce moment?

_ Tony grogna alors que l'effet des médicaments qui l'avaient gardé inconscient diminuait. Il revenait difficilement à la réalité, un peu groggy. On lui avait tiré dessus. Oh merde. On lui avait tiré dessus. Génial. Jamais plus il ne voulait revivre ça._

_- Bonjour, Agent DiNozzo._

_ Tony tenta d'éclaircir un peu sa vue, ses yeux ayant encore du mal à se concentrer sur l'homme qui se tenait à l'entrée de sa chambre d'hôpital._

_- Directeur Vance, dit-il dans un rire rauque. A quoi dois-je ce plaisir?_

_- Un directeur ne peut-il pas venir s'assurer de l'état de santé d'un de ses agents après que celui-ci se soit pris une balle?_

_ Tony renifla._

_- Je m'attendais plutôt à la visite de Gibbs avant la votre._

_- Oh Gibbs est venu. Mais il est tard maintenant, il doit être épuisé. Si David le considère comme un père, ça représente un sacré boulot pour Gibbs de réussir à la convaincre de faire quelque chose quand elle est déterminée à faire exactement le contraire._

_ Vance avança un peu dans la pièce, et Tony s'aperçut seulement maintenant qu'un autre homme, un peu plus âgé avec des cheveux poivre-sel, accompagnait le directeur._

_- Agent DiNozzo, je vous présente l'Agent Spécial Harry Conrad. Je suis sûr que vous vous connaissez au moins de vue._

_ Tony se tordit les méninges un moment, réfléchissant. Harry Conrad. Tony était presque sûr qu'il était le chef d'une autre équipe du NCIS._

_- Agent DiNozzo, déclara l'Agent Conrad à l'attention de cet autre agent un peu plus jeune que lui._

_- Agent Conrad, dit Tony en retour, avant de replacer ses yeux dans ceux du directeur. Je devine bien qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple visite de courtoisie._

_- Malheureusement DiNozzo, vous devinez juste. Agent Conrad, voulez-vous lui expliquer la situation?_

_ Conrad hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif avant de prendre la parole._

_- Ces quatre dernières années mon équipe et moi avons poursuivi un réseau de trafiquants de drogue dans une base militaire voisine. On a attrapé un bon nombre de dealers, mais jusqu'à ce jour nous n'avons pas été capable de les relier jusqu'à la tête du réseau._

_- Et... Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec ça?_

_- J'en arrive à ce point. Vous et votre équipe avez malencontreusement eu la chance de vous retrouver impliqués dans cette recherche en enquêtant sur la mort d'un marine qui selon nous fait partie de la tête de ce réseau de trafiquants._

_- __ç__a craint. Il faut toujours que ça tombe sur nous._

_- Je vous autorise à redire ça encore une fois. Nous avons réussi à identifier l'homme qui vous a tiré dessus. L'homme que l'Agent David a, heureusement pour nous, réussi à stopper dans sa fuite. Il est en détention provisoire pour le moment, et mon équipe a repris cette enquête._

_- Bien. Et la raison qui fait que vous êtes en train de m'expliquer tout ça au lieu de le dire à Gibbs est que...?_

_- Et bien... C'est là que les choses se corsent un peu. A l'heure où je vous parle il est déjà remonté jusqu'aux oreilles du chef de ce réseau que l'un de ses hommes a été placé en garde à vue, et qu'il a tiré sur un agent du NCIS. Ils vont surveiller votre équipe suite à cela. Ils vont vouloir savoir si l'un d'entre eux vous fait des recherches les concernant, si vous essayiez de vous renseigner sur leur trafique._

_- Vous êtes en train de dire que mon équipe et moi sommes en danger, répondit Tony._

_- Tant qu'aucun d'entre vous ne fait de recherches à leur sujet, non, vous irez tous bien._

_ Conrad semblait certain de ce fait. Tony ne cernait pas encore très bien le but de cette conversation. _

_- Cependant, il y a aussi le fait que vous vous êtes pris une balle dans la poitrine que l'on ne doit pas oublier, reprit Conrad._

_- __ç__a ne compte pas pour du beurre, c'est sûr, blagua faiblement Tony. Conrad ne parut pas trouver cela drôle._

_- Ce serait un vrai problème pour eux... si ils avaient tué un agent du NCIS._

_ Tony pâlit en comprenant ce que cette phrase pouvait signifier._

_- Vous allez... me tuer?_

_- C'est une façon de parler._

Tel était le plan. Prétendre que Tony était mort. Laisser cette nouvelle arriver jusqu'aux oreilles des trafiquants. Et espérer que cette nouvelle les perturbe suffisamment pour que les dealers révèlent enfin l'identité des chefs du réseau. C'était aussi un moyen de s'assurer que l'équipe de Gibbs ne mette pas son nez dans cette affaire, qu'ils ne posent aucune question et restent par là même en sécurité. Personne ne partirait à la chasse en quête de vengeance, Ziva ayant déjà atteint l'homme qui lui avait tiré dessus. Tout le monde s'en sortirait bien.

Et tout le monde penserait que Tony était mort.

ça n'était pas réellement un bon plan. Pas en ce qui concernait Tony. Pour lui, ça n'était en aucun cas un bon plan. Il détestait l'idée d'être mort. Il détestait le fait de ne pas pouvoir travailler. Les slaps de Gibbs lui manquaient sincèrement. Tourmenter McGee, les câlins d'Abby, les histoires de Ducky, tout ça lui manquait vraiment. Et bon sang, qu'est-ce que Ziva pouvait lui manquer. Pas une part d'elle en particulier, non, Ziva dans son ensemble lui manquait.

Il voulait vraiment rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Ziva grommela tandis qu'elle revenait lentement et douloureusement à la réalité. Elle s'assit en douceur, sa tête tournant légèrement. Elle jeta un œil aux alentours. Elle était de retour chez Gibbs, dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée.

- Ziva?

L'israélienne dirigea ses yeux vers Abby qui se tenait sur le seuil. Elle serrait dans ses mains une tasse d'où s'échappait un peu de vapeur.

- Hey, murmura Abby. Elle hésita un moment, puis vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Ziva. Elle lui tendit la tasse qu'elle avait dans les mains. C'est du thé. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment tu te sentirais quand tu te réveillerais. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire que tu avais pris des somnifères, je ne savais donc pas si ça te rendait malade ou quelque chose...

Ziva pesta silencieusement alors qu'Abby finissait de parler. Des somnifères. Elle n'avait pas touché à ces fichues pilules depuis la Somalie. Elle avait espéré ne jamais avoir à en reprendre.

- Et donc... Tu te sens comment? Demanda enfin Abby. Elle posa la tasse sur la table de chevet, comprenant que Ziva n'allait pas la boire. Ziva prit quelques secondes pour évaluer l'état dans lequel elle était. En dehors des vertiges habituels qu'elle subissait toujours après avoir pris des somnifères, elle pouvait dire qu'elle se sentait relativement bien.

Elle aurait volontiers dit ça à Abby, mais les souvenirs de l'enterrement commençaient à lui revenir à l'esprit. L'enterrement. L'enterrement de Tony. Oh bon sang.

Ziva grogna quelque chose, et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses deux mains.

- Ziva? L'interrogea Abby, posant une main sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Il fallut une bonne minute à Ziva avant qu'elle ne trouve les mots les plus appropriés pour répondre à cette question.

- Hier... Oh mon dieu... Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Ziva.

Abby ne répondit pas. Elle préféra s'asseoir plus confortablement aux côtés de Ziva. Elle passa doucement ses deux bras autour du corps frêle de son amie.

- Personne n'a rien dit de mal sur toi, dit Abby après un moment, réalisant que le câlin seul ne suffirait pas à rassurer l'israélienne. Personne, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Si avant ça personne ne pensait que j'étais folle, ils ont maintenant toutes les raisons de le penser, marmonna Ziva en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Abby émit un son qui montra bien son désaccord.

- Personne ne pense que tu es folle Ziva, et personne ne l'a jamais pensé.

Ziva laissa un rire jaune s'échapper de sa gorge. Tony ne l'appelait pas "crazy ninja chic" pour rien...

_L'avait appelée_. Tony _ne l'avait pas appelée_ comme ça sans raison. Jamais plus il ne l'appellerai ainsi.

- Tout le monde comprend Ziva, c'est normal, reprit Abby.

- Normal. C'est ça. Abby, je n'ai vu personne d'autre s'effondrer et se mettre à sangloter comme une enfant de trois ans. Ziva se tut un instant avant de reprendre. Pas même toi.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de moment et de lieu, répondit Abby simplement. Je me suis effondrée quand j'ai appris la nouvelle. Et avant l'enterrement. Et après, pendant que les autres s'occupaient de toi. Et il y a cinq minutes encore, avant que je ne vienne voir si tu étais réveillée.

Maintenant que Ziva se trouvait très proche d'Abby, elle pouvait en effet voir que ses yeux étaient rouges et encore un peu humides.

- Le bon moment et le bon lieu, répéta Ziva dans un murmure.

Abby hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, pensant avoir réussi à calmer Ziva. Mais celle-ci reprit la parole.

- Et son enterrement n'était ni le bon endroit ni le bon moment, n'est-ce pas? Abby hésita suffisamment longtemps à répondre pour que Ziva comprenne qu'elle supposait juste.

- Je devrais y aller, dit-elle soudainement, s'éloignant d'Abby et repoussant les couvertures. Elle se leva. Ses jambes tremblèrent pendant quelques secondes après qu'elle se soit redressée.

- J'ai dormi pendant combien de temps?

- Euh... environ dix-huit heures. Je crois que tu avais besoin de sommeil, dit Abby.

Ziva choisit de ne pas répondre à ça, et préféra attraper son sac de voyage. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur, à la recherche de vêtements propres. Le miroir dans lequel elle avait violemment lancé sa brosse la veille avait été remplacé.

- Où est-ce que tu vas? Demanda Abby en se levant à son tour, regardant Ziva chercher des habits.

- Chez moi. J'en ai marre d'occuper cette chambre chez Gibbs et d'être traitée comme si j'avais besoin d'une babysitter.

- Gibbs se faisait simplement du souci pour toi, Ziva. Il s'en fait encore d'ailleurs. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va te laisser partir?

Ziva ne répondit pas, choisissant de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Abby se rassit sur le lit, croisa ses jambes et but une gorgée du thé devenu tiède.

- ça ne va pas le faire, dit-elle après un moment.

Ziva s'immobilisa alors qu'elle enfilait un T-shirt et regarda Abby par dessus son épaule. La gothique la fixait d'un air sérieux.

- Pardon?

- Ce qu'il s'est passé à l'enterrement, c'était un signe. Tu ne vas visiblement pas bien Ziva. Si tu continues d'agir comme tu le fais, tu vas finir par t'effondrer de nouveau. Tu dois faire face à la douleur Ziva. Arrête de faire comme si elle n'existait pas.

Ziva resta encore immobile un moment, puis finit d'enfiler son T-shirt. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur le lit, reposa ses coudes sur ses genoux en enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle ne _voulait_ pas faire face à la douleur qu'elle savait ressentir. Elle voulait l'enfouir profondément, loin dans sa tête. Le plus loin qu'elle le pourrait, quelque part entre la Somalie, Ari et Tali... Elle voulait pouvoir oublier. Ignorer ce surplus d'émotions qui menaçait de s'emparer d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ces sentiments prendre le contrôle de sa personne.

Elle préférait fuir.

Abby s'approcha de Ziva et la serra une fois de plus dans ses bras, dans une étrange étreinte puisqu'elle se trouvait derrière l'israélienne. Elle reposa sa joue sur son dos.

- Je sais que ça te paraît absurde pour le moment, dit-elle calmement, repoussant les larmes qui menaçaient encore une fois de s'échapper de ses yeux. Des larmes qui n'aideraient pas Ziva à aller mieux. Mais ça va aller Ziva. Tu vas aller bien. Je sais que tu t'en remettras.

Ziva savait elle aussi qu'elle s'en sortirait, tant qu'elle gardait le contrôle sur ses sentiments.

* * *

- Vous vous moquez de moi, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Gibbs, jetant un œil aux dossiers de candidature que lui avait donné Vance.

- Je pense qu'une semaine est un temps convenable pour faire le deuil d'un agent.

Si Gibbs pouvait un jour coller son poing dans le visage du directeur, c'est maintenant qu'il aimerait pouvoir le faire. Une semaine était loin de suffire pour un deuil, très loin.

- Je vous connais Gibbs, vous ne voulez pas remplacez l'Agent DiNozzo. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il allait revenir. Un jour vous allez devoir finir par le remplacer.

- Un jour. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Pas si rapidement après l'enterrement. Pas après que Ziva ait disparu pendant tout un week-end, ne répondant pas à son téléphone, n'ouvrant pas la porte de son appartement quand quelqu'un allait toquer chez elle. Pas après qu'elle soit arrivée au NCIS ce matin en affichant une mine de déterré. Quoi qu'elle ait fait ce week-end, elle n'avait visiblement ni dormi ni pris soin d'elle.

- De tout façon l'Agent Timmons est en chemin à l'heure où nous parlons. Donc je crois que ça devra être aujourd'hui.

Si Gibbs avait pu tuer quelqu'un de son regard, le NCIS aurait perdu un autre directeur. Gibbs balança le dossier de Timmons sur le bureau et sortit de la pièce aussi calmement qu'il le put étant données les circonstances. Autant dire pas très calmement.

* * *

Les doigts de McGee volaient sur son clavier tandis que ses yeux dérivaient régulièrement vers la jeune femme assise à l'autre bout de l'openspace. Des cernes noirs se dessinaient sous ses yeux, et ses cheveux pendaient librement autour de son visage, dans un ensemble assez chaotique. Si elle avait remarqué que McGee l'observait, elle ne le montrait pas, restant concentrée sur son ordinateur.

McGee aurait aimé pouvoir sortir de sa tête l'image de Ziva sanglotant dans l'herbe, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

_Ding!_

Deux têtes se tournèrent en un seul mouvement vers l'ascenseur pour voir un homme en sortir. Il était grand, il mesurait au moins 1m80. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés courts et ses yeux d'un bleu glacé. McGee et Ziva suivirent ses mouvements des yeux alors qu'il arrivait dans l'openspace. Il s'arrêta devant le bureau de Ziva, la regarda. Ziva eut le fort sentiment qu'il était en train de la juger, et en mal.

- Je cherche l'Agent Gibbs, il est dans le coin?

- Il est avec le directeur, répondit Ziva d'un ton suffisamment froid pour que cet homme le remarque. Peut-on faire quelque chose pour vous?

L'homme émit un petit rire avant de faire volte-face. Je ne pense pas, chérie. Ziva fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Tony. Il y déposa son sac, puis s'assit sur la chaise de Tony.

- Ce bureau est déjà pris.

- D'habitude les hommes morts n'ont pas besoin d'un bureau.

Cet homme eut la chance que Gibbs choisisse ce moment pour sortir du bureau du directeur. Ziva se força à reporter son regard sur son écran d'ordinateur, ses doigts heurtant le clavier avec plus de force que nécessaire. McGee se retint de lui dire de se calmer. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir lui aussi.

- Agent Timmons? Demanda Gibbs à l'attention du nouvel arrivé alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'openspace. Les regards de McGee et Ziva glissèrent rapidement vers leur patron, puis vers l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Celui-ci répondit à la question de Gibbs par un hochement de tête et se leva. Il tendit sa main en direction de son nouveau patron, mais Gibbs ne prit pas la peine de serrer sa main.

- McGee, Ziva, je vous présente l'Agent Timmons. Le nouveau membre... de notre équipe.

Gibbs n'avait pas besoin de regarder ses agents pour savoir que cette dernière phrase les avait surpris et avait généré chez eux des regards de dégoût.

- Agent Timmons, voici les Agents Timothy McGee et Ziva David. J'espère que vous les apprécierez.

Après cela, Gibbs se dirigea aussitôt vers l'ascenseur. Ziva sauta sur ses pieds, jeta un regard noir à Timmons.

- Ne vous approchez pas de ce bureau, lâcha-t-elle avant de courir après Gibbs. Elle le rattrapa juste avant que les portes de la cabine métallique ne se referment. Gibbs s'était apparemment attendu à ce qu'elle le suive. Ses doigts étaient déjà prêts à baisser le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence. Il appuya dessus dès que les portes furent fermées.

- Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas, dit Gibbs avant que Ziva n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Il faut dire qu'elle ne savait pas encore vraiment ce qu'elle allait dire.

- J'ai passé les dix dernières minutes chez Vance à essayer de nous éviter ça. Mais on est coincé avec ce type.

Il attendit que Ziva intègre cette information. La lueur de rébellion qui avait brûlé dans ses yeux fatigués disparaissant doucement.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas? S'étonna Gibbs.

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire? Répliqua Ziva doucement. Je savais... que Tony devrait être remplacé. Ce n'est pas une surprise.

- ça l'est quand même.

Ziva baissa les yeux vers le sol de l'ascenseur.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça arrive si rapidement. Au moins ça ne s'est pas fait du jour au lendemain, une semaine c'est déjà pas mal, non?

Gibbs ne répondit pas. Au bout d'un moment Ziva releva les yeux et le regarda de nouveau.

- Est ce que c'est ce que vous avez tous ressenti quand je suis arrivée et que j'ai remplacé Kate?

Une fois de plus, Gibbs ne répondit pas.

- Je sais maintenant à quel point vous m'avez tous haï.

- Personne ne t'a haï Ziva.

Elle eut un rire creux.

- Bien sûr.

Après cela elle contourna Gibbs, et appuya sur le bouton d'urgence. L'ascenseur se ralluma, et reprit sa montée. Gibbs se retint de briser le silence et de demander à Ziva si ça irait. Parce qu'il avait le pressentiment que non, ça n'irait pas.

James Timmons s'était déjà installé au bureau de Tony quand Ziva revint dans l'openspace. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, lança un nouveau regard noir à Timmons, qui la regarda lui aussi, avec un sourire satisfait.

- Je peux t'aider chérie? Demanda-t-il d'une voix condescendante. Ziva résista péniblement au besoin urgent de le frapper qu'elle ressentait. Pas maintenant. Pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas prête à risquer son travail, ou pas avant que Gibbs ne le renvoie.

- Mon _nom_ est Ziva David, claqua-t-elle, serrant les poings. Vous m'appellerez Agent David, et rien d'autre. Vous êtes ici pour faire votre travail, alors faites le, sans la moindre autre remarque. Ainsi peut-être qu'on pourra tous finir cette journée sans s'entretuer.

Si Timmons avait entendu une rumeur concernant Ziva avant ce moment, la moindre rumeur, il aurait déjà écrit sa lettre de démission et l'aurait rendu avant même qu'elle n'ait fini de parler. McGee était lui même effrayé par Ziva, alors que ce n'était pas vers lui que la rage de l'israélienne était destinée. Mais Timmons se contenta de rire, et d'allumer l'ordinateur de Tony, attendant qu'il démarre.

- Du calme chérie. Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous entretuer, n'est-ce pas?

- Ziva, dit McGee rapidement, reconnaissant l'étincelle dangereuse qui dansait dans les yeux de l'israélienne. Elle regarda encore Timmons pendant un long moment avant de tourner les talons et de retourner s'asseoir avec rage derrière son bureau.

ça n'allait pas le faire, pensa-t-elle en s'asseyant. Elle serra les dents et jeta un autre regard meurtrier à l'homme qui s'était attribué le bureau de Tony. Elle n'avait passé que cinq minutes avec Timmons, et pourtant elle avait déjà une envie folle de le tuer. Comment était-elle supposée réussir à travailler avec un gars dans son genre?

Tout ça n'allait pas bien se terminer.

* * *

La suite dimanche prochain ;)


	3. Chapter 3 Scene three - Wreck of the day

Bonsoir, Bonsoir à tous! Désolée de poster si tard, mais cette fic est enregistrée sur mon disque dur externe, et je suis rentrée chez moi ce week-end... sans mon disque dur externe... Bah oui, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle! Donc j'ai dû attendre de regagner ma chambre étudiante pour pouvoir relire et vous poster la suite.

La chanson citée par l'auteur (dont je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle) pour ce chapitre est _Wreck of the day_, dont vous trouverez paroles, traduction, et clip ici : _www . lacoccinelle 274682 . html__. _Je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour, écouter la chanson, lire les paroles en intégralité. Ayant lu cette fic en entier, je trouve que la chanson est très bien choisie, et s'applique vraiment à la situation de Ziva.

Sinon dans ce chapitre, ça chauffe pour l'Agent Timmons... ça devient chaud bouillant. Et Ziva... Ziva continue sa douce et lente descente en enfer... Mais n'atteint toujours pas le fond...

Merci à tous de me suivre dans cette traduction, c'est un vrai plaisir! (Un jour je ferai une courte présentation de chapitre...)

Sur ce, comme beaucoup se sont amusés à me le dire : _Vivement dimanche!_

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Sasha :** Tu as envie d'arracher les yeux de Timmons? Dans ce cs va faire un peu de yoga avant de lire ce nouveau chapitre! Je n'ai pas envie qu'on t'inculpe de meurtre... **DiNozzoGirl :** Et c'est pas prêt de s'arranger! **Gwen :** Je me suis fait la même réflexion pour Kate! Dans ce chapitre aussi il se passe pas mal de choses... =) **Chou05 :** Merci! **MDHayden :** C'est un plaisir de te faire plaisir, merci! **Amy :** Respiiire! Parce que plus les chapitres vont s'enchaîner, plus ça va devenir flippant! Mais je dis ça je dis rien hein...

* * *

_**Scene three - Wreck of the day (épave du jour)**_

_Driving away from the __wreck of the day (Je m'éloigne d__e l'épave de ce jour)__  
__And the light's always red in the rear-view (Et dans le rétroviseur les lumières sont toujours rouges)__  
__Desperately close to a coffin of hope (Désespérément proche du cercueil de l'espoir)__  
__I'd cheat destiny just to be near you (J'ai trompé le destin, pour pouvoir être à tes côtés)__  
_

_And if this is giving up, well I'm giving up (Et si ça s'arrête là, alors j'arrête aussi)__  
__If this is giving up, well I'm giving up (Et si ça s'arrête, alors j'arrête)_

_Giving up on love (J'arrête d'aimer)__  
__On love (D'aimer)_

- Un marine est mort. Prenez vos affaires.

La voix de Gibbs traversa l'openspace, déclenchant immédiatement une réaction chez deux de ses trois agents. McGee et Ziva avaient quitté leur chaise avant même que Gibbs n'ait fini de parler, ils avaient attrapé leur sac et s'étaient dirigés vers l'ascenseur. Timmons réagit plus lentement, s'attirant le regard de Gibbs.

- Plus vite Timmons, on a du travail, déclara Gibbs alors que McGee et Ziva s'arrêtaient pour regarder Timmons à leur tour. Gibbs lança les clés du camion à Ziva, qui les attrapa un peu surprise.

- Il va bien falloir qu'il s'habitue à toi un jour. Autant commencer tout de suite, non? Dit Gibbs en passant devant McGee et Ziva.

Le chemin jusqu'à la scène de crime fut aussi calme que possible dans la mesure où Ziva était au volant. Elle n'avait frôlé l'accident que deux fois, c'était son nouveau record personnel. Timmons avait cependant eu le temps de préparer un bon flot d'insultes. Il se fit un plaisir de commencer à déverser ce flot à peine fut-il descendu de l'arrière du camion, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés sur la scène de crime.

- Bordel, mais qui t'as appris à conduire, femme? N'as-tu jamais entendu parler de la pédale de frein? Ou c'est l'idée d'avoir à bouger ton pied pendant que tu conduis qui demande trop de concentration à ton petit cerveau? Tu n'as pas été conçue pour les multitâches...

Gibbs attrapa le bras de Ziva en passant devant elle, et la retint efficacement de sauter sur Timmons.

- Agent Timmons, le périmètre. McGee, vous parlez aux témoins. Ziva, tu te charges des photos et des croquis. Il tendit l'appareil photo à Ziva. Allez.

Ducky et Palmer échangèrent un regard entendu quand Ziva entra dans la maison, serrant l'appareil photo si fort qu'ils furent étonnés qu'il ne se brise pas entre ses doigts.

- Dois-je comprendre que tout ne se passe pas très bien avec le nouvel agent? demanda Ducky d'un ton peu assuré alors que Ziva commençait à prendre des photos. Il s'attendait à quelques phrases bien tournées, quelques insultes en hébreu, voire même qu'elle se déchaîne sur le premier objet qui croiserait son chemin.

Il fut surpris qu'elle ne fasse rien de tout cela.

- Je suis sûre qu'avec le temps j'arriverai à m'accommoder au... comportement... de l'Agent Timmons, dit-elle au travers de sa mâchoire serrée. Il n'est ici question que du temps qu'il faut pour s'habituer au changement, n'est-ce pas?

Ducky acquiesça, prenant le temps de regarder Ziva un long moment avant de reporter son attention sur le corps qui les avait amené jusqu'ici.

- Il est toujours difficile de s'habituer au changement, c'est vrai. Je suis sûr qu'avec le temps... L'Agent Timmons et toi apprendrez à vous entendre.

Ziva émit un son rauque plein de dédain.

- Je m_'habituerai_ à l'avoir dans les parages, mais je ne réussirai _jamais_ à m'entendre avec lui.

* * *

McGee fut étonné que Ziva lui confie les clés du camion pour le retour. Timmons se plaignit un long moment d'avoir à s'asseoir à l'arrière. Mais Ziva avait grimpé sur la place passager avant qu'il n'ait pu la prendre.

- Et si vous me laissiez conduire? Tenta Timmons dans l'espoir de raisonner McGee. Allez, ajouta-t-il quand il vit McGee hésiter. Je ne peux pas conduire plus mal que cette Wonder Israélienne, n'est-ce pas?

Ziva ferma les yeux, et descendit la visière de sa casquette devant ses yeux. Elle compta silencieusement à rebours à partir de dix, en espérant que ça la calmerait.

- Ne le laisse pas t'avoir, murmura McGee en prenant place derrière le volant. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas conduire?

- Démarre, McGee, s'il te plait.

* * *

- Quelque chose ne va pas, chérie? Demanda Timmons en reposant le combiné de son téléphone fixe sur son socle.

Ziva résista au besoin pressant de se saisir de son agrafeuse et de la lancer aussi fort qu'elle le pourrait dans la tête de Timmons.

- Agent Timmons, pour la dernière fois, mon nom est Agent David. Ni chérie, ni femme, ni Wonder Israélienne. Votre cerveau est-il donc incapable d'enregistrer ces deux petits mots : Agent David? Vous avez compris cette fois?

Timmons eu un petit sourire satisfait et commença à taper quelque chose sur son clavier.

- Comme tu veux, chérie.

Avant que Ziva n'ait pu casser quelque chose, de préférence le cou de Timmons, son téléphone sonna. Elle l'attrapa, décrocha, et approcha l'appareil de son oreille.

- David, dit-elle énervée.

- Quelque que soit ce qui t'a mis dans cet état, ça n'est pas moi, répondit Gibbs d'un ton neutre. Prend Timmons et descendez dans le labo d'Abby. Elle et McGee ont trouvé quelque chose.

- Bien. Ziva referma son téléphone et le jeta sur le bureau, puis se leva. L'Agent Gibbs veut que nous descendions dans le labo de Melle Sciuto, informa-t-elle Timmons d'une voix dure.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi l'Agent Gibbs ne m'a-t-il pas prévenu en personne?

- Parce qu'il est plus simple d'appeler un agent et de lui demander de passer le message. Si toutefois vous ne supportez l'idée pas de faire ce que je vous dis, je peux toujours rappeler Gibbs et lui dire que vous aimeriez être prévenu personnellement la prochaine fois qu'il veut que nous fassions tous les deux la même chose. Dans tous les cas, je pense qu'on ferait mieux de descende voir ce que Melle Sciuto a trouvé.

Timmons jeta un bref coup d'œil à Ziva, puis se leva et la suivit jusque dans l'ascenseur. La descente jusqu'au labo d'Abby se fit en silence, une tension bien sensible emplissant l'air. Ziva passa la grande partie de ce chemin à se retenir difficilement de cogner Timmons en plein visage.

Abby riait quand Ziva et Timmons entrèrent dans le labo. Son rire disparut immédiatement quand elle aperçut le nouvel agent. Ziva inspecta les alentours et remarqua l'absence de Gibbs.

- Où est Gibbs? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il est encore chez Ducky. Il sera là dans une minute.

Abby regarda Ziva, Timmons, puis continua à voix basse pour que seule Ziva puisse l'entendre.

- Il ne sera pas là assez vite à mon avis. D'après ce que m'a dit McGee, les seuls moments où ce type se tait c'est quand Gibbs est dans le coin.

- Malheureusement c'est vrai.

Abby jeta encore un dernier petit coup d'œil à Timmons avant de lancer un regard compatissant à Ziva.

- Comment tu vas? Demanda Abby.

Gibbs arriva avant que Ziva n'ait pu répondre.

- Très bien Abby, on t'écoute. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

- Oui, McGee et moi nous sommes concentrés sur l'ordinateur portable que vous avez trouvé chez la victime...

Ziva entendit à peine un mot de ce que dit Abby. Elle savait qu'elle regretterait ce manque d'attention par la suite, quand la résolution de l'enquête s'accélèrerait et que la moindre information deviendrait capitale. Mais pour le moment la seule chose sur laquelle son esprit pouvait se concentrer, c'était l'homme qui se tenait à sa gauche. Il se tenait là où Tony aurait dû être. Mais jamais plus Tony ne les accompagnerait dans la résolution d'une enquête. Il ne lancerait plus aucune blague, ne la reprendrait plus dès qu'elle se mélangerait les pinceaux dans une autre expression idiomatique, il ne se moquerait plus de McGee quand il partirait dans son jargon informatique...

McGee commença son explication sur ce qu'ils avaient découvert, et les yeux d'Abby dérivèrent sur Ziva. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient posés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, mais son regard était absent. Elle était clairement à des kilomètres de ce dont ils étaient en train de parler. Abby pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, inquiète. Elle savait que la dernière chose que voulait Ziva c'était s'effondrer une deuxième fois, en plein travail et devant tous les autres agents, devant Timmons.

- Bien, déclara Gibbs en tendant son Caf'Pow à Abby. Ziva, prend Timmons et suivez cette piste.

Gibbs commença à partir, mais s'arrêta quand il réalisa que Ziva n'avait rien dit, ce qui était étonnant. Il se retourna et observa la jeune femme. Il remarqua son regard vague et comprit que peu importe ce à quoi elle pensait en ce moment, elle ne pensait pas à l'enquête.

- Ziva, hey. Ziva, reprit Gibbs.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et la secoua doucement. Elle sursauta.

- Pardon, quoi?

- L'enquête. Timmons. Allez-y.

- Ah oui. Désolée, Gibbs.

- Ne t'excuse pas Ziva, répondit Gibbs, pressant légèrement son épaule avant de partir. Ziva se retourna vers Abby, qui lui écrivit l'adresse dont elle avait besoin sur un post-it. Abby lui tendit le bout de papier, Ziva le glissa dans sa poche et s'en alla à son tour.

- Cette fois tu ferais peut-être mieux de me laisser conduire, chérie, dit Timmons en suivant Ziva. Tu es déjà assez dangereuse comme ça quand tu es concentrée sur ta conduite, je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si tes pensées commençaient à dériver alors que tu es derrière le volant.

McGee et Abby restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le "ding" de l'ascenseur.

- Cinquante dollars qu'elle le tue avant la fin de l'enquête, finit par dire McGee.

- La fin de _l'enquête_? Paris plutôt sur la fin de la _journée_ Tim.

McGee ne serait pas très surpris si Abby avait raison.

* * *

Se diriger vers la salle d'observation attenante à la salle d'interrogatoire fut presque douloureux pour McGee. La tension omniprésente entre Timmons et Ziva était si forte qu'il aurait pu la toucher. Il savait que l'arrestation du suspect présent dans la salle d'interrogatoire ne s'était pas faite sans mal.

- Quel gendre d'agent fédéral se met à paniquer quand il sort son arme? Demanda Timmons à l'attention de Gibbs qui se préparait à interroger leur suspect.

- Je suppose que toutes ces rumeurs à son sujet, parlant d'elle comme d'une ancienne assassin, n'étaient que des mensonges, hein? As-tu déjà appuyé au moins une fois sur la gâchette?

- Agent Timmons si vous ne vous taisez pas immédiatement vous allez vite comprendre à quel point je peux être habile avec une arme, lâcha Ziva en perdant patience. Je peux aussi être très habile avec un couteau. Et n'importe quel autre objet qui me passerait sous la main et qui serait susceptible de vous faire souffrir.

La menace était réelle et McGee le savait. Cependant Timmons se contenta de rire et de reporter son attention sur ce qu'il se passait dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, chérie, je ne te crois pas.

Ziva jura fortement en hébreu, effrayant le technicien assis un peu plus loin.

- Arrêtez de m'appeler "Chérie", cria-t-elle presque ensuite.

McGee recula d'un pas, se demandant s'il devait alerter Gibbs. Il se demandait si ça valait la peine de l'interrompre en plein interrogatoire.

- Doucement mon coeur, répondit Timmons dans un petit rire. Est-ce que tes mignonnes petites menaces marchaient sur l'Agent Dinozzo? Il devait avoir le caractère d'un faible dans ce cas, être une vraie mauviette. Je comprends mieux qu'il soit mort...

Les instants qui suivirent ne furent pas très nets dans la tête de McGee. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que pendant un temps Timmons s'était trouvé debout à côté de Ziva, ne cessant de l'énerver, mais que l'instant d'après un bruit sourd avait résonné dans la pièce alors que Ziva jetait Timmons contre la vitre sans teint. Les doigts de la jeune femme s'enroulaient autour de la gorge de Timmons.

- Maintenant vous allez m'écouter, Agent Timmons. Je veux bien supporter vos jérémiades incessantes. Mais si je vous reprends une seule fois à insulter l'Agent Dinozzo...

- Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Hurla Gibbs en entrant brutalement dans la pièce. Il s'immobilisa à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Timmons toussait et s'étranglait, ne parvenant visiblement plus à respirer.

- Ziva, lâche le!

Ziva hésita un moment avant d'empoigner le T-shirt de Timmons et de l'envoyer balader loin d'elle. Il atterrit contre le mur opposé et se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte alors que l'air emplissait de nouveau ses poumons. Ziva quant à elle respirait fortement, une lueur meurtrière brillant clairement dans ses yeux.

- McGee, allez finir l'interrogatoire, commença Gibbs. Vous, dit-il en plantant son regard glacier dans les yeux de Timmons, allez récupérer vos affaires et disparaissez de l'openspace avant que je ne vous recroise. Ziva, avec moi.

Gibbs s'apprêta à quitter la pièce mais s'arrêta quand il comprit que Ziva n'avait pas bougé, et lançait toujours un regard meurtrier à Timmons.

- Agent David! Suivez moi. Tout de suite.

Ziva bougea enfin, passant devant Gibbs elle sortit dans le couloir. Gibbs regarda McGee une seconde, lança un dernier regard à Timmons, puis suivit Ziva.

- Ziva, hey, dit-il en la rattrapant devant l'ascenseur. Il attrapa son bras et sa main glissa jusqu'à son poignet tandis que la jeune femme se retournait. Elle serra automatiquement son poing.

- Tu tiens vraiment à te battre avec moi, David?

Il lâcha son bras et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle respirait toujours fortement, et semblait prête à se battre.

- Il le méritait.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu devais t'en prendre à lui de cette manière, comme l'aurait fait un officier du Mossad.

- Tu ne l'as pas entendu, il... Ziva s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, réalisant à quel point ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire sonnait faux.

- Il quoi? Reprit Gibbs d'une voix étonnement douce. Ziva secoua l'épaule pour se libérer de la main de Gibbs, lui tourna le dos et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

- Ziva, si ce que tu ressens se met à affecter ta manière de travailler...

- Je ne laisserai pas mes sentiments affecter mon travail, l'interrompit durement Ziva. Juste... Débarrasse moi de Timmons, Gibbs. quelque soit la personne qui le remplacera, je te promets que, je m'adapterai à cette nouvelle personne. Mais je ne veux plus jamais voir Timmons.

- C'est déjà fait Ziva. Pourquoi ai-je cependant l'impression que tu n'aimeras aucune des personnes qui viendra ici pour reprendre le poste de DiNozzo?

Ziva ne répondit pas, préférant serrer les dents à la mention de Tony.

- Que c'est-il passé dans cette pièce? Reprit Gibbs.

_- Est-ce que tes mignonnes petites menaces marchaient sur l'Agent Dinozzo? Il devait avoir le caractère d'un faible dans ce cas, être une vraie mauviette. Je comprends mieux qu'il soit mort.._, se rappela Ziva.

- Il a... insulté Tony, finit-elle par murmurer, ses joues s'empourprant un peu en réalisant à quel point ses mots avaient l'air stupide ainsi dits à voix haute. Je lui ai répété d'arrêter de m'appeler "Chérie", j'en devenais malade à force de l'entendre m'appeler comme ça, et il m'a demandé si mes "mignonnes petites menaces" marchaient sur Tony... Il a dit de Tony qu'il était faible, Gibbs. Il a dit que c'est pour _ça_ que Tony était mort. J'ai juste... J'ai réagi au quart de tour Gibbs. Je sais que ce n'était pas la meilleure manière de réagir, mais je... Je n'ai tout simplement pas pu rester là et le laisser insulter Tony, ça n'aurait pas été juste... finit Ziva faiblement.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je te blâmais Ziva, la rassura Gibbs. Mais tu ne peux pas t'énerver comme ça après tous les agents qui viendront intégrer l'équipe.

- Je sais. Je ne recommencerai plus, je te le promets. Mais je... je... Elle secoua doucement la tête, fermant les yeux. Timmons est un con Gibbs. Il n'aurait jamais fait du bon boulot avec nous. ça n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Je lui ai rendu service, je lui ai fait gagner du temps.

Gibbs n'allait certainement pas la contredire. Son téléphone sonna avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter autre chose. Il le sortit et le porta à son oreille.

- Gibbs.

C'était Vance. Jamais une bonne chose.

Timmons attendait avec le directeur quand Ziva et Gibbs réapparurent dans l'openspace. Des traces rouges se formaient déjà sur le cou de Timmons.

- Je pensais vous avoir dit de débarrasser le plancher, dit Gibbs quand il vit Timmons, se forçant à ne pas porter ses yeux sur les rougeurs qui ornaient son cou.

- Cette folle, salope, psychopathe m'a attaqué, et vous pensez que je ne vais rien faire en retour? Lança Timmons en regardant Ziva. Cette dernière fixait froidement un point derrière Timmons.

- Tu veux que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé? Demanda-t-elle en posant les yeux sur lui une seconde.

- Agent David, la réprimanda durement Vance avant de se tourner vers Gibbs. Ils avaient besoin de se parler en privé, c'était assez évident. Mais laisser Ziva seule avec Timmons n'était clairement pas une bonne idée non plus.

- Ziva, prenez le reste de votre journée, rentrez chez vous.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de...

- C'est un ordre, allez-y.

Ils attendirent que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment derrière Ziva avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Vance.

- Est-ce que David va s'en prendre ainsi à tous ceux qui vont remplacer DiNozzo?

- Elle m'a juré que non. Elle m'a dit qu'il l'avait cherchée, répondit Gibbs.

- Elle aurait tué cet homme si tu n'étais pas intervenu Gibbs. Vance secoua doucement la tête. Gibbs, je sais comme tout le monde que la mort de Dinozzo a beaucoup affecté David, ça n'a pas arrangé sa santé mentale. Bien que jusque là elle ne m'ait jamais donné aucune raison de m'inquiéter à son sujet. Alors dis-moi Gibbs. Penses-tu qu'à présent je devrais me soucier de son cas?

Gibbs n'hésita pas une seconde avant de nier.

- Elle n'est pas instable, si c'est ce que tu me demandes. Elle traverse juste une mauvaise passe en ce moment. On doit lui laisser le temps de se faire à la situation et de reprendre sa vie en main. Sans un imbécile qui passe ses journées à l'énerver, si possible. Timmons n'était pas un bon élément pour mon équipe. Tu dois l'admettre aussi Léon.

Oui, Vance devait l'admettre.

- Bien. Je vous accorde deux semaines supplémentaires avant de vous attribuer un autre remplaçant. Pendant ce temps, je vais essayer de convaincre Timmons de ne pas nous poursuivre en justice.

- Bonne chance sur ce coup, dit Gibbs en riant doucement tandis qu'il quittait la pièce. Vance posa ses yeux sur son bureau et se saisit d'un stylo qu'il fit glisser entre ses doigts. Il avait su que cette histoire de faire passer Dinozzo pour mort n'aurait pas que de bonnes conséquences.

Il n'avait cependant pas pensé que ce serait si douloureux pour Ziva.

* * *

Ziva était encore bien énervée quand elle ouvrit sans douceur la porte de son appartement. Elle pensa un moment à retrouver cette bouteille de vin qu'elle avait acheté quinze jours plu tôt, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait acheté cette bouteille déjà? Elle ne parvenait plus à s'en souvenir. L'alcool semblait une bonne solution à cet instant.

Cependant, elle réalisa qu'elle était si énervée qu'elle en tremblait. Avec des mains qui tremblaient autant elle n'allait pas être capable de se servir un verre sans tout verser à côté. Bien. De la bière alors. Merde, elle n'avait plus aucune bière. Tony avait fini la dernière quand il était venu l'autre soir... La veille qu'il ne meurt.

Ziva serra les poings, tentant de se contrôler alors qu'elle enlevait sa veste. Elle la balança sur le canapé et se rendit dans la cuisine, surtout pour trouver de quoi s'occuper. Mais c'était bien inutile. Elle n'était plus en colère, et la seule chose qu'elle désirait était boire de l'alcool. ça ne semblait pas être la meilleure des idées qu'elle ait eu, mais après tout personne ne l'attendait nul part.

Rien ne la retenait dans ce cas. Ziva ouvrit rapidement un placard. Elle en sortit un verre à pied et trouva la bouteille de vin tout au fond du placard. Ses mains tremblaient toujours alors qu'elle débouchait la bouteille. Elle versa le liquide coloré dans le verre avec une étonnante précision.

Elle allait bien. Elle pouvait faire ça. Elle allait bien.

_- Allez, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu ne penses quand même pas que c'est ce qui va me tuer?... Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement, quelque soit la situation._

- Menteur, murmura Ziva en reposant la bouteille de vin. Malgré son urgent besoin d'alcool, elle ne but pas la moindre gorgée du verre qu'elle venait de remplir.

_ - Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement..._

- Menteur!

Et tout à coup le verre de vin fut violemment lancé contre le mur face auquel Ziva se tenait. Le verre fin heurta bruyamment le mur de plâtre avant de tomber au sol et de se briser en mille morceaux sur le lino. Ziva regarda le mur, où la tâche de vin rougeâtre contrastait parfaitement avec le plâtre blanc.

_ Le trou qu'avait causé la balle au centre de la poitrine de Tony narguait Ziva. La marre de sang qui se dessinait sur sa veste grise qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais porter n'arrangeait pas les choses..._

Une soudaine nausée faillit forcer Ziva à s'agenouiller au sol. Elle sortit de la cuisine d'un pas rapide, aussi rapidement que ses jambes tremblantes le lui permirent. Elle était incapable de faire face plus longtemps à cette tâche de vin qui ne lui rappelait que trop bien cette autre tâche, de sang.

Le sang de _Tony_.

- Imbécile, dit-elle à voix haute, pas très sûre de savoir à qui elle parlait. Adresser ce mot plein de rage à la pièce vide était plus simple que d'affronter les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Elle balaya le salon du regard, cherchant désespérément quelque chose, n'importe quel objet, sur lequel elle pourrait passer sa rage. Elle essayait de s'empêcher d'affronter tous ces sentiments qui la bouleversaient. Toutes ces émotions qu'elle ne parvenait à nommer.

Putain de Tony, quel imbécile. Il avait fallu qu'il l'attrape et qu'il la sauve. N'avait-il pas pu uniquement se concentrer sur le fait d'éviter cette satanée balle? A quoi bon avait-il pensé? Elle aurait été capable de se baisser à temps et d'éviter la balle. Il n'avait eu aucune raison de l'éjecter ainsi de la trajectoire du projectile. Elle aurait pu survivre sans son aide. Avait-il au moins réfléchi avant d'agir ainsi?

- Merde, Tony, murmura Ziva, incapable de parler plus fort.

Il avait agi comme un con et pris la mauvaise décision. Et maintenant c'est elle, seule ici, qui en subissait les conséquences.

- Merde!

Elle renversa soudainement sa petite table de salon, la faisant voler elle et tout ce qu'elle contenait jusqu'à ce que tout s'échoue sur le sol. Le son de la tasse en céramique qui était posée dessus et qui se brisa par terre suivit de près, les débris de la tasse allant rejoindre les débris de la table.

A quoi cet imbécile avait-il bien pu penser? La laissant _elle _seule pour assumer les conséquences de _sa_ putain de décision. A quoi bon avait-il pu penser, merde? Ziva était emprise au soudain besoin de casser quelque chose. L'écho du son du verre de vin et de la tasse en céramique se brisant résonnant dans ses oreilles. Elle voulait encore entendre ce son. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien casser? Elle ne voulait pas briser un autre de ses verres ou une autre de ses tasses. Elle voulait retirer une pleine satisfaction du geste qu'elle accomplirait.

Elle voulait casser quelque chose qui lui rappelait _sa_ présence.

_Une paire de bras saisirent Ziva par derrière, la faisant légèrement sursauter._

_- Dépêche toi Abby, prend une photo! avait crié Tony en riant, en tenant fermement Ziva contre son buste._

_- Tony!_

_- Souris Ziva! Déclara Abby en levant son appareil photo. Ziva hausa les sourcils avant d'obéir et de sourire gentiment._

_- Oh! Vous êtes mignons sur celle-ci! Vous feriez un joli couple tous les deux..._

_- Règle numéro douze, Ziva, Tony et Gibbs qui venait de sortir de nul part dirent en même temps._

_ Abby soupira._

_- On s'en fiche._

Le barbecue que McGee avait organisé pour le 4 juillet. _Cette_ photo. Abby lui en avait offert un exemplaire dans un joli cadre pour son dernier anniversaire.

Parfait.

Ziva courut presque jusque dans sa chambre ne se souciant pas des morceaux de céramique qui recouvraient le sol. Elle trouva la photo là où elle l'avait mise dès qu'elle l'avait reçue, sur sa table de chevet. De cette manière elle pouvait la voir avant de s'endormir. Ziva attrapa le cadre, se préparant à le jeter fortement contre le mur.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui la stoppa dans son geste, ce qui la fit baisser les yeux sur cette photo qu'elle avait voulu détruire. Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur cette image une demi seconde. Suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle aperçoive son visage, ses traits.

Suffisamment longtemps pour que son sang se glace dans ses veines.

Abby avait raison. Ils avaient vraiment l'air d'un couple. Non seulement Tony avait enroulé ses bras autour de la taille de Ziva, la serrant de manière protective, mais Ziva avait également posé ses mains sur celles de Tony et reposé sa teste contre sa poitrine, tranquillement. Son gentil sourire n'avait pas l'air si innocent que ça. Punaise, on aurait vraiment dit un couple.

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elles coulèrent à flot le long de ses joues, jusque sur le verre du cadre photo. Elle était maintenant tellement loin de la joie qu'elle avait ressenti le jour où cette photo avait été prise. Ziva essaya de bouger, de s'asseoir sur son lit, mais ses jambes ne la portèrent pas jusque là. Elle se laissa tomber au sol, serrant la photo contre elle, ne pouvant retenir les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

_ - Joyeux anniversaire Ziva! S'était écriée Abby, enroulant ses bras autour de Ziva et la serrant fortement quelques secondes._

_- Ouch... Merci Abby..._

_- Attend, j'ai quelque chose pour toi._

_ Abby avait aussitôt disparu dans l'autre pièce de son labo, réapparaissant avant que Ziva n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Elle tenait dans ses mains un Tupperware rempli de cupcakes, ainsi qu'un petit cadeau de forme rectangulaire._

_- Joyeux anniversaire! Avait-elle répété, dans un grand sourire._

_- Abby, ce n'était pas la peine de t'embêter avec ça..._

_- Ce fut un plaisir, promit Abby, en lui tendant son cadeau. Allez, déballe le._

_ Ziva sourit en déchirant le papier cadeau. Elle ne fut pas si surprise que ça quand elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait de la photo qu'Abby avait prise lors du barbecue._

_- Abby..._

_- Prétend pour quelques heures que la règle numéro douze n'a jamais existé, avait répondu la jeune femme._

_ Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été bien. Ziva sourit en regardant la photo, imaginant, rien qu'un moment, que ça puisse être la réalité._

_- Joyeux anniversaire Ziva._

Il se passa un long moment avant que Ziva ne fusse capable de se relever. Mais elle ne supportait plus de rester ici plus longtemps, dans son appartement. Elle finit par réussir à se lever, ses doigts tremblants serrant toujours fermement la photo. Elle attrapa au passage son sac de voyage qui traînait toujours par là depuis qu'il l'avait accompagnée chez Gibbs. Elle entreprit de le remplir.

Vingt minutes plus tard et après un court trajet en voiture dont Ziva ne garderait aucun souvenir, elle referma la porte de l'appartement de Tony derrière elle.

* * *

Tadam! Vous avez eu droit à un long chapitre en plus!


	4. Chapter 4 Scene four - Fix you

Salut tout le monde! Je viens avec plaisir vous poster le quatrième chapitre, toujours ravie que vous me suiviez =). Aujourd'hui l'auteur y associe une chanson de Coldplay dont les deux premiers couplets collent encore parfaitement avec la fic.

Dans ce chapitre, Tim est de retour, tout comme Ducky. Vous allez également avoir des nouvelles de Tony, en savoir un peu plus sur l'état de santé de Ziva. Vous allez aussi retrouver des flashbacks en fin de chapitre, qui vous paraîtront peut être un peu abstraits, mais tout s'éclaircira dans le 5e chapitre. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, et j'attends votre avis.

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Sasha :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Heureusement que Timmons n'existe pas, parce que je sens que sinon tu irais toi aussi lui faire la peau! Et le BAC alors? Comment ça s'est passé? **Amy :** C'est vrai que c'est horrible pour nous de voir Ziva s'enterrer alors qu'on sait que Tony est vivant, et qu'il ne se doute de rien... J'espère que ton petit coeur va survivre à tous les rebondissements qui l'attendent encore, car je veux pas perdre une lectrice! **Chou05 :** Merci beaucoup :) **DiNozzoGirl :** Les nouvelles de Tony arrivent! **Cherisch :** Merci beaucoup ;) **Gwen : **Mais de rien! Pour une fois que je poste dans les temps sans faillir! A toi la suite! **PBG :** Ravie que ça te plaise. Je suis d'accord, l'auteur décrit parfaitement la détresse de Ziva, et Timmons mérite qu'on lui fasse la peau! Contente que la traduction soit réussie =)

* * *

_**Scene four - Fix you (Te réparer)**_

_When you try your best,(quand tu fais de ton mieux) _

_but you don't succeed (mais que tu n'y arrives pas)_

_When you get what you want, (quand tu obtiens ce que tu veux)_

_but not what you need (mais pas ce dont tu as besoin)_  
_When you feel so tired, (quand tu te sens si fatigué)_

_but you can't sleep (mais que tu ne dors toujours pas)_  
_Stuck in reverse (coincé dans ton passé)_

_When the tears comes (Quand les larmes ruissèlent)_

_ stream and down your face (le long de tes joues)__  
__When you lose something (Quand tu perds quelque chose)_

_you can't replace (que tu ne peux pas remplacer)__  
__When you love someone (Quand tu aimes quelqu'un)_

_but it goes to waste (mais que cet amour ne mène nul part)__  
__Could it be worse? __(Est-ce que cela pourrait être pire?)_

Gibbs ne fut pas surpris, même s'il aurait probablement dû l'être, quand un matin quelques jours après l'incident avec Timmons, il arriva dans l'openspace et vit Ziva assise au bureau de Tony. McGee avait été guère plus surpris quand un peu plus tôt, Ziva était arrivée et lui avait demandé en le suppliant presque de l'aider à transférer ses dossiers sur l'ordinateur de Tony. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui posèrent la moindre question, ni ne lui demandèrent de regagner son bureau.

Vance ne leur avait pas proposé de nouvel agent pour reprendre le poste de Tony. McGee et Ziva étaient obligés de travailler quelques heures de plus qu'habituellement pour pallier à l'absence d'un troisième agent dans l'équipe, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en plaignait. Après avoir résolu leur dernière enquête, Gibbs avait insisté pour que Ziva et McGee rentrent directement chez eux. Rentrer un peu plus tôt ne pourrait que leur faire du bien. Il était tenté de forcer Ziva à prendre quelques jours de repos, à lui donner un peu de temps pour faire le ménage dans sa tête. Mais il savait que l'obliger ainsi ne servirait à rien. Bien que la regarder se laisser aller de cette manière ne lui fasse pas plaisir.

Ziva avait emménagé dans l'appartement de Tony. Elle avait même trouvé un double des clés au fond d'un des tiroirs de la cuisine. Elle n'aurait plus à forcer la serrure chaque fois qu'elle devait passer la porte de cet appartement. Emménager chez Tony n'était pas une idée très intelligente, elle le savait. C'était même un peu insensé. Elle n'accomplirait rien en vivant ainsi dans l'appartement d'un homme mort. Ce n'était certainement pas ça qui l'aiderait à aller de l'avant. Mais les quelques moments qu'elle avait passé dans son propre appartement, pour aller chercher des vêtements, des livres, lui avaient causé plus de douleur qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter.

Chaque soir elle s'allongeait dans le lit de Tony, son odeur flottant autour d'elle. Elle veillait tard, regardant ses films préférés, ceux qu'il citait le plus souvent. Elle s'asseyait à la table de la cuisine et relisait sans cesse le post-it qu'elle avait trouvé collé sur un pack de bière dans son frigo. "Pour Ziva", y avait-il noté de son écriture brouillonne.

Elle remarquait à peine qu'elle se consumait à petit feu.

* * *

- Un sergent de la Marine est mort. Prenez vos affaires.

Ziva et McGee réagirent aussitôt. Ziva contourna doucement son nouveau bureau et prit le chemin de l'ascenseur. Gibbs la jaugea du regard, se demandant s'il avait raison de la laisser aller sur le terrain. Malheureusement elle ne lui laissait pas le choix, et il manquait déjà de main-d'œuvre.

McGee conduisit le camion jusqu'à la scène de crime en gardant un œil sur Ziva. Elle l'ignora. Tout comme les autres il avait remarqué à quel point Ziva avait changé dernièrement. Il s'inquiétait, bien sûr. Mais que pouvait-il dire? Aucun mot ne pouvait alléger la peine de Ziva.

Une fois arrivés, Ziva eut un léger vertige quand elle sauta hors du camion. Elle attrapa la porte du véhicule et s'y cramponna pour ne pas perdre pied. ça faisait une semaine qu'elle ne dormait pas plus d'une heure par nuit, presque deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas eu une vraie nuit de sommeil.

- McGee, le périmètre. Ziva, photos et pièces à conviction.

Ziva acquiesça silencieusement, prit l'appareil photo, et entra dans la maison. Elle essayait d'ignorer le léger vertige qu'elle subissait encore. Elle travailla sans rien dire, prenant des photos et emballant les preuves.

- Je suis content de ne pas être dans le même état que ce sergent, dit Ducky avec une pointe d'humour. Il s'agenouilla et sortit la sonde qu'il ne tarderait pas à insérer dans le foie de la victime.

- Où est Palmer? Demanda Ziva.

- Il a eu une urgence médicale, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je dois dire qu'il n'a pas été très clair au téléphone.

Ducky retira la sonde du corps de la victime et regarda ce qu'elle affichait.

- Apparemment la mort de ce sergent remonte à il y a environ dix heures. Il n'a pas de marque évidente de blessure, mis à part ces hématomes un peu partout sur son cou. J'en saurai plus après l'autopsie bien entendu. Mais je suis tenté de dire que ces marques sur son cou nous révèlent la cause de son décès. On peut penser qu'il a été étranglé avec une corde, ou bien quelque chose d'autre, comme un câble.

- Quoi que ce soit, le meurtrier a dû l'emporter avec lui, parce que je n'ai encore rien trouvé dans ce genre, dit Ziva en s'agenouillant aux côtés de Ducky pour prendre en photo le cou de la victime.

- Il l'a peut être laissé dans une des pièces de la maison que je n'ai pas encore fouillé. J'irai vérifier quand j'en aurai fini par ici.

- Et Timothy est déjà occupé à baliser le périmètre et prendre les dépositions des témoins. ça fait beaucoup de travail pour deux agents, n'est-ce pas?

Ziva ouvrit la bouche mais mit quelques instants avant de parvenir à répondre à Ducky.

- Le directeur Vance aura sûrement trouvé quelqu'un pour remplacer l'Agent Timmons d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Cette idée la révulsait encore plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le dire. Mais elle avait promis de bien se comporter avec ce nouveau remplaçant.

- Bien. De toute façon, je pense qu'il ne pourra pas être pire que l'Agent Timmons ma chère.

Cet homme n'avait visiblement fait bonne impression auprès de personne.

- Mais il ne sera pas Tony, ajouta Ziva.

- Non, lui accorda Ducky d'une voix lourde. J'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions pas trouver un autre Tony. Il était unique.

Ziva émit un petit bruit puis se releva rapidement, tentant de fuir cette conversation. Elle était à peine debout qu'un nouveau vertige la prit, le noir envahissant peu à peu ses yeux. Elle tangua légèrement. Elle chercha rapidement quelque chose après quoi s'accrocher, et serra donc dans sa main l'épaule de Ducky.

Le légiste releva les yeux vers elle, surpris de sentir Ziva ainsi serrer son épaule. Sa surprise se transforma en forte inquiétude quand il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme. Ses paupières étaient fermement closes, son teint pâle encore plus pâle que tout à l'heure si c'était possible. Elle respirait de façon irrégulière et Ducky pouvait sentir sa main trembler sur son épaule.

- Ziva!

Ducky se saisit de la main de Ziva et se releva. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et la guida jusque contre le mur le plus proche. Il l'y adossa soigneusement et lui ôta sa casquette quand il vit les gouttes de transpiration qui se formaient sur son front.

- Ziva ma chère, respire. ça va passer. Respire...

Au bout d'un moment Ziva cligna des yeux, sa vue s'éclaircissant doucement. Elle déglutit quelques fois et pris quelques grandes bouffées d'oxygène, puis vint poser ses yeux vitreux sur l'homme resté près d'elle.

- D... Ducky, bredouilla-t-elle finalement, avant de se frotter les yeux.

- Que t'es t'il arrivé?

Avant que Ziva ne puisse répondre, Gibbs entra dans la pièce. Il jeta un œil sur Ziva puis se dépêcha de poser la même question.

- Rien, rien, murmura vite Ziva, reprenant sa casquette des mains de Ducky. Elle la replaça sur ça tête et en profita pour dissimuler une partie de son visage derrière la visière. Ducky et Gibbs échangèrent un regard entendu avant que Ducky ne retourne examiner le corps de la victime. Gibbs s'approcha de Ziva, se tenant là où Ducky se trouvait encore la seconde précédente. Il posa à son tour une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

- Gibbs...

Il la fit taire d'un regard.

- Est-ce que je dois te renvoyer chez toi, David?

- Bien sûr que non, dit Ziva d'une traite, espérant avoir répondu assez fermement. Je me suis levée trop vite, le sang m'est monté à la tête, j'ai eu un léger vertige, c'est tout. Ducky a fait beaucoup d'histoires de pas grand chose.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, répondit Ziva, essayant de quitter la pièce avant que cette conversation n'aille trop loin. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait réussi, ou si Gibbs n'avait tout simplement pas envie de lui poser davantage de questions maintenant.

- Fini d'examiner les lieux. Sur le chemin du retour tu diras à McGee de s'arrêter pour que tu ailles t'acheter quelque chose à manger. Tu as déjà assez maigri comme ça.

- Bien, répondit Ziva bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'intention de passer le message à Tim. Mais bien sûr Gibbs s'en doutait.

- Alors, où veux-tu que l'on s'arrête? Demanda chaleureusement McGee alors qu'elle montait dans le camion. Un sandwich m'irait bien, mais c'est toi qui décide.

Ziva ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre la vitre.

- ça m'est égal, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle s'endormit avant qu'ils aient effectué la moitié du chemin en direction de la sandwicherie.

* * *

- Alex dit qu'ils sont de plus en plus nerveux. Il y a eu beaucoup de bruit autour de la mort de Dinozzo. Ils étaient déjà assez nerveux quand il ne s'agissait que de la mort d'un marin, mais maintenant qu'ils ont aussi tué un agent du NCIS et qu'un de leurs hommes est en garde à vue...

- Oui enfin le gars qu'on a arrêté ne dis pas un mot.

- _ç__a_, ils ne le savent pas.

Conrad réfléchit un moment.

- Tu veux dire qu'on devrait laisser entendre que celui qu'on a arrêté nous livre tout ce qu'on lui demande? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- C'est bas et mesquin. Mais j'aime cette idée. On doit toujours rencontrer Wright ce soir?

- Oui.

- ça tombe bien. Dis lui de commencer à répandre cette rumeur, conclut Conrad.

- Bien chef, dit Cassandra Gagnon en saluant son patron, ce qui le fit soupirer.

- Hey, je peux poser une question? Demanda Tony en levant une main.

- Même si on te dit non, tu la poseras ta question. Alors vas-y.

- C'est vrai. Si votre plan ne marche pas, combien de temps encore je vais devoir prétendre que je suis mort?

- Tu as une copine en deuil qui t'attend à la maison? Demanda Cassandra en levant un sourcil. Tony se

força à afficher un visage neutre, pour que personne ne devine que ses pensées avaient immédiatement dérivé vers Ziva. Elle n'avait pas tort. Comme si Ziva, l'ex-assassin du Mossad, portait son deuil...

- Non, mais tu sais, toute cette histoire d'être mort... ça traine en longueur. Je ne peux même pas sortir m'acheter un pizza ou une bière, ni même allumer mon téléphone des fois que quelqu'un m'appelle...

- Oui, donc pour occuper le temps il vide la batterie de _mon_ téléphone en passant la journée à jouer à ce maudit Tétris.

- Dinozzo, on sait que tu fais un gros sacrifice pour nous, dit Conrad en se levant. Et crois nous quand on te dit qu'après ça on t'en devra une. Le directeur Vance nous a laissé deux mois pour régler cette affaire. Si au terme de ces deux mois on n'a pas avancé d'un pas dans l'enquête, je devrai aller voir Gibbs et espérer qu'il ne me fasse pas la peau quand je lui avouerai que j'ai simulé la mort d'un de ses agents.

Tony soupira à la pensée de Gibbs. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'un jour le sal caractère de Gibbs lui manquerait. Tyler et Cassandra attendirent que Tony ne se dirige vers une autre pièce de leur planque avant de se retourner vers leur patron.

- Je pense qu'on aurait dû lui dire au sujet de David, dit Cassandra après un moment. Les nouvelles vont vite, surtout quand ça concerne Ziva David ayant failli abattre le remplaçant de Dinozzo. Ce n'est pas le genre de rumeur qui s'éteint d'elle-même.

Mais Conrad refusa.

- Moins Dinozzo en sait, mieux c'est pour lui. Si il apprend comment son équipe traverse tout ça, il va vouloir tout envoyer balader et aller leur dire la vérité.

- J'ai croisé David dans l'ascenseur l'autre jour. Elle a l'air d'une déterrée. Elle a visiblement beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée de la mort de Dinozzo.

- C'est le problème de Gibbs, pas le mien. Nous devons rester concentré sur notre mission, et ne pas nous laisser distraire. Le plus tôt nous aurons fini, le plus tôt nous pourrons renvoyer Dinozzo chez lui. Ne vous égarez pas dans d'autres problèmes.

- Bien boss.

* * *

_- Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement, quelque soit la situation, promit Tony en riant un peu. Ziva grimaça quand le rire de Tony se transforma en une toux rauque._

_- Je suis sûre que je ne pourrais pas, marmonna Ziva en baissant sa tête, comme si ça pourrait d'une manière ou d'une autre adoucir ses dernières paroles._

_ Quand elle releva la tête, elle n'était plus agenouillée sur le goudron mais debout au milieu d'une pelouse. Ses mains étaient toujours rouges, recouvertes de sang. Le sang de Tony. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle. La seule chose présente à ses côtés était un trou, à environ six mètres d'elle. Elle ne sait pas ce qui la poussa à s'approcher de ce trou, et à s'arrêter tout au bord de la fosse pour regarder ce qui s'y trouvait._

_ Sa respiration se coupa brutalement comme si quelqu'un lui avait asséné un coup dans la poitrine._

_ Tout au fond du trou se trouvait un cercueil, ouvert. Et dans le cercueil... Tony._

_- Allez, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu ne penses quand même pas que c'est ce qui va me tuer?... Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement._

_ Ziva haleta et tomba au sol, ses jambes ne portant plus son poids. Non, non, non! Il n'était pas mort, il ne pouvait pas être mort, non!_

_ Après une seconde d'hésitation Ziva regarda de nouveau le fond du trou. Elle fut soulagée de voir que Tony ne se trouvait plus dans le cercueil. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas mort. Il était Tony. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle se retourna dans le but de partir._

_ Elle s'arrêta quand elle comprit qu'elle marchait sur quelque chose. Elle recula rapidement et revint sur ses pas. Elle dirigea ses yeux vers ce qu'elle avait écrasé, pour s'excuser. Son sang se glaça quand elle aperçut le poitrine déchiquetée par le trou d'une balle._

_- Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement._

_ Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et la tirèrent vers l'arrière. Elle tomba._

- Ziva!

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, son hurlement mourant dans sa gorge. Elle se réveilla doucement. Elle enleva sa casquette et passa une main sur son visage, son front couvert de sueur. Elle prit quelques grandes inspirations, tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Elle ne parvenait pas encore à regarder McGee. Elle savait qui la fixait d'un air inquiet.

- Ziva?

Elle l'ignora, ouvrit la porte du camion et en descendit. Elle priait pour ne pas craquer avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se soient refermées derrière elle. McGee se hâta de la rattraper pour ne pas avoir à attendre que l'ascenseur ne redescende jusqu'au garage pour pouvoir atteindre son bureau. La montée jusqu'à l'openspace se fit en silence. McGee continuait d'observer Ziva du coin de l'œil, essayant de trouver quelque chose de réconfortant à dire. Il n'excellait pas dans cette tâche.

Ziva s'arrêta à son bureau suffisamment longtemps pour y déposer sa veste et sa casquette mais ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps. Elle défit sa queue de cheval en s'en allant. Gibbs, qui était assis à son bureau, regarda McGee d'un air interrogateur.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose?

McGee soupira en posant sur son bureau le sac plastique qui contenait le sandwich de Ziva.

- Elle euh... s'est endormie sur le trajet du retour. Je pense qu'elle a fait un cauchemar, elle murmurait plein de choses étranges. Et juste au moment où j'ai garé le camion elle... elle a commencé à crier. Il recula un peu en disant ça. Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre ça, les cris apeurés de Ziva étaient la dernière chose qu'il pensait un jour entendre.

- Boss... Je ne pense vraiment pas que Ziva va bien.

- Ah oui McGee? Demanda Gibbs ironiquement. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous faire penser ça?

Ziva recueillit un peu d'eau dans ses mains, puis arrosa son visage dans une vaine tentative de se donner un air un peu plus humain. ça ne servait vraiment à rien. Après un moment elle releva son visage pour regarder son reflet dans le miroir. Elle suivit le contour de ses cernes avec son doigt fin. Elle aurait aimé trouvé un moyen de les dissimuler un peu. Elle pouvait gérer les os prononcés de ses pommettes et sa peau pâle. Mes ses cernes attiraient bien trop les regards. Elle avait besoin de se remettre à dormir.

Mais ce qu'il venait d'arriver dans le camion était l'illustration parfaite de la cause de son absence de sommeil. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter tous ces cauchemars.

Ziva revint dans l'openspace et croisa Gibbs.

- Avale ce sandwich Ziva, lui ordonna-t-il en lui désignant d'un coup de tête le sac resté sur le bureau de McGee. Après tu étudieras les relevés bancaires du sergent Galvin.

- Bien, murmura Ziva en s'asseyant. Elle secoua la souris de l'ordinateur pour le rallumer. Elle réussit à passer les cinq minutes suivantes en silence, mais McGee finit par parler.

- Tu sais... si tu as envie de parler à quelqu'un, je suis là, dit-il finalement sans toutefois détacher les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur. Ziva le regarda une courte seconde avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son travail.

- Je veux dire, je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à parler de ce que tu ressens, et je me doute bien qu'il y a des tas d'autres personnes à qui tu préfèrerais aller parler de ça avant de venir me voir, mais... Je suis là si tu as besoin Ziva. Vraiment.

Il avait l'air si mal à l'aise, mais si sincère. Ziva sourit très légèrement.

- Je sais que tu es là McGee. Merci. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Je m'en doutais, soupira-t-il. Enfin... Tu sais où me trouver si tu changes d'avis. Si un jour tu en viens à perdes totalement la tête et que tu veux parler de tes sentiments... Il s'arrêta en s'apercevant de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais, ça ne veut pas dire que je pense que tu vas perdre la tête, tu en es loin, tu vas parfaitement bien..., s'enfonça Tim.

- Personne ne va jamais parfaitement bien McGee, dit Ziva dans un rire rauque. Et certainement pas moi. Mais merci, je m'en souviendrai. On devrait se remettre au travail.

- Oui...

Le reste de la journée se passa assez tranquillement. Abby avait mis un point d'honneur à serrer Ziva dans ses bras dès que l'israélienne se tenait à moins de dix pas d'elle. Ziva n'y attachait pas grande importance, elle savait que de toute façon elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Si ça aidait Abby à se sentir mieux... McGee réussit à entretenir une conversation de quelques minutes avec l'israélienne sans que la situation ne devienne totalement embarrassante, et Gibbs avait fini par renvoyer Ziva chez elle vers 21h ce soir là en lui interdisant de revenir travailler le lendemain avant midi, et en lui conseillant fortement de prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Ziva savait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un seule solution si elle voulait réussir à réellement dormir.

* * *

- _Depuis quand est-ce que tu prends des somnifères? Lui demanda Ari en posant la boîte de pilules sur la table de cuisine de sa sœur. Ziva écarta les médicaments de sa vue. Elle ouvrit un tiroir, jeta la boîte à l'intérieur, et referma le tiroir._

_- J'ai du mal à dormir depuis quelques temps._

_ Ari passa son regard du tiroir à sa sœur plusieurs fois, et finit par comprendre._

_- Des cauchemars._

_ Ce n'était pas une question. Ziva ne répondit pas._

* * *

_ Ari n'aurait pas aimé la voir reprendre des somnifères. Mais qu'est-ce que ça changeait? Ari était un traitre. Ziva se répéta cela en sortant une pilule et en l'avalant. Elle s'allongea et attendit que le médicament fasse effet._

* * *

_ - Tu prends des somnifères? Demanda Tony en faisant tourner la boîte qu'il venait de découvrir entre ses doigts. Ziva pouvait sentir à quel point cette idée lui déplaisait. Il connaissait les problèmes qu'elle avait eu dans le passé avec ces dangereuses petites pilules._

_- J'avais du mal à trouver le sommeil depuis... Mon retour. Les somnifères... ça aide._

_ Tony lança un regard avisé à Ziva._

_- Fais attention au nombre de pilules que tu avales._

_ Comme si cette idée ne lui était pas venue à l'esprit._

* * *

Ziva soupira en se pelotonnant dans le lit de Tony. Elle regarda la boîte de somnifère qu'elle serrait fortement dans sa main. En dehors du jour où Abby l'avait droguée après l'enterrement de Tony, elle n'avait pas pris de somnifères depuis une bonne année. Elle avait espéré ne jamais avoir à en reprendre.

Elle finit par ouvrir la boîte et en sortit un somnifère. Elle le posa sur sa langue et l'avala. Elle s'enfouit sous les couvertures et attendit que les somnifères fassent leur effet magique.

* * *

_**Pour les trois derniers flachbacks, chacun consiste en une époque différente distincte du présent. Je le précise, parce que quand j'ai lu la fic ça ne m'a pas paru clair... Si vous avez des questions, je suis votre disposition!**_


	5. Chapter 5 The end where i begin

Bonjour! Oui oui je sais on est lundi... Oups! Le week-end a été chargé... Mais je suis là! =)

Beaucoup de flashbacks dans ce chapitre, qui se mélangent à mesure que l'esprit de Ziva s'embrouille. Vous allez avoir des nouvelles de tout le monde, avant de retrouver Ziva en fin de chapitre. Vous allez en découvrir davantage sur son passé... Et l'accompagner une fois de plus dans sa chute. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça! C'est toujours un grand plaisir de lire vos reviews et de découvrir votre avis, MERCI! La réplique sur Tony qui joue au Tétris vous a bien plu apparemment :)

**Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!**

* * *

**Chou05 :** Les somnifères ne résoudront pas les problèmes de Ziva? Tu ne crois pas si bien dire! **Crazy'Leou :** Hey! ça me fait super plaisir de te retrouver ici! Et encore plus plaisir que tu aimes! Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir voulu tuer Timmons... Et la petite photo est de retour dans ce chapitre :) **Sasha :** Est-ce que Gibbs va agir? Mmmh... Peut être! Penses à appliquer les techniques de yoga pour pouvoir respirer calmement en fin de chapitre, inspirer puis expirer hein... Tu risques d'en avoir besoin. J'adore toujours autant tes reviews :)** DG :** TBC? physiquement, pas tellement. Mentalement? L'auteur prend plaisir à torturer tous les personnages. **Gwen :** Tu aimes l'addiction de Ziva aux somnifères? Et bien tu vas être servie! Mwahaha! Tu aimes quand j'aime tes fics? Bah je vais faire dans l'original : j'aime quand tu aimes mes fics! Même si d'un point de vue technique celle-ci n'est pas vraiment de moi... **PBG :** Tu as tout à fait raison, je pense comme toi! Ziva reste dans cette détresse pour garder un peu de Tony avec elle. Et tout le monde est impuissant... Et ça ne s'arrange pas... Hihihi!

* * *

_**Scene five - The end where I begin**_

_Sometimes we don't learn from our mistakes (Parfois on n'apprend pas de ses erreurs)__  
__Sometimes we've no choice but to walk away, away (Parfois notre seul choix est de fuir, loin__  
__Tried to break my heart (On a essayé de me briser le coeur)_

_well it's broke (C'est fait, il est brisé)__  
__Tried to hang me high (__  
__Well I'm choked,_

_wanted rain on me__  
__Well I'm soaked (Et bien je suis trempée)__  
__Soaked to the skin (Trempée jusqu'aux os)_

_ Ziva n'était pas ravie de devoir reprendre des somnifères. Ari la tuerait s'il le savait. Tony en aurait été bien énervé. Mais l'un comme l'autre étaient morts, alors qui se souciait de ce qu'ils auraient pensé?_

_ Gibbs sembla remarquer que Ziva s'était enfin remise à dormir. Mais il était forcé de constater que même si elle avait retrouvé le sommeil, elle ne prenait pour autant toujours pas soin d'elle. Elle semblait ne manger que rarement. Ces derniers jours elle avait reçu des dizaines d'invitations à dîner, de la part d'Abby, de McGee, et même de Ducky. Elle avait refusé gentiment. Elle se demandait si ils étaient déjà allés jusqu'à son appartement pour lui rendre visite. Si ils l'avaient fait, ils n'avaient rien dit sur le fait qu'elle n'ait pas ouvert la porte._

_ Elle continuait de prendre des somnifères. Chaque jour elle luttait pour continuer à tenir debout, et la plupart du temps elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler la seconde suivante._

_ Au moins à présent elle affrontait les jours avec quelques heures de sommeil en poche, un sommeil sans rêves._

* * *

Tony ouvrit grand les yeux, respirant de manière irrégulière. Il haletait, encore effrayé. Il s'assit rapidement et passa une main dans ses cheveux en jurant.

Même un an après les faits, il continuait de rêver du jour où ils avaient retrouvé Ziva en Somalie. Les bleus, coupures, et traces de saleté recouvrant sa peau habituellement douce, ses pommettes saillantes et ses joues creuses... La lueur de résignation et d'abandon qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux d'habitude si plein de rébellion.

Tony était sûr que jusqu'à sa mort il continuerait de rêver de ce jour.

_- Ziva, tu peux te battre?_

Il avait su que cette question était absurde quand les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche. Elle paraissait à peine pouvoir tenir debout, jamais elle ne serait capable de se battre pour sortir de cet enfer. Non. Il avait su qu'elle ne pourrait pas. C'est le fait qu'elle n'essaie même pas, qu'elle ait totalement renoncé qui lui fit le plus mal. Le fait que trois minutes après qu'il lui ait posé la question elle ait proposé que ses ravisseurs la tue si ça pouvait leur permettre à McGee et à lui de rester en vie.

Tony repoussa les couvertures et sauta hors du lit. Il se rua dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un pack de bière. Il aurait vendu son âme au diable pour pouvoir partager ce pack avec Ziva, là, maintenant.

_Merde, je ne lui ai jamais rendu ce pack de bière que je lui devais... Il faudra que je me rappelle de lui en donner un._ Il but une grande gorgée d'eau et fronça les sourcils en s'adossant contre le mur. Il se demandait une fois de plus comment chacun d'entre eux géraient les choses. Pauvre Abby, ça avait dû la déchirer. D'eux tous, c'est elle qui supportait le moins la perte d'un des membres de l'équipe. Gibbs devait taire sa souffrance, comme il l'avait fait pour Kate. Tony se demanda si cette fois aussi il se montrait gentil avec McGee et Ziva. Si oui, ça devait être bien drôle à voir. McGee avait dû se jeter à corps perdu dans un de ses bidules informatiques, évitant de penser qu'il était le dernier survivant de leur équipe originelle. Et Ziva... Qui savait réellement comment elle s'en sortait? Avait-elle été affectée par son _décès_?

Derrière ses grands airs, elle a un coeur comme tout le monde, souffla une petite voix à Tony. Tu sais ça mieux que quiconque. Elle souffre sûrement autant que les autres.

Tony allait devoir donner beaucoup d'explications quand il serait de retour. Il espérait que Ziva accepterait d'entendre ce qu'il aurait à dire.

Tony soupira et passa une fois de plus une main dans ses cheveux. Il retourna dans sa chambre et sortit son portefeuille de la table de chevet. Il l'ouvrit et regarda la photo qu'il y avait glissé. C'était une photo de Ziva et lui, celle que Tony avait aidé Abby à prendre. Il avait apprécié plus qu'il ne voudrait bien l'admettre de pouvoir ainsi tenir Ziva dans ses bras. Il avait été heureux qu'Abby sans trop lui poser de questions accepte de lui en tirer un exemplaire juste à la bonne taille pour qu'il la mette dans son portefeuille. Il regarda la photo un long moment, ses yeux détaillant les traits de Ziva.

Il n'aurait plus à attendre trop longtemps. Il ne restait plus qu'un mois à Conrad pour résoudre l'enquête. Il serait de retour chez lui avant de s'en rendre compte.

* * *

_- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais._

_- Va dire ça à ma mère._

_ Ari hoqueta. Il n'avait pas été capable de se rendre aux funérailles de Tali, un fait qu'il regretterait toute sa vie. Mais il avait tout de même entendu dire, comme tout le monde, que Rivka David s'était effondrée en chemin et avait hurlé à Ziva que c'était de sa faute si sa sœur était morte. Que tout le monde aurait été plus heureux si Ziva était morte à la place de Tali._

_ Comme si Ziva avait eu besoin de ça pour que cette idée germe dans sa tête._

_ Mais ça faisait six mois maintenant. Ari avait été sûr qu'elle irait mieux quand elle reviendrait du Caire. Mais il pensait à présent que revenir en Israël avait réveillé quelque chose en elle. Au bout de quelques jours elle était déjà redevenue un zombie._

_- Tu as parlé à Rivka depuis l'enterrement?_

_ Ce fut au tour de Ziva de hoqueter._

_- Pour quoi? Pour qu'elle puisse une fois encore me hurler au visage que je suis un monstre d'avoir tué ma petite sœur? Je m'en passerai, merci._

_ Ari avait su que ce n'était pas le moment de défendre le parti de Rivka, même si de toute façon il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le faire. Mais il n'avait pas besoin que Ziva le considère lui aussi comme un ennemi._

_- __ç__a pourrait t'aider à te sentir mieux, finit-il par dire._

_ Il était effrayé du fait que les seules fois où il avait vu Ziva heureuse depuis la mort de Tali avaient été quand elle avait tué sans la moindre pitié tous les agents du Hamas qui s'étaient retrouvés devant son arme. Au moins cette passe lui était passée._

_- Je pense juste que tu devrais l'appeler._

_- Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec elle, répondit Ziva. Et je n'ai certainement pas envie de lui parler. Si elle a quelque chose à me dire, elle n'a qu'à m'appeler elle._

_ Ari sut au ton qu'elle avait employé que la conversation était terminée._

* * *

McGee fut surpris de trouver Abby recroquevillée dans un coin, pleurant, quand il entra dans le labo de la gothique.

- Abby?

Elle se leva, prise au dépourvu, et releva la tête. Ses yeux plein de larmes rencontrant ceux de McGee.

- Hey McGee, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque avant de prendre Bert dans ses bras.

McGee traversa le labo et s'assit à ses côtés, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il la serra doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Tu sais quel jour on est?

McGee se retourna les méninges, essayant de trouver la réponse correcte. Il se mélangeait toujours dans les dates.

- Le... 5?

Abby secoua la tête.

- Mardi?

- Non, McGee. Aujourd'hui ça fait un mois depuis que Tony... Depuis que Tony... Elle ne parvenait à finir sa phrase. Elle fondit en larme une fois de plus. McGee serra les dents en resserrant sa prise autour d'Abby.

- ça ne fait qu'un mois, sanglota Abby en enterrant son visage dans la veste de McGee. ça ne fait qu'un mois et tout tourne déjà si mal. Gibbs ne slappe plus personne, te rends-tu compte Tim?

Oui. Oui McGee comprenait.

- Il ne reste plus que deux mousquetaires maintenant. ça ne va pas, il doit y avoir trois mousquetaires. Mes trois mousquetaires me manquent.

McGee ne dit rien.

- Et Ziva... Je pense que Ziva a fini par toucher le fond cette fois.

McGee ne l'admit pas, mais il pensait exactement la même chose.

- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça Abby... tenta-t-il.

- Je suis allée à son appartement, l'interrompit Abby. Depuis cet.. incident avec Timmons, j'y suis allée tous les jours, comme la nuit dernière. Mais elle ne m'a jamais ouvert sa porte. Je sais qu'elle m'entend, même si elle n'a pas de supers pouvoirs... Je toque assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende. Mais elle n'est encore jamais venue m'ouvrir.

D'une certaine façon, ça ne surpris pas McGee.

- Elle gère les choses à sa manière...

- _Sa_ manière de gérer les choses aurait tué ce gars si Gibbs n'était pas entré dans la salle d'observation. Et même si oui, ce gars est un con arrogant, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait mérité de mourir.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle serait allée jusqu'à le tuer.

- Tu es sûr de ça McGee?

Non. Non il ne l'était pas.

- Tout le monde s'écroule doucement, répéta Abby alors que McGee ne répondait pas. Cette équipe a besoin de Tony. On n'est pas les mêmes sans lui.

- Je sais, mais... il ne reviendra pas.

Abby renifla, enfonçant un peu plus son visage contre l'épaule de McGee

- C'est ce qui fait le plus mal.

* * *

Ziva garda consciencieusement ses yeux posés sur l'écran d'ordinateur tandis qu'elle tapait sur le clavier. Elle était seule dans l'openspace. McGee était descendu voir Abby, et Gibbs était parti quelque part, où il allait quand il n'était ni au MTAC, ni dans le bureau du directeur, ni au labo ou en salle d'autopsie. Il devait probablement être parti se chercher un café.

Tout était trop calme. ça rendait Ziva folle. Tony n'aurait jamais laissé les lieux être si calmes. Il aurait lancé une blague ou un commentaire stupide, il aurait joué de la batterie sur son bureau avec deux ou trois stylos... Et Ziva lui aurait dit de cesser ses gamineries, elle lui aurait demandé pourquoi il avait toujours besoin d'être si énervant.

Mais en ce moment tout était trop calme.

Ziva était presque tentée de descendre voir Abby, Ducky même peut-être. N'importe quoi pour faire cesser ce silence trop pesant Mais aller les voir voulait dire affronter leurs regards compatissants, leurs voix douces qui donnaient l'impression qu'ils lui parlaient comme si elle était sur son lit de mort. Elle préférait encore affronter ce silence plutôt que leur pitié.

_Un an. Trois cent soixante-cinq jours. Cinquante deux semaines. Trop longtemps, peu importe comment on comptait. Ziva ne savait pas vraiment comment elle avait réussi à survivre jusqu'à ce jour. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de temps à éviter Ari, qui avait comme par hasard choisi ce jour pour venir faire son rapport. Quelle coïncidence._

_ C'était un soulagement de fuir son appartement, son sanctuaire, qui contenait ses somnifères._

_- __ç__a aurait dû être toi!_

Que se serait-il passé si Tony ne l'avait pas tirée au sol? Aurait-elle réussi à bouger à temps? Aurait-elle pris cette balle à la place de Tony?

_- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit elle? Pourquoi pas toi?_

Gibbs pénétra dans l'openspace, un café à la main, ses yeux se posant immédiatement sur Ziva, puis sur les deux bureaux vides.

- Où est McGee?

- En bas. Parti voir Abby, je suppose. On a une affaire?

- Non. C'était juste une question.

Un mois. Trente jours. Quatre semaines. Trop longtemps.

Ziva leva ses doigts du clavier. Elle avait fini par arrêter d'enfoncer les touches une à une, réalisant que tout ce qu'elle avait pu écrire ces vingt dernières minutes n'avait strictement aucun sens. Gibbs releva la tête alors que le silence remplaçait le bruit de ses doigts heurtant le clavier.

- Un problème?

Mince, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait voulu écrire, au début? Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

- Non.

Elle surligna tout ce qu'elle avait tapé et effaça tout.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée de la laisser ainsi se consumer? Se demanda Gibbs en s'asseyant. Elle n'irait pas voir un psy, pas à moins que Gibbs la menace de la renvoyer si elle n'y allait pas. Et même dans ce cas, ça n'est pas sûr qu'elle irait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer de se renfermer ainsi sur elle-même. Vance commençait à lui reparler d'un remplaçant pour le poste de Tony. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était que Ziva ne s'en prenne à un autre agent.

ça faisait un mois. Et Ziva n'allait certainement pas mieux. Gibbs se demandait combien de temps encore elle espérait qu'il la laisserait tranquille.

* * *

- Alex tu es le meilleur, je t'adore, dit Cassandra dans un sourire en refermant son téléphone.

- Règle numéro douze, déclara automatiquement Tony, en avalant une gorgée d'eau. Cassie leva un sourcil et le regarda d'un air interrogateur, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

- Je ne poserai pas de question... Déclara Cassie. L'Agent Wright a fait quelques recherches, il a peut-être un nom pour le chef du réseau.

Tony s'assit, soudain plus intéressé.

- Il a entendu son... patron, on va dire ça comme ça, parler à deux autres chefs., le nom de _Smith_ est souvent revenu dans la conversation. Ils voulaient lui dire qu'ils en avaient assez, en quelque sorte.

Tony s'enfonça un peu dans sa chaise.

- Génial. Tu sais combien de _Smith_ il existe au Etats-Unis? Sais-tu combien de personnes ont ce prénom ou ce nom de famille?

- C'est mieux que rien, insista Cassie. Et le plus important, c'est la conversation. Ils sont nerveux, ils en ont marre de cette histoire. La rumeur qui prétend que le gars que nous avons arrêté nous dit tout ce que l'on veut savoir s'est bien répandue. Et si ça ne suffit pas, la mort d'un Agent du NCIS pèse toujours sur leurs têtes. Personne n'a envie d'être relié à cette affaire. Les chefs du réseau, ceux qui dirigent, ils veulent régler cette affaire rapidement. Si Alex se débrouille bien, il pourrait même obtenir une promotion. Enfin, c'est une façon de parler.

- Si c'est le cas tant mieux pour lui, lança Tony avec sarcasmes. Je suis tellement content que ma mort serve à votre enquête et vous soit bénéfique à tous.

- Arrête d'être condescendant comme ça, râla Cassie. Tu savais dans quoi tu t'embarquais quand tu as accepté de nous aider. Tu pensais vraiment que prétendre d'être mort serait une autre partie de plaisir pour toi?

- Oh tais-toi.

Tony pouvait gérer le fait d'être mort. Il le pouvait, sincèrement. C'était plutôt le fait que depuis tout ce temps il mentait aux gens qui allaient jusqu'à lui confier leur vie qui le dérangeait. Ils allaient le haïr pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne pourrait même pas leur demander d'essayer de comprendre. Parce que si la situation était inversée, il savait qu'il refuserait d'entendre la moindre justification.

- Tu seras de retour chez toi d'ici peu de temps. Tu n'as qu'à patienter encore un peu.

Tony bougonna.

* * *

_- Allez Ziva, viens! L'incita Tali en se levant en prenant le téléphone de sa sœur pour voir qui l'appelait. Tu m'as promis, pas de travail aujourd'hui, tu te souviens?_

_- Je sais, je sais, soupira Ziva en décrochant. Elle salua brièvement l'interlocuteur avant de reporter son attention sur sa sœur. Un moment Tali, je te promets, je n'en n'ai que pour une minute._

_- Tu as intérêt, cria Tali alors que Ziva se dirigeait vers la salle de bain._

Ziva s'écroula sur le canapé de Tony, enterrant son visage dans ses mains. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait un jour déjà ressenti un si fort besoin d'alcool. Il serait minuit dans quelques minutes et pour la première fois de la semaine les somnifères ne semblaient pas vouloir faire effet. Elle tournait et tournait dans l'appartement depuis une heure, cherchant le sommeil. Mais bien qu'elle soit clairement épuisée, son esprit refusait de se mettre sur pause. Et bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle avait envie d'une bière.

Elle n'allait pas se mettre à boire, cependant. Elle n'allait pas recommencer.

_Ziva entra de manière automatique dans son appartement, et verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Elle marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle attrapa la boîte de somnifère qui traînait sur la table de chevet. Elle prit la boîte à pleine main et se releva, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle prit une bouteille de bière dans le frigo et la décapsula avant de se saisir des cinq-six médicaments qu'il restait au fond de la boîte._

C'est ridicule, pensa Ziva en attrapant la boîte de somnifère une fois de plus présente sur la table de chevet. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit deux autres somnifères qu'elle plaça dans sa bouche. Elle les avala. Si Gibbs s'aperçoit que je ne dors plus de nouveau, il va m'interdire d'aller sur le terrain. Je dois dormir.

Elle regarda l'horloge, 00h05. Fabuleux. Elle s'allongea sous les couvertures et elle se sentit soudainement mal. L'oreiller n'avait plus l'odeur de Tony, il s'était imprégné de son odeur.

- _A quoi est-ce que tu pensais?_

_ Ziva grimaça, la voix forte et énervée de son père traversant sa tête aussi douloureusement qu'une lame de couteau, tandis qu'elle reprenait peu à peu conscience._

_- Est-ce que tu pensais à quelque chose au moins? Demanda Eli David en regardant sa fille lutter pour éclaircir ses pensées et s'asseoir._

_- Non, admit-elle, incapable de regarder son père dans les yeux. C'était... un accident. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir depuis... depuis un moment maintenant, alors j'ai commencé à prendre des somnifères. Je n'ai pas réalisé que mélanger les somnifères avec de l'alcool serait une mauvaise idée._

_- Que tu es bête, lança son père, mais il sembla croire à ce mensonge. Ou alors il refusait d'accepter la réalité. Peu importe. Ce qui importait c'est que Ziva était hors de danger. Il avait parlé aux médecins et les avait convaincus que Ziva disait la vérité, qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé de se tuer. Ziva avait quitté l'hôpital le lendemain matin._

L'horloge semblait narguer Ziva alors que les chiffres rouges lui indiquaient qu'il était presque une heure du matin. Elle grommela et s'assit, attrapa une fois de plus la boîte de somnifères et pour la troisième ou quatrième fois ces deux dernières heures, elle avala deux pilules.

_ - A quoi est-ce que tu pensais?_

_ La voix d'Ari était beaucoup plus calme que celle de son père, mais toute aussi chargée de colère. Ziva se retourna pour regarder son frère, qui lui lançait un regard furieux._

_- C'était un accident..._

_- Ne me raconte pas cette merde Ziva. Tu n'es pas du genre à faire des erreurs, surtout quand ça pourrait te coûter la vie. Tu as peut-être réussi à faire avaler cette histoire à notre père, mais tu ne vas pas m'avoir si facilement. Ce n'était pas un accident. Donc je répète : A quoi est-ce que tu pensais?_

_ Ziva donna à Ari un regard calme et stable. __ç__a avait été assez facile de convaincre tout ceux qui lui avaient posé des questions. Mais Ari refusait de croire ses explications. Il la connaissait trop bien pour ça._

_- C'était un accident Ari. Je te le jure. Maintenant je suis sûre que tu as des choses plus intéressantes à faire que..._

_- Je ne pars pas d'ici tant que je n'ai pas la certitude que tu ne vas pas essayer une deuxième fois de te tuer dès que j'aurai quitté ton appartement! Cria Ari, perdant totalement patience. L'expression calme de Ziva se transforma en colère et elle serra les poings._

_- Je n'ai pas essayer de me suicider, dit-elle froidement à l'adresse de son frère. Tu me connais Ari, penses-tu vraiment que j'aurais essayé de faire une telle chose?_

_- Je te connaissais Ziva, la corrigea Ari. Tu as changé depuis la mort de Tali. Je ne te reconnais plus depuis ce jour là._

_- Et bien peu importe qui je suis, je n'essaierais jamais de me tuer._

_ Ari émit un drôle de bruit exprimant bien qu'il ne croyait pas Ziva._

_- Une fois de plus je n'ai aucune raison de te croire._

_- Et bien ça n'est pas mon problème._

Les chiffres rouges de l'horloge affichaient 01h30 quand Ziva abandonna. Elle repoussa les couvertures et s'assit, décidant qu'une nuit sans sommeil ne la tuerait pas.

Cependant, alors qu'elle se hissait hors du lit, un fort vertige la saisit. Le vertige était si fort qu'elle eut l'impression que la pièce dansait autour d'elle, elle se rassit violemment. Elle amena ses mains sur ses tempes et y fit bouger ses doigts de façon circulaire pour essayer de retrouver une vision claire. Mais la pièce dansait toujours. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de chance sur ce coup.

Après un moment elle réussit à se relever. Elle tangua jusque dans le salon, se raccrochant au mur et aux meubles qui croisaient son chemin pour éviter de tomber. Elle parvenait à déjouer son vertige, mais pas l'évidente nausée qui la prenait maintenant. Elle mit ça sur le fait qu'elle aurait probablement mieux fait de manger quelque chose ce soir. Mais pourquoi était-elle venue dans cette pièce déjà? Tout lui paraissait soudainement si foin... non, attendez, ça n'était pas le bon mot. Coin? Non, ça n'était pas le bon mot non plus. Merde, où était Tony? Il comprenait toujours ce qu'elle essayait de dire...

_ Le son du coup de feu résonna entre les arbres...Elle se sentit tirée vers l'arrière, poussée au sol... elle vit le sang si rouge recouvrir sa veste grise..._

_- Allez, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu ne penses quand même pas que c'est ce qui va me tuer?_

Ziva haleta brusquement tandis qu'elle revenait à la réalité. Merde, combien de somnifères avait-elle pris? Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir... Ses yeux étaient lourds, le sommeil menaçait de la prendre à tout moment. C'était si tentant de simplement se recroqueviller sur le canapé et de laisser ses yeux se fermer... Mais non, ça serait sûrement une mauvaise idée. Si seulement elle pouvait se rappeler en quoi se serait une mauvaise idée...

_Appelle quelqu'un!_ Une voix lui glissa soudainement, comme si Ari lui criait cela du fond de sa tête. Bien. Attendez, pourquoi devait-elle appeler quelqu'un? _Appelle quelqu'un bordel!_

Bien. D'accord. Ziva se releva. Elle regretta immédiatement ce geste quand elle sentit son estomac se tordre, si violemment qu'elle fut surprise de ne pas se retrouver à vomir sur le sol. Comment se rendit-elle jusqu'à la cuisine? Elle ne savait pas. Elle attrapa son portable de sur le plan de travail et s'appuya contre le mur. Elle se laissa doucement glisser le long de celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte le sol. Elle appuya sur la première touche que son doigt trouva.

La petite sonnerie signe que l'appel était en cours résonna trois fois avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

_- Gibbs._

Ziva déglutit deux ou trois fois, considérant l'idée de raccrocher. Mais elle avait besoin d'aide. Et si elle devait faire confiance à quelqu'un, c'était bien Gibbs.

- Gibbs? Je... J'ai besoin d'aide.

* * *

_**Vous avez déjà entendu Ziva dire qu'elle avait besoin d'aide? Mouais... Pas vraiment hein... =) Elle doit vraiment être mal... Et vous alors? Pas trop inquiets? Pas trop de crises d'AIPM? Pas trop envie de tuer tout le monde? Allez, pour vous rassurer j'ai une bonne nouvelle! Je pars en vacances samedi ou dimanche. Oui oui, c'est une bonne nouvelle! ça veut dire que vous n'aurez pas la suite dimanche prochain, mais... Vendredi ou samedi prochain! ça va? Vous allez déjà un peu mieux? Vous aussi vous voulez un câlin de Tim, comme Abby? ça serait bien hein! ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6 Scene six - Life left to go

Hello Hello! Comme promis je poste avec deux jours d'avance, vu que je pars en vacances demain matin. Je ne pars que 4 ou 5 jours, puis je rentre chez moi. Et je repars samedi ou dimanche prochain, pour une semaine cette fois. ça ne devrait pas trop perturber mon rythme de "postage". Simplement, le prochain chapitre sera sûrement une fois de plus posté le vendredi ou le samedi soir et non le dimanche, et le chapitre d'après plutôt lundi ou mardi au lieu de dimanche. Vous avez suivi mon explication? Non? Mdr! Enfin, vous verrez en temps voulu!

Dans ce chapitre, deux grandes discussions entre Gibbs et Ziva. Vous qui attendiez ça, vous allez être servi! Je suis sûre que vous êtes pressés de retrouver Ziva après l'état dans lequel vous l'avez quittée dans le dernier chapitre :). Aujourd'hui, beaucoup d'explications, le passé de Ziva devrait vous paraître un peu plus clair après ça.

J'ai vraiment adoré ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant!

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review :D, et aussi à ceux qui m'ont ajoutée à leurs favoris, ou qui ont mis ma fic en alerte :) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une review :)

Allez, bonnes vacances, bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Crazy'Leou :** J'aime bien te voir agoniser de bonheur =) Tant qu'après ça tu ressuscites... La famille David est encore au rendez-vous dans ce chapitre, ça devrait te plaire. Et les vacances? C'était bien?** Chou05 :** La réponse à chacune de tes attentes dans ce chapitre! Que rêver de mieux? :) **DG :** Pas de câlin de Tim dans ce chapitre... Snif'... Mais un câlin de quelqu'un d'autre! **Gwen :** Nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère te plaira lui aussi... Les personnages se baladent dans divers lieux... Mais hélas dans ce chapitre personne ne descend visiter les égouts. C'est bête hein? **Sasha :** Merci :) T'inquiète pas, les choses s'arrangent un peu dans ce chapitre, dont la fin ne devrait pas te faire subir une autre crise d'AIPM.

* * *

_**Scene six - Life left to go (Le temps qu'il reste à vivre)**_

_Alone as you walk (Tu es seul alors que tu avances)_  
_Through a crowd (au travers de la foule)_

_And its awkward (et c'est dérangeant)_  
_Like nobody sees (comme personne ne voit rien)_  
_And you can't help but wonder (et tu ne peux t'empêcher de te demander)_  
_Would anyone come after you (si quelqu'un remarquerait ton absence)_  
_If you'd leave (si tu partais)_

_So a pain grows inside (ainsi une douleur grandit en toi)_  
_And a fear comes alive (et une peur apparaît)_  
_Like you'll never be free (celle que la douleur ne te quitte jamais)_  
_But there's no pain you feel (Mais je sais que l'amour peut te soigner et te libérer)_

_That I know love can't heal here at all (de la moindre douleur) _

Le soleil apparaissait tout juste à l'horizon quand Ziva bougea. Elle gémit doucement, forçant ses yeux à s'ouvrir. Sa vue était trouble. Elle ne discernait qu'une ombre grisâtre, penchée sur elle. Elle tressaillit, attendant que cette personne commence à la sermonner.

- Ziva?

Elle cligna quelques fois des yeux pour y voir plus clair.

- Gibbs, réussit-elle à dire d'une voix peu assurée.

Elle s'assit doucement. Gibbs prit la carafe en plastique posée sur la table de chevet et servit un verre d'eau qu'il tendit à Ziva. Elle l'avala en une gorgée. Gibbs l'observa en silence.

- Quelle heure il est? Demanda-t-elle finalement en regardant le sol.

- Un peu plus de six heures du matin.

Ziva ferma les yeux, comme tentée par l'idée de simplement se rendormir. Comme si Gibbs l'aurait laissée faire une telle chose.

- A quoi est-ce que tu pensais, Ziva?

Gibbs fut surpris de voir Ziva partir dans un rire rauque.

- Apparemment j'ai dis quelque chose de drôle. Et si tu me disais ce qui te fais rire?

- Une impression de déjà vu, répondit simplement Ziva, sachant que Gibbs n'apprécierait pas qu'elle le compare à son père.

- C'est presque drôle, reprit la jeune femme.

Gibbs se dit qu'il lui poserait plus de questions à ce sujet plus tard quand le sujet reviendrait dans la conversation. Son instinct lui disait que ce serait bientôt le cas.

- Depuis quand tu prends des somnifères?

- Depuis que tu m'as interdis de revenir au NCIS tant que je n'aurais pas dormi une nuit entière.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils.

- ça ne sous-entendait pas que tu prennes des somnifères.

- C'était le seul moyen pour moi de réussir à dormir sans être réveillée par un cauchemar.

- Et la nuit dernière? Que s'est-il passé?

Ziva déglutit, ferma les yeux, et détourna son visage du regard de Gibbs.

- J'essayais... de dormir. Les médicaments ne voulaient pas faire effet. Alors j'ai simplement... continué d'en avaler. Je n'ai visiblement pas réfléchi aux conséquences que ça aurait.

- Visiblement, répéta Gibbs sèchement, d'un ton sarcastique.

- Tu pensais qu'il allait se passer quoi exactement, en continuant ainsi à enchaîner les somnifères?

Il fallu un moment à Ziva pour réussir à répondre à cette question.

- Je... Je voulais juste dormir, finit-elle par murmurer.

Cette réponse paraissait si absurde. Elle savait que ça n'allait la mener nulle part. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi répondre d'autre.

- Combien de somnifères as-tu avalé?

- Je ne me souviens pas.

Gibbs amena une main sous le menton de Ziva et la força à tourner la tête vers lui.

- Ouvre les yeux Ziva, regarde moi.

Elle obéit, et ses yeux acajous plein de larmes rencontrèrent les yeux bleus de Gibbs.

- Je n'ai pas envie que les médecins t'imposent d'aller voir un psy. Mais donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas les laisser faire.

Ziva serra les dents, son estomac se tordant légèrement. Génial. Maintenant il pensait qu'elle était folle.

- Je n'ai pas tenté de me suicider, Gibbs.

- Qu'est-ce qui me pousse à te croire? Demanda calmement Gibbs.

Il n'avait pas envie de penser qu'elle avait essayé de se tuer, bien sûr. Mais toutes les preuves étaient contre elle. Il ne savait plus tellement ce qu'il devait croire.

- Parce que je t'ai appelé.

La réponse était si simple. Et tellement vraie. Malgré cela Ziva savait que ça ne suffirait pas à Gibbs. Elle allait devoir argumenter.

- Gibbs... J'ai déjà fais une tentative de suicide il y a quelques années. Si je suis encore là aujourd'hui c'est uniquement parce qu'à l'époque quelqu'un m'a trouvée. Si j'avais voulu mourir la nuit dernière... j'aurais réussi mon coup. Tu n'as pas à avoir de doutes à ce sujet.

Les traits de Gibbs n'affichaient aucune surprise, mais Ziva savait qu'il encaissait durement ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Tu as déjà essayé de te tuer?

- C'était il y a longtemps.

- Comment ça, il y a _longtemps_?

Ziva soupira et frotta ses yeux d'une main. Elle avait espéré ne pas avoir à replonger dans ces souvenirs. Elle n'avait jamais pensé avoir à en parler à Gibbs, à en reparler à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs.

- Il y a sept ans, finit-elle par admettre à voix basse. Gibbs, je te jure que ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit était un accident. J'étais énervé que les somnifères ne suffisent pas à me faire dormir, je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être développé une certaine résistance à ces médicaments, et que si j'en prenais un peu plus je réussirais peut-être enfin à dormir.

- Tu ne développes pas une résistance à un médicament en en prenant que depuis deux semaines.

- Tu n'as pas encore compris que ce n'est pas la première fois de ma vie que j'en viens à prendre des somnifères? J'en ai pris pendant près de huit mois après la mort de ma sœur, pendant quatre mois après le décès de Ari, et pendant environ un mois à mon retour de Somalie.

Elle se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre.

- Je... J'en aurais sûrement pris beaucoup plus longtemps à mon retour de Somalie si Tony ne m'avait pas forcée à arrêter.

Pourquoi avait-elle eu besoin d'ajouter cela? Elle ne savait pas. Maintenant Gibbs la regardait surpris, d'un air presque intrigué.

- Dinozzo savait tout ce que tu viens de me dire?

C'était là la seule raison pour que Tony l'ai fait arrêter, après tout... Ziva hocha doucement la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- A peu près un mois après que tu prennes ta... retraite, un autre agent du NCIS s'est suicidé. Tout le monde a été assez... choqué. Choqué que ça arrive à l'un des nôtres, je pense. Tony est venu chez moi ce soir là, et on a commencé à discuter. Et puis comme ça, d'un coup, il m'a demandée si j'avais déjà essayé de me suicider. J'ai d'abord essayé de lui mentir, bien sûr, mais il me connait... il me connaissait trop bien pour gober un mensonge.

Elle s'en voulut à elle même d'avoir conjugué sa phrase au présent, et corrigea immédiatement son erreur.

Gibbs acquiesça doucement en frottant ses yeux. Il était fatigué. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, bien sûr. Il était monté se coucher à peine une heure avant que Ziva ne l'appelle. Depuis les heures s'étaient enchaînées. Il avait attendu des nouvelles des médecins, impatient de savoir si elle allait aller bien, puis il avait attendu qu'elle se réveille.

- Gibbs... je suis désolée...

- Ne t'excuse pas Ziva, c'est un signe de faiblesse, l'interrompit Gibbs.

Ziva émit un drôle de son, à mi chemin entre la toux et le rire.

- J'ai été assez faible ces dernières semaines.

- Tu n'es pas faible Ziva. Tu souffres. Tu souffres à un point que la plupart des gens ne pourraient pas imaginer, et que les autres ne connaissent que trop bien.

Ziva respira profondément et avala quelques fois sa salive avant de reprendre la parole.

- Ta femme et ta fille.

ça n'était pas une question. Gibbs n'eut pas l'intention de répondre, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Ziva venait de lui confier des éléments très personnels de son passé. Et bien qu'elle n'attendait pas de lui qu'il lui retourne ce geste, elle venait de mettre le doigt juste là où il fallait. Elle était loin d'être une idiote, même si il lui arrivait d'agir de manière absurde.

- Oui. Je suis passé par là aussi.

D'une main, il écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux du visage de Ziva.

- Cependant il y a une grande différence entre toi et moi Ziva.

- Et laquelle?

- A l'époque je n'avais personne pour prendre soin de moi.

Ziva resta un long moment à regarder Gibbs, repoussant ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Est-ce que tu vas demander aux médecins qu'ils m'envoient voir un psy? Finit-elle par demander d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Elle avait l'air si triste, l'air d'une... petite fille. Ce constat fit mal à Gibbs.

- Non.

Ziva dut admettre qu'elle était surprise de cette réponse.

- Mais ne pense pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça. On va passer chez toi pour que tu prennes quelques affaires et tu vas venir chez moi quelques...

- En fait, la plupart de mes affaires sont dans l'appartement de Tony.

Ziva baissa les yeux en disant cela et se mit à rougir. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de dire à qui que ce soit qu'elle s'était installée chez Tony.

- Bien. Quand exactement as-tu commencé à investir son appartement?

- Après... Timmons. Quand tu m'as renvoyée chez moi, je suis allée jusqu'à mon appartement, et j'étais toujours si énervée... après Timmons... puis je me suis énervée après Tony... j'ai fini par détruire quelques unes de mes affaires qui traînaient par là. Elles semblaient être les meilleures choses sur lesquelles passer ma rage... Je ne me rappelle plus ce qui m'a fait penser que ce serait une bonne idée d'aller chez Tony. ça n'était pas une bonne idée.

- Tu le savais, mais tu es restée vivre chez lui tout ce temps?

Ziva releva la tête pour regarder Gibbs. Elle ne réussit pas à retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elles emplirent ses yeux mais refusèrent de couler. Comme si ses larmes étaient aussi bornées qu'elle.

- Je... ne sais pas ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi, Gibbs, admit-elle après un moment, sa voix tremblant de plus en plus.

- Il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi Ziva. Tu l'aimais, c'est tout.

- Oh c'est _tout_? Demanda Ziva, un brin sarcastique.

- Je savais bien que cette réponse ne te plairait pas, admit Gibbs.

Il souriait doucement.

- Tu vas aller bien Ziva. C'est juste une question de temps.

- C'est ça. Et combien de temps encore je vais devoir vivre dans cet état?

Gibbs n'avait pas de réponse à cette question.

* * *

Ziva ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était ravie de s'installer une fois encore chez Gibbs. Oui, ça lui avait permis de quitter l'appartement de Tony, ce dont elle avait apparemment vraiment eu besoin. Mais elle savait que sans somnifères ses nuits allaient de nouveau être emplies de cauchemars. Des cauchemars auxquels Gibbs allait pouvoir assister, assis au premier rang.

Au moins arrêter de prendre des somnifères voulait dire qu'elle pouvait enfin boire un peu d'alcool.

Gibbs ne fut pas surpris quand il descendit dans sa cave peu après minuit et y trouva Ziva, buvant quelques gorgées de bourbon.

- Tu as fait une overdose de somnifères la nuit dernière, tu essaies avec l'alcool ce soir? Demanda-t-il en lui enlevant avec précaution la bouteilles des mains. Elle ne lutta pas contre son geste ce qui rassura Gibbs.

Pour toute réponse elle marmonna quelque chose en hébreu.

- Parle en anglais, Ziva.

- Je n'allais pas boire jusqu'au coma éthylique, réussit-elle à dire en se levant. Elle erra de long en large dans la cave, passant au travers du bateau à moitié terminé de Gibbs.

- Gibbs, comment vas-tu sortir cette chose de ta cave?

- Secret de fabrication.

- Ooooh. Elle continua de se déplacer, dessinant de petits cercles. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur sauvage, une lueur inhabituelle due à l'alcool.

- On s'est tous creusé les méninges pour essayer de deviner comment tu allais le faire sortir. Une fois quelqu'un a même suggéré que l'un des murs était amovible. Mais je ne me rappelle plus qui a dit ça. Ducky, peut-être? Elle haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. Non, probablement pas Ducky. Je ne pense pas un jour avoir abordé ce sujet avec lui.

Gibbs s'assit sur le tabouret que Ziva venait de quitter et la regarda errer dans sa cave.

- Tu es sûre que c'était vraiment une bonne idée de boire ce soir? Demanda t'il après un moment.

- Tant que je ne prends pas de somnifères, je suis sûre que tout ira bien.

Elle s'arrêta un temps, regardant au sol les restes d'une large tache que Gibbs n'avait jamais réussi à faire complètement disparaître. La tache laissée par le sang de Ari.

- C'est comme ça que j'ai fait, la dernière fois, tu sais. Les choses auraient pu bien se passer, je n'avais avalé que cinq somnifères. Mais je les avais avalé avec de la bière. Je savais que les mélanger avec de l'alcool ne serait pas une bonne idée. C'est pourquoi cette fois j'ai évité de boire. Je ne l'avais pas fait la fois précédente, parce que je voulais vraiment mourir.

- Qui t'a trouvée ce jour là?

- Ari. Il savait que je traversais une mauvaise passe. Il était venu voir comment j'allais. Tu sais avant qu'il ne devienne un traitre c'était une bonne personne. Un bon frère. Mais après qu'on ait tué sa mère, il a changé. Je suppose que cotoyer la mort, ça change un homme.

- C'est le cas.

Gibbs regarda la bouteille de bourbon qu'il tenait lâchement entre ses doigts. Après une minute d'hésitation il haussa les épaules et en avala une gorgée avant de reboucher la bouteille.

- Pourquoi as-tu tenté de te suicider cette fois là Ziva?

Le silence régna un moment alors qu'un air triste s'emparait du visage de Ziva. Elle regardait le plafond maintenant, comme si c'était à lui qu'elle parlait, et non à Gibbs.

- Ma sœur Tali est morte quand elle avait seize ans, dans un attentat suicide du Hamas. Une bombe. Elle rendait visite à mon père pour le week-end, les arrangements de la garde partagée... Mes parents ont passé des heures à se disputer à ce sujet, ma mère insistait sur le fait que mon père voulait nous voir uniquement pour faire de nous la même chose qu'il avait faite avec Ari...

La voix de Ziva s'éteignit.

- Attendez, c'était quoi question au départ?

- Pourquoi tu as essayé de te suicider.

- Ah, oui. Tali rendait visite à notre père à Tel-Aviv. Mais il travaillait, bien sûr, donc c'est moi qui m'occupait d'elle. On ne se voyait plus que dans ces moments là, quand elle rendait visite à notre père. Ma mère m'a rejetée quand j'ai rejoins le Mossad. Peu importe. On était... dans un café, en centre ville. J'ai quitté la table, deux minutes à peine, pour prendre un coup de fil. J'étais au fond du café, près des toilettes, quand j'ai entendu la bombe exploser. Je m'en suis sortie avec quelques contusions et un bras cassé. Tali... elle n'a pas survécu.

Sa voix mourut dans un murmure. Gibbs attendit quelques instants que Ziva se reprenne après lui avoir comté cette partie de son passé.

- Après ça ma mère ne m'a plus parlé que pour m'accuser de tout. J'ai passé le mois qui a suivi la mort de Tali à tuer chaque agent du Hamas qui avait la malchance de croiser ma route. Finalement mon père m'a envoyée au Caire, parce que je mettais en danger la mission d'Ari, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne me souviens plus exactement pourquoi il m'a arrêtée. Peu importe. C'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré Jenny, et pendant un temps j'ai été heureuse de nouveau. Ou tout du moins, je passais moins de temps à ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais quand la mission s'est terminée, et que je suis rentrée à la maison... il aurait peut-être mieux valu que mon père me laisse au Caire. Etrangement, j'ai réussi à traversé sans trop d'encombres les huit mois qui suivirent, jusqu'au premier anniversaire de sa mort. Je... je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui a fait que ce jour là je n'ai pas réussi à tenir le coup. Tout ce que je sais c'est que quand je suis rentrée chez moi ce soir là, j'ai attrapé ma boîte de somnifères, et je l'ai vidée. J'ai avalé tous les cachets qu'elle contenait en les mélangeant avec de la bière.

Elle se tut quelques secondes, comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite. Elle continua avec le ton de circonstance.

- Je me suis réveillée dans une chambre d'hôpital deux jours plus tard pour voir mon père me crier dessus. Plus tard Ari m'a dit que durant ces deux jours je m'étais réveillée quelques fois avant de replonger aussitôt dans l'inconscience. Il m'a dit que je les avais supplié de me laisser mourir. Je n'en n'ai aucun souvenir.

Elle avait l'alcool bavard, pensa Gibbs avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu n'as jamais réessayé après ça?

- Non. J'ai recommencé à prendre des somnifères après la mort d'Ari. L'ironie de la chose ne m'a pas échappée. Ari était celui qui m'avait forcée à arrêter les somnifères la... première fois. A la mort d'Ari je n'ai jamais ressenti ce même besoin de mettre fin à ma vie que j'avais ressenti après le départ de Tali. Peut-être parce que Ari était un traitre. Peut-être parce que j'étais celle qui l'avais tué. Je ne sais pas. J'ai pris des somnifères pendant plusieurs mois après ça, mais je n'en n'étais tout de même pas autant dépendante que la première fois. Le fait que vous soyez tous là m'a aidée, je crois. Et après la Somalie... Après ça les cauchemars que je faisais étaient horribles. J'aurais sûrement pris des somnifères pendant beaucoup plus d'un mois si Tony n'avait pas été là pour m'arrêter.

Ziva fronça les sourcils et Gibbs la regarda faire un peu étonné. ça donnait à la jeune femme un air grave et fatigué.

- Tony a pris soin de moi. Je n'aurais jamais avoué ça en sa présence, bien sûr, il aurait pris la grosse tête. Mais il... Parfois je me dis qu'il m'a aidée à tenir le coup. Même si il me rendait folle très souvent... Je ne pense pas pouvoir vivre sans lui, Gibbs.

Elle se mit soudainement à rire, ce qui surpris encore plus Gibbs.

- Il m'a dit ça un jour, tu sais. Quand McGee et lui m'ont trouvée en Somalie, il... Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était là, et il m'a répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi. Je ne peux même pas trouver une excuse à ses paroles, me dire qu'il mentait, il était toujours sous l'influence du sérum de vérité de Saleem. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé ce qu'il avait voulu dire cette fois là. Même les soirs où il m'a rendue visite, ou ceux où on est sorti boire un verre, ou même quand on est resté au NCIS pour regarder un film sur l'écran plasma... Je ne lui ai jamais demandé. Pourquoi je ne lui ai jamais demandé?

- Tu ne voulais pas connaître la réponse.

- J'aurais dû. J'aurais dû vouloir entendre sa réponse. Pourquoi je n'ai pas osé, Gibbs?

Gibbs se leva et traversa sa cave jusqu'à se tenir face à Ziva. Il eut soudainement un étrange flashback d'il y a cinq ans, quand déjà elle se tenait là dans la même position, avec Ari mort à leurs pieds. A l'époque pour tout signe de réconfort il avait posé une main sur son épaule.

Aujourd'hui, il s'approcha et enroula ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant étroitement contre sa poitrine. Elle mit un long moment avant de répondre.

- Je crois que je l'aimais, Gibbs.

Gibbs soupira et resserra un peu ses bras autour d'elle. Il avait toujours su que la règle numéro douze ne s'appliquait pas à Tony et Ziva, du moins quand l'un et l'autre osaient être eux même. Il regrettait qu'il ait fallu que Tony meurt pour que Ziva prenne conscience de ses sentiments envers l'italien.

- Je sais que tu l'aimais Ziva.

Elle enterra son visage dans l'épaule de Gibbs et leva ses bras pour lui rendre son étreinte.

* * *

_**Maintenant que vous avez lu le chapitre, je peux vous dire où je trouve qu'il y a un problème. Quand Gibbs va sauver Ziva suite à son appel, pour l'emmener à l'hôpital, il va forcément chez Tony, n'est-ce pas? Comment sait-il que Ziva vit chez Tony? Et plus tard quand ils discutent à l'hôpital, Gibbs propose à Ziva de s'installer chez lui, de simplement passer récupérer quelques affaires chez elle auparavant. Là Gibbs est surpris d'apprendre que Ziva s'est installée chez Tony. Mais pourtant, il vient bien d'aller la récupérer là-haut, non? J'avoue que là il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris... Vous avez remarqué la même chose, ou vous êtes capable de m'éclairer?**_


	7. Chapter 7 Scene seven - Everytime

Je suis rentrée de vacances! Et vue que contrairement à ce que j'avais dit je n'ai pas posté le week-end dernier (Désolée, mais je ne suis rentrée que deux jours, et c'est là que Cote a annoncé son départ...), un deuxième chapitre devrait arriver en milieu de semaine. Vous avez tous adoré le précédent chapitre, ça m'a fait trop méga super plaisir :)

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ou ajouté en favori. Beaucoup de nouveaux lecteurs, ça fait plaisir! Je vois que vous n'avez pas plus d'explications que moi sur le "comment Gibbs a trouvé Ziva chez Tony mais ne sait pas qu'elle vit chez lui"... Juste des hypothèses, comme moi!

Aujourd'hui : Le retour des enquêtes au NCIS, et Ziva a d'ailleurs une idée... McGee se fait du soucis, et Gibbs garde son rôle de Papa Ours. Et entre tout ça, Ziva trouve même le temps d'allait faire disons... Une petite ballade!

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**DG :** Toujours pas de nouvelles de Tony dans ce chapitre... Mais encore du Giva! **Romane29w :** Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite. **Lenaoar :** Merci :))** Chou05 :** Je partage tes hypothèses... Mais hélas je n'ai aucune réponse. Merci pour ta review. **Sasha :** Ravi que le Giva t'ait plu, il y en a encore un peu dans ce chapitre, mais à plus petite dose. J'adore toujours autant tes reviews :)** Gwen :** Chose promise chose due, je poste en début de semaine. Avant la fin du mois je vais aller fouiller dans mes dossiers à la recherche de hdll... C'est vrai que je t'avais laissé en plein suspense. Et c'est un plaisir de traduire cette fic. **Kendy92 :** De rien, je suis contente que ça te plaise. C'est vrai qu'il y a de supers fics en anglais sur ce site. **Alicia :** Ton explication est peut-être la bonne. Merci pour ta review!** Chacha0507 :** Merci beaucoup :D **Crazy'Leou :** Merci à toi aussi :)

* * *

_**Scene seven - Everytime (Chaque fois)**_

_Every time I try to fly (Chaque fois que j'essaie de voler)_  
_I fall without my wings (Je tombe sans mes ailes)_  
_I feel so small (Je me sens si petite)_  
_I guess I need you baby (Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi bébé)_

_And every time I see you in my dreams (Et à chaque fois que tu apparais dans mes rêves)_  
_I see your face, it's haunting me (Je vois ton visage, qui vient me hanter)_  
_I guess I need you baby (Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi bébé)_

- Prenez vos affaires.

McGee et Ziva échangèrent un regard fatigué.

- Encore une? Demanda McGee alors qu'ils se levaient tous les deux et attrapaient leur sac. Gibbs ne répondit pas.

Une semaine était passée depuis... _l'incident _qu'avait eu Ziva avec les somnifères. Gibbs avait insisté pour que Ziva reste chez lui, mais il avait accepté de ne dire à personne ce qu'il s'était passé. Personne à part Gibbs ne savait jusqu'où elle était tombée.

Heureusement pour eux depuis que Ziva avait emménagé chez Gibbs, une nouvelle occupation leur était parvenue, sous la forme d'une prostituée qui s'était faite assassinée à quelques rues du Navy Yard. Elle n'était pas la première, avant ça trois autres prostituées avaient déjà été assassinées d'une manière similaire. L'assassin profitait d'elles puis les poignardait au niveau de l'estomac, les laissant se vider de leur sang dans une ruelle.

La différence cette fois était qu'un témoin avait vu la jeune femme se faire enlever au coin d'une rue à une vingtaine de mètres d'où elle avait été trouvée. Selon le témoin la personne supposée l'avoir enlevée portait un uniforme de la navy.

La simple possibilité que l'affaire soit reliée à la navy avait suffit pour qu'on appelle le NCIS et les laisse se charger de cette affaire.

Depuis que l'équipe de Gibbs enquêtait sur ce cas, trois autres femmes avaient été tuées. Gibbs entrant dans l'openspace en criant "prenez vos affaires" était sa manière de leur annoncer le décès d'une quatrième prostituée.

Le trajet jusqu'à la scène de crime se fit en silence, comme toujours ces derniers jours. McGee conduisit. Il était tellement désespéré de cette routine qu'il avait même proposé à Ziva de prendre le volant. Elle avait refusé.

- Ziva, le périmètre. Et aide Ducky avec le corps. McGee, photos et déposition des témoins.

Les deux acquiescèrent et se mirent rapidement au travail. Ducky et Palmer firent de même quand ils arrivèrent.

- C'est tragique, soupira Ducky en examinant la jeune femme à terre, étendue dans son propre sang.

- Même cause de la mort, Duck?

- Un unique coup de couteau dans l'abdomen, des signes évidents d'activité sexuelle... Il n'est pas très risqué de dire qu'il s'agit du même homme Jethro.

Gibbs soupira, visiblement énervé, et enleva brusquement sa casquette pour passer une main dans ses cheveux. La quatrième victime depuis qu'ils étaient en charge de cette affaire, et ils n'avaient pas avancé dans l'enquête, ils n'avaient pas plus de pistes que le premier jour.

- McGee, prenez les bandes de toutes les caméras de surveillance que vous pourrez trouver et donnez les à Abby. Regardez si on y voit cette jeune femme se faire enlever.

Ils avaient déjà fais ça pour les trois précédentes victimes et ça ne les avait mené nul part. Peut-être que la quatrième fois serait la bonne.

- Je m'en charge Boss.

- J'ai une trace de pas, dit soudainement Ziva, attirant l'attention de Gibbs. Il s'approcha de l'israélienne et s'agenouilla. Ziva prit en photo l'emprunte de sang qui se trouvait par terre.

- Il s'agit certainement d'une emprunte de rangers, celles que portent 99% des hommes de la navy, murmura Ziva en mesurant l'empreinte et en reprenant une deuxième photo.

- C'est toujours mieux que rien.

Ziva regarda aux alentours et trouva une autre trace de pas non loin de celle qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle se releva et prit en photo la piste qu'elle suivit. Les traces de pas disparaissaient à l'entrée de la ruelle. Le meurtrier avait dû marcher dans une flaque d'eau, qui avait rincé ses chaussures. Si elle devait formuler une hypothèse, elle dirait que l'homme avait pris à gauche. C'est ce que semblaient indiquer les traces de pas. Mais on ne travaillait pas à partir d'hypothèses.

C'était assez décourageant de travailler encore sur une nouvelle scène de crime. De savoir que malgré cela ils n'avaient pas plus d'indices pour trouver leur assassin que la fois précédente. Tous espéraient que cette fois ils trouveraient quelque chose.

Ziva s'en voulait de presque aimer ça.

* * *

Ziva ne savait pas vraiment quand cette idée lui était venue. Peut-être qu'elle y pensait depuis le tout début de l'enquête, et qu'elle ne faisait depuis qu'attendre le bon moment pour soumettre son idée. Cette idée ne lui était certainement pas venue de nulle part. Cette idée devait déjà exister quelque part dans sa tête avant même qu'elle n'y pense.

Mais quand Abby lui dit qu'elle avait pu obtenir une image floutée d'un homme en uniforme de la navy parlant à leur victime, un seul moyen lui était venu à l'esprit : une mission sous couverture.

Elle devrait être prudente, bien sûr. Gibbs ne la laisserait jamais faire si elle arrivait dans l'openspace et lançait directement l'idée d'une mission sous couverture. Bien qu'elle n'ait aucune arrière pensée et ne veuille pas se mettre en danger.

Vraiment.

- La qualité de l'image est horrible, je ne pourrai jamais avoir une meilleur vue de son visage. Il doit mesurer près de 1m80, peser guère plus de 80Kg, et avoir la trentaine environ.

- Abby, tu me décris là la moitié des hommes de la navy.

- Je le sais bien...

Gibbs porta ses yeux sur la photo floue affichée à l'écran. Ils avaient un aperçu de la démarche de cet homme, mais ils ne savaient pas à quel point tout cela était fiable.

- Si on pouvait prédire l'endroit où il va frapper la prochaine fois...

- On pourrait parcourir déjà être sur place, et attrapez notre tueur, finit McGee, au grand soulagement de Ziva.

- Allons voir si on peut trouver l'endroit où il fera sa prochaine victime, décida Gibbs après y avoir bien réfléchi. Ensuite on ira directement l'y cueillir, termina-t-il.

Gibbs libéra Ziva et McGee à 21h quand il réalisa qu'ils n'avanceraient pas plus dans l'affaire ce soir.

- Hey, tu fais quoi ce soir? Demanda McGee à Ziva alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans l'ascenseur.

- Je rentre à la maison, je prends une douche, et je vais sûrement lire un peu. Pourquoi?

- Et bien, tu sais... Je me demandais juste si tu n'aurais pas envie que l'on fasse quelque chose, peut-être aller boire quelques verres, ou manger quelque part. C'est moi qui invite.

Ziva grimaça légèrement en se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'elle avait bu de l'alcool, du bourbon de Gibbs. Elle avait dû affronter une horrible gueule de bois le lendemain matin quand elle s'était réveillée.

- Merci McGee, mais une prochaine fois peut-être. Je suis fatiguée, je préfèrerais vraiment rentrer chez moi et me détendre. Une autre fois, termina-t-elle.

McGee hésita un moment avant de poursuivre.

- Où est-ce que tu loges Ziva?

L'air confus que lui lança l'israélienne lui en dit long.

- Abby se rend à ton appartement trois à quatre fois par semaine, tu ne lui ouvres jamais la porte. Personne ne peut ignorer Abby si longtemps, surtout qu'elle à tendance à insister. Tu ne vis visiblement plus dans ton appartement. Donc où vis-tu?

- Tu as bien mené l'enquête ce que je vois, McGee. Mais pourquoi penses-tu que je ne peux pas tout simplement ignorer Abby?

- Personne ne peut ignorer Abby.

L'ascenseur sonna alors qu'ils arrivaient au parking et les portes s'ouvrirent.

- J'en suis capable, répondit simplement Ziva et sortant de la cabine métallique et en laissant McGee derrière elle.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas menti quand elle avait dit à Gibbs qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de se suicider. Faire une overdose de somnifère avait déjà était suffisamment douloureux comme ça la première fois. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une expérience qu'elle souhaitait revivre.

Ce n'était pas si mal que ça de se demander comment seraient les choses aujourd'hui, si s'était elle qui s'était faite tirée dessus et non Tony. ça aurait été possible. C'est sur elle qu'avait tiré cet homme, après tout. Si Tony ne l'avait pas bêtement sortie de la trajectoire de cette balle, c'est elle qui se la serait prise. Les choses auraient pu se passer de cette manière. Elles auraient dû se passer ainsi.

Il n'y avait vraiment aucun mal à se demander comment les choses auraient dues se passer.

Même si... il y avait sûrement quelle que chose de mal dans le fait qu'elle aurait préféré mourir à sa place.

* * *

Gibbs rentra chez lui vers minuit et trouva Ziva dans sa cave, en train de poncer son bateau sans trop y penser.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé le bourbon? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

- Je n'ai pas cherché. J'essayais juste de rester éveillée. Et puis je déteste le bourbon.

- ça ne t'a pas empêché d'avaler la moitié d'une bouteille la semaine dernière.

- J'apprends de mes erreurs.

Elle arrêta de poncer et laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps, mais garda le papier de verre dans la main. Elle reprit la parole mais ne regarda pas Gibbs.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on devrait faire une mission sous couverture.

- Je le sais bien.

Ziva se balança un moment sur ses talons, serrant fermement le papier de verre.

- Tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, finit-elle par dire. ça n'était pas une question. Elle savait avoir raison.

- Donne moi une raison selon laquelle je devrais te laisser aller en mission sous couverture.

- Parce que ton seul choix si tu ne me laisses pas y aller c'est de laisser Abby le faire. Et je crois savoir ce que j'avance quand je dis que tu ne veux pas l'envoyer trainer dans les rues en se faisant passer pour une prostituée.

- Tu supposes bien. Mais ça ne me dis pas pourquoi je devrais t'envoyer toi.

- Avant pour une enquête de ce genre ça ne t'aurait jamais dérangé de m'envoyer sous couverture.

- Avant je n'avais pas à me demander si tu n'en profiterais pas pour te tuer.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me suicider! s'écria Ziva en se retournant vers Gibbs, qui la regarda calmement. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi? Demanda-t-elle en réalisant qu'il ne dirait rien de plus.

- Je mettrais ma vie entre tes mains Ziva.

- Alors où est le problème?

Gibbs soupira en se relevant et se dirigea vers Ziva. Il enroula ses doigts autour du poignet de la jeune femme et la força à relever le bras. De son autre main il desserra ses doigts d'autour du papier de verre qu'elle tenait toujours fermement. Le papier avait griffé sa peau, elle saignait légèrement.

- Je ne pense pas que toi tu aies confiance en toi, dit-il doucement. Il s'empara du papier de verre et le lança un peu plus loin.

Ziva regarda sa main et les quelques taches de sang qui y avaient perlées. Son estomac se serra alors qu'elle se revoyait assise à l'hôpital, attendant des nouvelles de Tony, ses mains tachées de _son_ sang...

- Soigne ta main et va te coucher. J'ai besoin que toi et McGee soyez en pleine forme demain.

Il laissa le bras de Ziva retomber doucement et commença à s'en aller.

- Allez.

Ziva le regarda un long moment avant de tourner les talons et de remonter elle aussi.

* * *

Le vent frais de l'aurore fouettait Ziva alors qu'elle courrait, l'air rafraichissant la sueur qui coulait le long de son visage. Elle n'avait pas repris la route qu'elle avait emprunté le matin de l'enterrement de Tony. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussée vers ce choix. Mais quand elle était sortie de chez Gibbs après seulement quelques maigres heures d'un sommeil agité pour sa course matinale, elle avait automatiquement pris la direction opposée, tournant le dos à la route qu'elle avait prise la fois précédente.

Elle était partie courir juste après 4h du matin. Maintenant il était presque 6h et elle ne savait pas réellement jusqu'où elle avait couru, elle se demandait un peu comment elle était arrivée jusque là.

Ce n'est que quand elle se retrouva devant l'entrée du cimetière qu'elle prit conscience de jusqu'où elle était allée.

Ses poumons étaient en feu et ses jambes lui criaient de s'arrêter tandis qu'elle entrait dans le cimetière. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas revenue ici depuis l'enterrement, elle savait exactement où elle devait se rendre. Sa foutue mémoire ne l'avait laissée oublié aucun détail de cette journée.

La vue de son nom, de sa date de naissance et sa date de mort gravés dans le granite de la pierre tombale emplirent ses yeux de larmes. Ces larmes qu'elle avait l'impression de passer 99% de son temps à repousser, à empêcher de couler. Elle serra les poings, et sentit la douleur revenir quand ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume, là ou le papier de verre avait égratigné sa peau la veille au soir.

- Salut Tony, murmura-t-elle la gorge serrée. Je suis... désolée de ne pas être venue te voir plus tôt. Le mois qui vient de s'écouler a été assez agité. Et j'ai... je dois dire que j'ai un peu évité le cimetière. Mais ne le prend pas mal. Il m'a fallu six mois avant de réussir à me rendre sur la tombe de Tali. Et à ce jour je ne suis toujours pas allée sur celle d'Ari. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça révèle sur moi... ou sur toi.

Ziva serra les dents et se passa rapidement une main sur les yeux.

- Tu... n'as pas raté grand chose. Les enquêtes se succèdent au NCIS, comme d'habitude. Vance a essayé de te remplacer, mais... ça ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé. Je suis sûre qu'il va bientôt de nouveau nous assigner un agent. J'ai promis à Gibbs que je me comporterais au mieux avec ce nouveau remplaçant. Je n'ai pas envie de rompre cette promesse. Mais je... je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter encore une fois de voir quelqu'un d'autre prendre ton poste. J'ai pris ton bureau, comme ça au moins je n'aurais pas à le voir s'asseoir à ta place. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Je continue de me dire que tout va s'arranger, qu'un matin je vais me réveiller et que tout sera comme par magie rentré dans l'ordre. Gibbs dit que ça ne marche pas comme ça, mais je... j'aimerais tellement que ça se passe ainsi.

Ziva avala péniblement sa salive, ne s'embêtant pas à essuyer les larmes qui avaient commencé à glisser le long de ses joues.

- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir changer les choses. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir revenir en arrière. J'aimerais... j'aimerais pouvoir arrêter de t'aimer.

Ses jambes fatiguées finirent par ne plus supporter son poids et elle s'enfonça dans le sol, face à la tombe. L'air frais l'entourait, faisant virevolter devant ses yeux quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Elle se mit à trembler.

- Je... ne sais pas combien de temps encore je vais pouvoir vivre ainsi, Tony, murmura-t-elle, incapable d'élever davantage la voix. Je ne me suis jamais sentie dans cet état auparavant. Ni avec Michael, ni même avec Roy... Elle secoua la tête et posa une de ses mains sur la pierre tombale. Je ne sais vraiment pas combien de temps encore je vais réussir à tenir le coup.

* * *

- Hey Ziva, c'est McGee... Encore... Hum, tu sais je crois bien que c'est la huitième fois que je t'appelle... Peut-être que tu es occupée et que tu ne peux pas répondre... Mais ici on commence à se faire du soucis pour toi, alors rappelle moi quand tu auras ce message, si tu n'as pas mieux à faire bien sûr, ou... Enfin si tu pouvais arriver rapidement... Bien. Salut Ziva.

McGee soupira en raccrochant. Il était presque dix heures. Il savait que Ziva était capable de prendre soin d'elle, mais bon sang, elle n'arrivait jamais avec deux heures de retard...

Gibbs fit calmement le tour de l'appartement de Ziva, mesurant l'étendue des dégâts dont la jeune femme avait parlé plus tôt. En sachant de quoi Ziva était capable, il était surpris que ce ne soit pas pire.

Il reprit le volant en direction de l'appartement de Tony. Il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver Ziva, même il ne savait plus où la chercher. Il avait fait le tour de tous les endroits possibles.

Il finit par revenir chez lui et se rendit compte que Ziva n'était pas là non plus, bien sûr... Mais sa voiture n'était plus garée sur le trottoir.

McGee releva la tête quand il entendit sonner l'ascenseur, juste à l'instant où il reprenait son téléphone pour appeler Ziva une fois de plus. Elle était là.

_Dieu merci._

- Ziva! S'écria presque McGee en sautant sur ses pieds, sans vraiment s'en apercevoir. Il fit le tour de son bureau et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Où étais-tu? Je t'ai appelée...

- Je sais, j'ai eu tes messages, le coupa Ziva. Et tu m'as appelée _douze_ fois, McGee.

- Oh, désolée, dit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, rougissant un peu en détaillant sa coéquipière. Ses cheveux, humides, pendaient autour de son visage et commençaient à former des boucles. McGee supposa qu'elle sortait de la douche.

- Tu es en retard, on s'est inquiété.

- Je n'ai pas entendu le réveil sonner, McGee. ça arrive. Ziva alla s'asseoir, espérant ainsi marquer la fin de cette conversation. Comme si McGee allait si facilement passer à autre chose.

- Ziva, il est presque 10h30.

- J'étais fatiguée, apparemment. Ce n'est rien. Je suis déjà arrivée en retard par le passé.

- La dernière fois que tu es arrivée avec deux heures et demi de retard c'est parce que tu étais poursuivi par le FBI, le NCIS et le Mossad Ziva, lui rappela gentiment McGee.

- Et merci beaucoup de me rappeler cette journée. Je ne suis visiblement pas en train d'essayer d'échapper à ces agences, je suis juste assise derrière mon bureau, à essayer de travailler. Alors je me répète : passe à autre chose Tim.

McGee soupira en réalisant que ça ne les mènerait nul part. Il renonça, et préféra descendre voir Abby pour la prévenir de l'arrivée de Ziva. Il laissa la jeune femme seule dans l'openspace alors que Gibbs arrivait à son tour. Elle pouvait presque toucher sa colère tellement il était énervé.

- Où étais-tu bon sang? Lui demanda-t-il en entrant d'un pas pressé dans l'openspace. Ziva se leva et resta calme tandis qu'elle lui répondait.

- J'ai raté le réveil.

- Je t'ai cherché partout, chez moi, à ton appartement, celui de Tony. Quoi que tu aies fais, je sais que tu n'étais pas en train de dormir dans l'un de ces endroits. Alors je me répète : où étais-tu?

Elle aurait du savoir que sa piètre excuse ne fonctionnerait pas.

- Bien. Je suis allée courir ce matin, je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Je... je suis allée jusqu'au cimetière, sur... sur la tombe de Tony.

Si Gibbs avait été du genre à afficher ses émotions, il en aurait perdu sa mâchoire.

- Ziva, le cimetière se trouve à près de quinze kilomètres de chez moi.

- Maintenant, je le sais Gibbs.

Gibbs secoua la tête.

- Quand j'ai été de retour chez toi il était environ 9h et j'étais épuisée. Je me suis reposée un peu puis j'ai pris une douche. J'aurais dû prendre le temps de... répondre à McGee.

- Tu crois?

- Je m'en excuse Gibbs. C'était plus simple de me dépêcher de me préparer que d'essayer de m'expliquer au téléphone.

Le portable de Gibbs sonna avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter autre chose. Il l'attrapa rapidement et l'approcha de son oreille.

- Gibbs.

Il écouta un moment.

- On arrive.

Il raccrocha et détailla Ziva des yeux pendant quelques secondes.

- Abby a quelque chose. Elle nous attend.

Ziva le suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

- ... Donc on a diminué le champ de nos recherches. On a finalement obtenu trois endroits où notre tueur est susceptible d'attaquer sa prochaine victime.

Ziva et Gibbs regardèrent les trois points qui clignotaient sur le carte qu'affichait l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- Personnellement, je pense que _ce_ lieu est le plus probable dit Abby en faisant bouger le pointeur de la souris autour d'un des points clignotants. C'est proche de trois bars, au cas où notre marin ait envie de boire quelques verres avant de tuer quelqu'un.

- Donc c'est par là qu'on commence, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Ziva à l'intention de Gibbs. Il soupira fortement.

- Abby, combien de temps te faut-il pour installer un micro sur une pince à cheveux?

- Dix fois moins qu'il ne t'en faudrait Gibbs, déclara Abby en commençant à s'exécuter.

Gibbs se tourna vers Ziva et lui indiqua la porte d'un signe de tête. Ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir.

- Je n'aime pas ça, dit Gibbs dès qu'ils se furent assez éloignés pour que McGee et Abby ne puissent pas les entendre.

- Je le vois bien, répondit sèchement Ziva. Gibbs... Tu peux me faire confiance. ça va bien se passer.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète le plus Ziva.

Ziva serra les dents, cherchant les meilleurs mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Je peux le faire, Gibbs.

Gibbs leva une main et la posa quelques secondes sur l'épaule de Ziva.

- Je t'interdis de mourir Ziva, tu n'en n'as pas le droit. N'oublie pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, se raisonna Ziva en regardant Gibbs s'en aller. Tout allait bien se passer, vraiment. Ziva et Gibbs n'accordaient simplement pas toujours le même sens au mots "tout va _bien_ se passer".


	8. Chapter 8 Scene eight - Never alone

Comme promis la suite en milieu de semaine =)

Aujourd'hui, vous allez retrouver Tony, oui oui! Vous allez voir, tout va très vite, un peu trop vite même à mon goût... Toujours beaucoup d'inquiétude pour Ziva, en mission sous couverture. Le retour aussi des flashbacks. Attention, tout va basculer! Cette fic prend un nouveau virage... Asseyez-vous confortablement, et savourez la fin de chapitre ;) Et en cas de crise d'AIPM, je rappelle que non, je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fic, même si oui, je sais déjà ce qu'il se passe dans le chapitre suivant, mwahahaha! Vous connaissez le chemin jusque Bethesda...

Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Toujours un plaisir! Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**DG :** La dernière phrase était fatale ;) Celle de ce chapitre aussi... **Chou05 :** Ziva sous couverture arrive, mais pas sûr que ça l'aide à s'en sortir... **Gwen :** Si tu aimes voir Abby s'inquiéter, tu vas aimer ce chapitre!** Alicia :** Ziva ne s'est pas suicidé, mais elle n'est quand même pas passée loin de la mort plusieurs fois.** Sasha :** Tu as bien senti que cette mission allait mal tourner pour Ziva, et que Tony allait bientôt réapparaître^^ Ton instinct est génial! Pas de McGiva Hélas... Tim n'est pas très présent dans cette fic. Merci pour ta review, et un conseil, apprend à gérer tes peurs, ça pourrait être utile... **PBG :** Merci pour tes reviews :) Ravi d'avoir réussi à bien traduire les chapitres précédents pour qu'ils te plaisent autant qu'ils m'ont plu. Tu devrais aimer ce chapitre aussi =D

* * *

_**Scene eight - Never alone. (Jamais seule)**_

_I cried out with no reply (J'ai crié mais tu n'as pas répondu)_  
_And I can't feel you by my side (Et je ne te sens pas à mes côtés)_  
_So I'll hold tight to what I know (Alors je vais me raccrocher à ce que je connais)_  
_You're here and I'm never alone (Tu es là, je ne suis pas seule)_

_And though I cannot see you (Et même si je ne te vois pas)_  
_And I can't explain why (Et que je ne peux dire pourquoi)_  
_Such a deep, deep reassurance (Tu as apporté à ma vie)_  
_You've placed in my life… (Un si grand réconfort)_

- Au moindre instant maintenant...

Tony remua, jetant un énième regard à la personne assise derrière le volant. Ils étaient garés sur le parking de ce _Dîner _depuis presque une heure, attendant "Smith". Celui-ci avait accepté de retrouver Alex ici pour discuter d'une possible promotion, après que son patron l'ait vivement recommandé.

- Est-ce que ce gars va venir ou non?

- Tais-toi Dinozzo, lancèrent les trois autres occupants de la voiture.

Ils seraient tous très contents quand Tony retournerait travailler dans l'équipe de Gibbs. Tony avait lui juste très hâte que cette nuit touche à sa fin. Parce que si les choses se passaient mal ce soir, il était cuit, il était obligé de simuler sa mort encore plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à ce que ça fasse deux mois. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Dormir dans son lit. Supporter les slaps de Gibbs et voir Abby foncer sur lui en courant pour lui faire un câlin. Taquiner McGee... voir Ziva.

Il voulait simplement rentrer chez lui.

- Carter.

Tout le monde écouta attentivement la conversation qui démarrait, via le micro que portait l'agent Alex, sous couverture. Cassie attrapa rapidement l'appareil photo et zooma sur les deux hommes qui s'approchaient d'Alex dans le _Dîner_.

Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Tony s'était attendu à quelque chose d'un peu plus spectaculaire que ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Ils attendaient que Smith donne à Carter tous les détails utiles pour remplir le poste de "Chef" d'une partie du réseau, puis qu'il leur donne la drogue qu'Alex était censé vendre.

- On bouge! Cria Conrad en ouvrant une porte de la voiture, ne prenant pas le temps d'attendre que les autres agents réagissent avant de se diriger vers le petit restaurant.

Ils entraient enfin en action. Ils pénétrèrent dans le _Dîner _en pointant leurs armes, criant "Agents fédéraux" à toute voix. Smith et ses collègues sortirent leurs armes à leur tour. Alex frappa Smith par derrière pendant que Tyler désarmait son acolyte.

ça y est, ils avaient réussi. Tony regarda les deux hommes se faire passer les menottes et lire leurs droits. Il avait l'impression de planer. Demain à la première heure il serait enfin chez lui. Il retrouverait son équipe, ses amis. Ziva.

Tony fut surpris de ne pas réellement se mettre à voler et planer au-dessus du _Dîner_.

* * *

-Gibbs se fait du soucis.

Ducky jeta un œil en direction d'Abby, qui fixait l'écran de son ordinateur en mâchouillant la paille qui dépassait de son gobelet de Caf'Pow. Il se faisait tard. Habituellement à cette heure l'un et l'autre rentraient chez eux. Mais c'était la troisième nuit que Ziva était en mission sous couverture, et d'une certaine manière Ducky et Abby ressentaient tous les deux le besoin de rester au NCIS, côte à côte, au cas où un incident se produirait.

- Il ne l'avouera pas, mais j'ai pu le voir dans ses yeux. Il était prêt renoncer et à ordonner à Ziva de ne pas y aller. Je ne pense pas qu'il aime l'idée de l'envoyer sous couverture.

- Je ne pense pas non plus, acquiesça doucement Ducky. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu le choix.

_ - Tu seras prudente, hein? Demanda Abby en aidant Ziva à accrocher la barrette dans ses cheveux de façon à ce que la caméra puisse convenablement filmer toutes les personnes qui feraient face à la jeune femme. Abby recula de quelques pas pour tester la caméra. Elle vérifia que les images étaient bien transmises sur l'ordinateur portable._

_- Bien sûr._

_- Tu me le promets? Insista encore Abby. Ziva regarda Abby d'un air inquisiteur, faisant comme si elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi la gothique accordait tant d'importance à ce point._

_- Oui, Abby. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Abby observa Ziva un moment avant de bondir en sa direction et d'enrouler fermement ses bras autour du cou de son amie._

_- Tu ne peux pas mourir, murmura-t-elle difficilement en frottant ses yeux. On ne peut pas te perdre toi aussi, tu comprends? Alors ne meurs pas._

_- Abby, j'ai déjà fait des missions sous couverture avant celle-ci, et il ne s'est jamais rien passé. Cette affirmation n'était pas totalement vraie, et elles le savaient toutes les deux, mais Abby ne s'embêta pas à la reprendre. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que les choses vont se passer différemment cette fois-ci? Reprit Ziva._

_- J'ai juste... peur, Ziva. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit._

_ Ziva soupira et leva un bras pour rendre son étreinte à Abby._

_- __ç__a va aller._

_ Abby frotta ses yeux encore une fois puis s'écarta de Ziva. Elle la détailla de la tête aux pieds d'un œil critique._

_- Ziva?_

_-Oui Abby?_

_ Un large sourire étira le visage d'Abby tandis qu'elle tentait de repousser l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait._

_- Tu as l'air d'une vraie chaudasse._

_ Ziva rit._

Abby grogna en constatant que la paille de son Caf'Pow n'aspirait plus que de l'air. Elle jeta avec mécontentement le gobelet dans la poubelle.

- Ce serait bien que Gibbs arrive avec un nouveau Caf'Pow juste au moment où j'ai vraiment besoin d'en boire un autre.

Ducky déposa une main sur l'épaule d'Abby en souriant doucement.

- J'aimerais bien aussi.

Abby soupira aussi et jeta un œil par dessus son épaule en direction de l'entrée du labo

- S'il était là ça voudrait dire qu'ils seraient de retour, et que tout le monde irait bien. Il faut vraiment que tout le monde sorte sain et sauf de cette mission. Je ne pense pas que l'on survivrait au départ d'une autre personne.

- En effet. Mais personne d'autre ne va mourir Abby. Dit Ducky pour rassurer la jeune femme inquiète.

Aucun des deux ne releva le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui assurer cela avec certitude.

* * *

Ziva résista au besoin urgent de tourner les talons et de faire marche arrière. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de paraître nerveuse. Sans mentionner le fait que si elle commençait à faire demi tour et à s'enfuir en courant, elle était sûre de ne pas aller très loin vu les talons qu'elle avait aux pieds.

- Salut ma belle.

Elle se tourna rapidement pour voir un homme s'approcher. Il était un peu plus petit qu'elle, portait une veste en cuir et avait des cheveux châtain clair assez souples. Il était visiblement ivre.

- Et si tu m'accompagnais chez moi, pour la nuit? Je ferai en sorte que ta visite en vaille la peine.

Ziva serra les dents pour se retenir de rire.

- Je suis trop bien pour toi, lui dit-elle, obtenant de sa part un regard méprisant.

- Salope, murmura-t-il en s'éloignant.

Un rire grave se fit entendre dans l'oreillette que portait Ziva, cachée par ses cheveux.

- Joli, Ziva.

Gibbs réprimanda froidement le jeune homme.

- Restez concentré McGee.

Ziva sourit un peu, laissant ses yeux errer le long de la rue quasiment vide. ça faisait trois nuits qu'elle arpentait différents coins de rues, essayant d'attirer leur tueur. Trois nuits qu'elle se faisait draguer et envoyait balader des hommes à la fois déçus et énervés. Aucun de ceux qui avaient approché Ziva ne correspondaient à la vague description qu'ils avaient de leur suspect.

_ - Je n'aime pas ça, quand ils t'envoient sous couverture, soupira Tali alors que Ziva se préparait à partir. Personne n'assure tes arrières quand tu es sous couverture._

_- Personne ne viendrait s'assurer que je vais bien même si je travaillais avec une équipe Tali, Ziva rappela doucement à sa sœur._

_- Mais au moins si tu travaillais avec une équipe, tu ne serais pas toute seule. Si tu es blessée pendant une mission sous couverture, personne n'est là pour t'aider et venir à ton secours._

_ Ziva regarda Tali quelques secondes. Elle remarqua l'air soucieux qui occupait le visage de sa sœur. Elle lui tendit ses bras. Tali ne refusa pas cette offre et se jeta dans les bras ouverts de Ziva. Elle la serra fermement._

_- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, promit Ziva en ramenant doucement les cheveux de Tali vers l'arrière. Il ne va rien m'arriver. Personne ne m'a jamais appris à mourir..._

_- Donc ça veut dire que tu ne peux pas, finit Tali dans un murmure. Elle s'écarta de Ziva et sécha ses yeux humides. Quand même... fait attention Zi._

_- Toujours, Tali._

Elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant à quel point Tali et Abby se ressemblaient. Affectueuses, parfois un peu collantes mais avec un coeur en or comme peu de personnes en ont. Ziva ne nierait pas qu'elle était heureuse que Abby ait dépassé la haine qu'elle avait d'abord ressenti pour elle, et qu'elle lui ait donné une chance de devenir son amie.

_"Arrête d'agir comme si tu allais mourir"_ lui souffla une petite voix du fond de sa tête, la distrayant un instant. _Gibbs et McGee sont juste au coin de la rue. Si quelque chose tourne mal ils viendront directement te secourir. Tout va bien se passer._

Alors pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment que tout allait très mal se passer?

_ - Tu aurais pu te faire tuer._

_ Tony regarda Ziva, qui fixait l'écran plasma, mâchant toujours la paille qui trempait dans son verre._

_- Pardon... Quoi?_

_- Toi. Tu es un idiot. Tu es allé jusqu'en Somalie, tu aurais pu te faire tuer, et pour quoi?_

_ Tony reposa sur le côté le bol de popcorn presque vide. C'est lui qui en avait mangé la quasi totalité. Il s'assit de manière à bien faire face à Ziva, qui refusa de le regarder._

_- Pour toi, dit-il simplement. Pendant un moment Ziva se sentit comme si ils étaient de retour à Tel-Aviv, se faisant face devant le quartier général du Mossad. Mais cette fois elle n'allait pas faire tomber Tony au sol, elle n'allait pas sortir son arme, la presser contre sa poitrine, et envisager l'idée de tirer._

_- C'est la pire des raisons que je n'ai jamais entendues._

_- __ç__a me semble pourtant être une sacrée bonne raison, répondit Tony dans un haussement d'épaules._

_ Ziva secoua la tête, réalisant que cette conversation n'allait les mener nul part. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya en vain de repousser le mal de tête qui s'emparait doucement d'elle. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même elle admettrait que soir après soir elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, depuis la dernière fois que Tony avait essayé d'aborder le sujet de la Somalie. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, ici, c'est elle-même qui ramenait la conversation sur ce point. Elle devait avoir perdu la tête._

_- Je ne t'ai jamais... remercié, n'est-ce pas?_

_ Tony sembla quelque peu refroidi par cette question._

_- Hum. Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais à me remercier de quoi que ce soit._

_- M'avoir sauvée la vie est une bonne raison pour que je te remercie, tu ne crois pas?_

_ Tony regarda Ziva un moment. Son visage affichait un air sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas._

_- J'avais plutôt l'impression que tu n'étais pas très heureuse à l'idée qu'on t'ait sauvée la vie._

_ Ziva serra les dents et prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire._

_- Je suis contente que vous m'ayez tirée de là, finit-elle par avouer, faisant dériver son regard vers le sol. __ç__a m'a pris un moment pour le réaliser, mais... je le suis._

_ Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants._

_- Bien, dit finalement Tony. Je n'aurais pas apprécié que tu m'en veuilles de t'avoir sauvée la vie._

_ Ziva secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle avait été en colère contre lui._

_- Tu aurais pu mourir, lui rappela-t-elle, les ramenant tous les deux à leur sujet de conversation initial._

_ Elle fut surprise d'entendre Tony partir dans un rire jaune._

_- Ziva, je pensais que tu étais morte. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je comptais m'en sortir vivant quand je suis arrivé là-bas?_

Elle n'avait jamais répondu à cette question. Il y avait tant de choses qui auraient dû êtres dites, tant de phrases qu'il avait prononcé et auxquelles elle aurait dû répondre. Bon sang, elle ne l'avait jamais remercié pour toutes ces choses qu'il avait faites pour elle. Quel genre de partenaire avait-elle été? Quel genre d'amie, quel genre de personne avait-elle était pour ne jamais l'avoir remercié?

- Hey, regarde moi ma mignonne.

C'était un dur retour à la réalité. Ziva cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, elle inspecta les alentours à la recherche de l'homme qui l'avait hélée.

- Combien ça va me coûter, de passer la nuit avec toi?

* * *

Dire que Tony était énervé quand il entra finalement au NCIS, à presque 23h10, serait un euphémisme. L'équipe de Conrad l'avait mis hors de lui quand ils avaient prétendu avoir bien trop de travail à faire pour avoir le temps de le reconduire jusque chez lui. Imbéciles...

L'openspace était vide quand Tony y pénétra. Il jeta un œil à son bureau, un peu bêtement, en songeant à combien il serait agréable de s'asseoir de nouveau derrière celui-ci, de regarder Ziva de l'autre côté, de prendre le temps de l'observer quand il était sûr qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas.

- Viens Dinozzo, le directeur veut te voir.

Ce n'était pas comme si Vance avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Il remercia Tony pour s'être ainsi sacrifié, lui offrit une semaine de repos, et lui promit de s'occuper de tout au sujet de Gibbs dès qu'il le verrait. Tout s'était passé tellement vite depuis qu'ils avaient arrêté Smith. Tony ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire de lui-même à cet instant.

Enfin, il y a une chose qu'il savait devoir faire. Gibbs, Ziva et McGee paraissaient avoir abandonné le navire pour la nuit. Mais il était sûr que sa gothique préférée, au moins, était encore dans son labo.

* * *

- Doucement Ziva, murmura Gibbs alors que Ziva laissait l'homme qu'ils pensaient être leur suspect la mener jusque dans une ruelle sombre.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans le coin avant ce soir. Tu es nouvelle?

- Je ne suis nouvelle que dans cette rue, répondit Ziva dans un sourire charmeur. Si tu penses que je ne vaux pas le prix que tu me paies...

- Oh je suis sûre que tu le vaux, lâcha l'homme dans un sourire, ses yeux glissant le long du corps très peu couvert de Ziva. Il émit un son rauque avant de la pousser doucement contre le mur. Puis il l'embrassa, et Ziva sentit le goût de l'alcool sur sa langue. Elle dut se retenir de toutes ses forces de ne pas le repousser immédiatement. Elle remonta ses mains le long de ses cuisses et sourit quand elle sentit quelque chose de dur dans l'une de ses poches.

- Mmmh... murmura-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait. Tu as l'air content de me voir.

L'homme rit.

_- Pour information, c'est mon genou Zi, lui avait un jour répondu Tony._

Ziva se raidit et frissonna. L'homme la regarda d'un air étrange, la confusion se lisant sur ses traits.

- Un problème ma puce?

_- Donne le signal et on arrive dans la seconde Ziva, intervint Gibbs._

Pas encore. Elle n'avait pas encore la certitude qu'il s'agissait bien de leur suspect. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Pas encore. Ziva se força à se détendre.

- Non. Aucun.

* * *

- Je me fais vraiment du souci pour elle Ducky.

Tony se stoppa alors qu'il allait entrer dans le labo. Abby était là, avec Ducky. Ils se tenaient tous les deux dos à la porte, regardant un écran d'ordinateur blanc.

- Ziva sait prendre soin d'elle Abby, tenta Ducky pour rassurer la jeune femme. L'estomac de Tony se serra légèrement à la mention de Ziva.

- Elle va s'en sortir.

- Tu le penses vraiment?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Ziva? Demanda Tony sans réellement y penser, sans réaliser que ni Ducky ni Abby ne savaient qu'il se tenait là, sans réaliser que ni Ducky ni Abby ne savaient qu'il était en vie. L'idée que Ziva puisse être en danger l'inquiétait suffisamment pour lui faire oublier cela.

La réaction que son intervention suscita fut assez drôle, au moins. L'un comme l'autre firent un bond d'un mètre sur leur chaise et se retournèrent aussitôt. Ducky porta une de ses mains à son coeur, Abby couvrit sa bouche de ses deux mains pour retenir un cri. L'un comme l'autre restèrent un long moment à fixer Tony, les yeux grands ouverts par le choc qu'ils subissaient, et probablement aussi par une pointe de peur.

- T-Tu... Tu es... Tu... Ducky ne semblaient pas réussir à aligner les mots pour former une phrase cohérente. Abby avança d'un pas mal assuré, elle paraissait sur le point de s'écrouler. Tony resta stoïque, par peur de les effrayer davantage. Quand Abby fut suffisamment proche de lui pour pouvoir le toucher, elle frôla sa joue d'une de ses mains, puis toucha sa joue, son front, ses cheveux...

- Tu es vivant, murmura-t-elle quand elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait réellement le sentir sous ses doigts. Tu... n'es pas mort. Oh mon dieu, tu es _vivant_.

Après ces quelques mots elle se jeta sur lui et enroula ses bras autour de son corps, le serrant le plus fort possible. Un peu trop fort.

- O-oh... oh, Abby, de l'air...

Abby s'écarta soudainement, laissant Tony prendre quelques grandes inspirations. Elle lui laissa deux secondes pour se reprendre... puis cogna fortement sa poitrine de son poing.

- Hey! Commença à protester Tony, mais il fut couper par un nouveau coup de poing, dans l'épaule cette fois.

- Tu... Elle le frappa dans l'estomac. Le coup lui fit plus mal qu'il ne s'y était attendu.

- Tu es un vrai... Un nouveau coup l'atteignit au bras.

- Salaud. Elle porta le coup final dans ses côtes avant de poser ses deux mains sur ses épaules et de le pousser vers l'arrière.

- Abby! Tony attrapa ses poignets, essayant de la stopper. C'est bon, j'ai compris, tu es en colère. Je suis désolé, d'accord? Tu étais vraiment obligée de me cogner si fort?

- Tais toi! Le coupa Abby à la plus grande surprise de Tony. Elle retira ses mains de son emprise et recula d'un pas pour détailler Tony du regard.

- Salaud, dit-elle une fois de plus, comme si elle n'avait plus que ce mot à la bouche.

- Abby, finit par murmurer doucement Ducky. Il avança jusqu'à la jeune femme et posa une main sur son épaule. Laisse lui une chance de s'expliquer...

- De s'expliquer? S'expliquer? Comment pourrait-il s'expliquer? Le coupa Abby.

- Abby j'étais en mission sous couverture! Intervint finalement Tony, un peu plus fort que nécessaire, mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle l'écoute. Abby s'immobilisa, ses yeux s'assombrirent alors qu'elle reportait toute son attention sur Tony.

- Sous... couverture? Tony acquiesça doucement. Tu... as dû aller sous couverture... en tant que personne décédée?

- Oui... Soupira Tony en commençant à détailler la mission qui lui avait été assignée. Ducky et Abby l'écoutèrent silencieusement. Abby sentait un mélange de fureur et d'horreur monter en elle, tandis que Ducky, bouleversé, réfléchissait à ce que Tony expliquait.

- Donc c'était un mensonge? Finit par conclure Abby d'une voix faible. Tony acquiesça.

- Est-ce que Gibbs savait? Demanda-t-elle après un moment, prête à aller s'acharner sur l'ancien marin pour leur avoir caché la vérité.

- Non, Abby. Personne ne savait en dehors de Vance, de l'Agent Conrad et de son équipe.

Abby jeta un œil à Ducky par dessus son épaule. Il la regarda calmement. Après un moment elle fixa de nouveau Tony, des larmes emplissant ses yeux.

- Abby...

- Est-ce que tu..., murmura-t-elle, sa voix se cassant sous le poids des larmes, as la moindre idée des conséquences qu'a eu ton départ, Tony? Est-ce que tu sais tout ce qu'à entrainé ton _décès_? L'effet que ça a eu sur l'équipe? Sur _Ziva_? As-tu un peu réfléchi avant d'accepter cette mission?

Tony regarda Abby un moment, incapable de trouver quoi répondre à toutes ces questions. Une chose avait retenu son attention plus que les autres dans son monologue : Ziva.

- Quel est le problème, pour Ziva? Finit-il par demander. Abby se contenta de le regarder, comme si il allait pouvoir deviner la réponse dans ses yeux.

Le son provoqué par le téléphone d'Abby vibrant sur une table métallique rompit le silence. Abby l'attrapa rapidement et répondit. Tony se tourna vers Ducky.

- Que s'est-il passé de si important pendant mon absence Ducky? Demanda-t-il aussi calmement qu'il le put.

- Et bien, Tony... Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, pour être honnête. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Avant que Tony n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, leur attention se porta sur Abby, qui haletait, le téléphone toujours contre l'oreille. Ils se retournèrent juste à temps pour la voir abaisser son bras et laisser le téléphone tomber au sol.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda Tony, tout de suite alarmé, tandis que Ducky ramassait le téléphone et reprenait la conversation.

- Allo... Timothy? Que se passe-t-il?

McGee. Tony attendit, retenant son souffle, alors que Ducky écoutait ce qui se disait à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Bien, on arrive tout de suite, Tim. Merci. Il raccrocha, son visage affichant un air perturbé. Etait-ce de la culpabilité que Tony pouvait lire dans ses yeux?

- Ziva a été poignardée.

* * *

_Allez, respirez, et ayez confiance!_


	9. Chapter 9 Scene 9 - Anthem of the angels

Ok, un très long chapitre ce dimanche, rempli de tout plein de choses, que vous avez tous beaucoup attendues! =D J'ai hâte que vous lisiez tout ça!

Pour que la fic soit plus claire à la lecture, j'ai signalé les bonds dans les temps et les flashbacks par des barres, vous me direz si ça va mieux. En tout cas ça fait beaucoup de barres!

Je ne sais pas encore si je reposterai un chapitre en milieu de semaine ou si j'attendrai dimanche prochain. MERCI à tous pour les reviews/alerts/favoris/menaces de mort/crises d'AIPM...

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**MarionNCISlove : **Merci beaucoup! :) **Chou05 :** NON NON! Meurs pas! **Littlebee :** Merci! **DG :** Tu vas avoir le temps de découvrir les réactions de TOUT le monde :), et certaines sont... sont... Mwahahaha! **Gwen :** Allez, encore un peu de lecture! **Alicia :** La suite est là, juste là! Pas la peine de me torturer, hein, on est d'accord, hein? **Sasha :** Mais tu as de la chance, tu lis le jour où je poste la suite! Encore de jolies références dans ce chapitre, et Gibbs a une belle réplique qui tue concernant Tony :) Allez, arrête de courir, et retourne devant ton ordi!

* * *

_**Scene nine - Anthem of the angels (Hymne des anges)**_

_Days go on forever (Les jours s'écoulent éternellement)_  
_But I have not left your side (Mais je reste à tes côtés)_  
_We can chase the dark together (Nous pouvons fuir l'obscurité ensemble)_  
_If you go then so will I (Si tu pars je te suis)_

_There is nothing left of you (Il ne reste rien de toi)_  
_I can see it in your eyes (Je peux le voir dans tes yeux)_  
_Sing the anthem of the angels (Chanter l'hymne des anges)_  
_And say the last goodbye (Et te dire au revoir une dernière fois)_

_I keep holding onto you (Je continue de m'accrocher à toi)_  
_But I can't bring you back to life (Mais je ne peux pas te ramener à la vie)_  
_Sing the anthem of the angels (Chanter l'hymne des anges)_  
_Then say the last goodbye (Pour te dire au revoir une dernière fois)_

Gibbs avala une gorgée de café, par réflexe. Peu importe s'il s'agissait du café sans goût de l'hôpital dont il avait horreur. Il remua le contenu du gobelet, écouta le liquide tournoyer dans le carton.

Tu aurais dû réagir plus rapidement. Ne pas attendre sans bouger qu'elle envoie le signal. Tu savais que ça allait finir ainsi, se répétait-il.

- Gibbs!

Il ne fut pas surpris quand la voix paniquée d'Abby résonna dans le hall, les interpellant Tim et lui. Cependant son étonnement fut grand quand il releva les yeux. Il distingua tout d'abord Abby et Ducky, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Tony, traversant lui aussi le hall au pas de course. McGee fronça les sourcils et se leva de sa chaise, manquant de peu de renverser le café que Gibbs tenait dans sa main.

- On vous a donné des nouvelles? Demanda Ducky pendant que Abby se jetait dans les bras de McGee et le serrait fortement. McGee regarda par dessus l'épaule d'Abby et ses yeux se posèrent sur Tony. Gibbs ignora la question de Ducky, en partie car ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle. ça pouvait donc attendre. L'homme mort qui se tenait debout derrière Ducky attirait davantage son attention.

- Dinozzo... Tu as dix secondes pour m'expliquer pourquoi ton cadavre n'est pas en train de se décomposer là où on t'a enterré.

Tony déglutit, plus que nerveux.

- Euh... oui, Boss... Vance était censé te mettre au courant, en fait...

- Apparemment Vance n'est pas là. Mais toi oui. Neuf secondes.

S'il ne commençait pas rapidement à se justifier, Gibbs allait lui faire la peau.

- J'étais en mission sous couverture, dit Tony d'un trait. L'Agent Conrad et son équipe, ils traquaient un réseau de drogue, on s'est retrouvé mêlé à leur affaire, on m'a tiré dessus, alors ils ont décidé de me faire passer pour mort histoire d'agiter un peu la cellule pour qu'on puisse les attraper, et... ça a marché.

Gibbs écouta les explications de Tony sans broncher. Ce ne fut pas le cas de McGee. Plus Tony parlait plus l'incrédulité se lisait sur son visage. Quant Tony eut terminé, McGee repoussa doucement Abby et s'approcha de Tony jusqu'à ne plus se trouver qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Le Ble...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer, le point de McGee heurta sa joue.

- McGee! S'écria Abby d'une voix mal assurée. Bien qu'il y a moins d'une heure elle avait elle aussi cogné Tony a plusieurs reprises. Ducky et Gibbs ne furent pas si surpris que ça.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde prend plaisir à me frapper aujourd'hui? Demanda Tony en reculant d'un pas. Il frotta sa joue qui prendrait bientôt une couleur violacée. McGee remua sa main dans le vide, déplia et replia ses doigts pour s'assurer qu'il n'en n'avait cassé aucun.

- Gibbs? Reprit Abby en se retournant vers le chef d'équipe. Et pour Ziva?

Gibbs détourna ses yeux de Tony et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

- On est en train de l'opérer, Abs. Elle a reçu un unique coup de couteau dans l'abdomen.

- Mais... Comment ça a pu arriver?

* * *

_- Donne le signal et on arrive dans la seconde Ziva._

* * *

Gibbs serra les dents et baissa les yeux sur le gobelet de café dans sa main, avant de le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche.

- Elle a abusé de ma confiance.

* * *

_- On a perd le signal vidéo, l'informa McGee, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Il a retiré la barrette de ses cheveux. Mais on a toujours le son._

_- Tu es un peu nerveuse chérie, hein? Entendirent-ils le suspect demander. Gibbs et McGee échangèrent un regard lourd de sens._

_- Patron..._

_ Gibbs s'était déjà levé de sa chaise. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de la camionnette et bondit à l'extérieur. Il traversa rapidement la rue, son arme déjà sortie du holster. McGee le suivit de près._

_- Agents fédéraux! Cria Gibbs alors qu'il se jetait dans la ruelle, l'arme pointée vers leur suspect. L'homme, qui plaquait toujours Ziva contre le mur, réagit dans la seconde. Il fit volte-face pour s'enfuir, lâchant Ziva. Elle s'écroula au sol. Gibbs réagit lui aussi au quart de tour. Il appuya sur la détente et une balle vint se loger dans une des jambes de l'homme. Il tomba dans un cri de douleur. Gibbs reporta ses yeux sur Ziva et n'aima pas ce qu'il vit. Elle ne s'était toujours pas relevée._

_- McGee, occupez-vous de lui, ordonna Gibbs en replaçant son arme à sa ceinture. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Ziva. Elle gémit quand Gibbs la retourna. Son souffle se coupa quand il aperçut la tâche de sang qui se formait sur sa robe._

_- Merde! McGee, appelez une ambulance, tout de suite!_

_ Il plaça une main sur l'abdomen de Zia et compressa la blessure du mieux qu'il put, essayant de contenir la perte de sang. Il ignora le grognement de douleur qui traversa les lèvres de la jeune femme. De son autre main il attrapa la sienne et serra ses doigts dans le creux de sa paume._

_- G...Gibbs, murmura-t-elle d'une voix serrée, rendant ce qu'elle disait presque incompréhensible. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'essayer de dire autre chose, elle se mit à tousser, fortement. Un son rauque accompagna sa toux. Gibbs démêla leurs doigts et porta sa main à sa tête. Il la fit doucement rouler sur le côté. Alors qu'elle continuait de tousser, un crachat de sang s'échoua au sol._

_- McGee, l'ambulance! Cria Gibbs par dessus son épaule._

_- Elle arrive, Boss._

_- Gibbs._

_ La voix de Ziva mourut dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle réessayait de parler. Elle leva faiblement une main et la déposa sur celle de Gibbs qui pressait son abdomen._

_- Je... Je suis désolée, réussit-elle à murmurer en fermant les yeux, serrant fermement les paupières._

_- Ne dis pas que tu es désolée, répondit automatiquement Gibbs avant de se reprendre et de se rappeler de ne pas lui montrer qu'il paniquait. Paniquer n'allait l'aider en rien._

_ Ziva rit faiblement. Son rire se transforma une fois encore en une toux douloureuse._

_- Tu m'en voudrais si je te désobéissais? Parvint-elle à demander, comme si la main de Gibbs passant doucement dans ses cheveux l'apaisait._

_- Si tu as conscience de ce qui est bon pour toi, tu ne me désobéira pas Ziva, répondit sèchement Gibbs._

_Elle réussit à afficher un léger sourire alors qu'elle laissait ses yeux se refermer._

_- Ziva... Hey! Ziva!_

* * *

- Je savais que la laisser faire cette mission était une mauvaise idée, murmura Gibbs, plus pour lui même que pour les gens qui l'entouraient.

Il avait laissé Ziva abuser de sa confiance. Dès le départ il avait su que laisser Ziva partir en mission sous couverture n'amènerait rien de bon. Mais il l'avait laissée le convaincre. Et voilà le résultat.

- Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir? Demanda Abby dans un sanglot, après un moment, en tentant d'essuyer les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. McGee s'approcha de la jeune femme et enroula ses bras autour de son corps pour l'étreindre contre lui.

- C'est Ziva. Elle ira bien, comme toujours.

Tony observa McGee et Abby un long moment avant de se retourner vers Gibbs, qui semblait déterminé à fuir son regard. Ducky était le seul qui semblait bien vouloir lui prêter attention.

- Tu vas bien Anthony?

A l'entente de cette question, Tony réalisa qu'il pleurait. Rien d'extrême, mais quelques larmes roulaient tout de même le long de ses joues.

- Oui. Oui, je vais bien. Il passa une main sur ses joues, tentant de les sécher. Après tout, un Dinozzo ne pleurait pas.

- McGee et moi devons retourner sur la scène de crime, dit Gibbs, ramenant Tony à la réalité. Appelez nous dès que vous en savez plus.

- Bien sûr.

McGee jeta un œil à Tony avant de partir. Gibbs ne se donna pas cette peine. Tony ne sut pas lequel de ces deux gestes lui fit le plus mal.

* * *

C'était juste horrible, d'attendre des nouvelles de l'état de santé de Ziva. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire. Abby pleurait en silence, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Tony. Elle, au moins, semblait lui avoir pardonné son comportement. Ducky était assis à la gauche de Abby, ses yeux posés sur le sol. Tony laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre le mur et ses yeux se perdirent sur le plafond.

Elle ne peut pas mourir. Merde, elle ne peut pas mourir. Pas maintenant. S'il vous plait, pensa-t-il sans trop savoir à qui il s'adressait.

* * *

_ Ziva David était morte._

_ Même après avoir descendu sa sixième, voire sa septième, bière de la soirée, ce fait continuait de lui coller à la peau. Il pouvait toujours entendre Gibbs leur annoncer que le Damoclès avait coulé, qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant. Il pouvait toujours entendre Abby craquer et commencer à sangloter, McGee tenter mécaniquement de la réconforter._

_ Ziva David était morte._

_ Tony se remémora la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, il y a près de trois mois maintenant. Quand elle avait été suffisamment énervée après lui pour le jeter au sol et presser son arme contre sa poitrine. Elle avait dit à Gibbs qu'elle ne lui faisait plus confiance. Il aurait dû la haïr pour ça. Il ne devrait pas se soucier du fait qu'elle soit morte. Et pourtant il était là. A ne penser qu'à ça._

* * *

_- Tu as mis toute ta carrière en jeu, et pour quoi?_

_- Pour toi._

* * *

_ Pour elle. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé, chaque décision que Tony avait prise depuis l'affaire Michael Rivkin, il avait tout fait dans l'intérêt de Ziva. Dans le but de protéger Ziva. Et pourtant tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire c'était la conduire droit jusqu'à la mort._

* * *

- Tony!

Il sursauta, réveillé par ce cri. Il ne se rappelait même pas s'être endormi. Abby et Ducky était penché au-dessus de lui, accompagnés d'une femme à la peau mate qui portait une blouse bleue.

Tony bondit de sa chaise, son coeur ratant un battement.

- Ziva?

Le médecin sourit doucement.

- L'opération s'est bien passée, bien qu'une longue période de convalescence attende MmeDavid. Les blessures étaient plus importantes que prévues au niveau de son estomac, nous avons dû enlever une partie de sa rate. Mais elle devrait s'en remettre et pouvoir reprendre une vie normale.

Tony sentit ses genoux faiblir de soulagement. Abby se jeta contre lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Dieu merci, murmura Ducky.

- On peut la voir? Demanda Tony, ignorant complètement les réactions de Ducky et Abby.

- Elle est en salle de réveil pour le moment. J'enverrai une infirmière vous prévenir dès qu'elle regagnera sa chambre.

Tony acquiesça, faute de pouvoir parler davantage. Ducky prit le relai et remercia le médecin avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Le légiste sortit son téléphone, sûrement pour informer Gibbs. Tony regarda sa montre. 05h23. Six heures, sept minutes et environ vingt-cinq secondes avaient défilées depuis qu'il était réapparu au NCIS. C'était impressionnant de voir à quelle vitesse les choses pouvaient mal tourner.

Ils durent attendre encore une heure et demi avant qu'une infirmière ne les conduise jusqu'à la chambre de Ziva. Tony eut l'impression que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous son poids quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la femme allongée dans le lit.

Elle avait l'air si petite, enterrée de cette manière entre toutes ces couvertures et tous ces oreillers blancs. Il s'approcha en tremblant, leva une main pour la poser sur celle squelettique de Ziva.

_Ziva..._

Abby tira une chaise et la plaça derrière Tony. Il s'y effondra, et porta sa deuxième main sur celle de Ziva.

* * *

Tony sentit ses yeux se poser sur l'arrière de sa tête bien avant qu'il n'ose prendre la parole.

- Salut Patron.

Abby dormait, en boule, recroquevillée sur elle-même dans une chaise de l'autre côté du lit de Ziva. Ducky avait quitté la pièce une demi-heure plus tôt en promettant de revenir avec de la nourriture.

- Dinozzo, répondit froidement Gibbs. J'ai parlé à Vance et Conrad, reprit-il après un instant de silence.

Tony ne détourna pas ses yeux de Ziva quand il reprit la parole.

- Je dois toujours m'attendre à des représailles de ta part?

Une forte gifle sur l'arrière de sa tête lui servit de réponse.

- Patron...

- Tais-toi Dinozzo.

Gibbs avait l'air énervé à présent. Tony resserra sa prise autour de la main de Ziva pendant quelques secondes avant de la lâcher et de se retourner pour faire face à Gibbs.

- Pour quoi est-ce que tu m'en veux? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu plus assurée qu'il ne l'était réellement.

- Tu m'en veux d'avoir accepté une mission sous couverture sans te tenir au courant? Tu m'en veux d'avoir feint ma mort et de vous avoir menti à tous pendant un mois et demi?

- Oui. Et oui.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi alors? Que je m'excuse?

- Non.

Tony commençait à perdre patience. Que voulait Gibbs à la fin?

- Quoi alors?

Tony recula d'un pas alors que Gibbs le giflait une fois de plus.

- Je veux que tu prennes pleinement conscience des conséquences de tout ça. Réfléchi Dinozzo. Que pensais-tu que ça ferait aux personnes les plus proches de toi de penser que tu étais mort?

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse à laquelle Tony s'était attendu.

- Je... J'ai bien pensé que vous en seriez bouleversé, je savais que ça ferait certainement beaucoup de mal à Abby, mais je me suis dit que finalement vous réussiriez tous à... continuer d'avancer, passer à autre chose. Comme après Kate.

- Et Ziva?

Cette question prit Tony par surprise.

- Ziva?

- Oui, Dinozzo. Ziva. Environ 1m65, les cheveux bruns, ancien assassin du Mossad, allongée dans un lit d'hôpital derrière toi parce qu'elle vient de se faire poignarder...

- Quoi, Ziva, Boss? L'interrompit Tony, ne supportant pas plus longtemps les sarcasmes de Gibbs.

- Que penses-tu que ça lui a fait de penser que tu étais mort?

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour répondre... mais il la referma. Il la rouvrit. Il jeta un œil à Ziva par dessus son épaule. Les médicaments qu'on lui avait donné et la quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdu faisaient qu'elle dormait toujours. Il reporta ses yeux sur Gibbs, qui le regardait dans l'attente d'une réponse.

- Elle... Je pensais qu'elle s'en sortirait très bien, et passerait au-dessus de ça, comme elle le fait d'habitude, marmonna-t-il bêtement en frottant l'arrière de sa tête. Je veux dire... C'est Ziva. De quelle autre manière aurait-elle pu réagir?

Gibbs secoua la tête. Si auparavant Tony avait pensé que son patron était énervé, ce n'était rien comparé au regard qu'il affichait à présent.

- Tu as de la chance que McGee t'ait déjà frappé. S'il ne l'avait pas fait je peux te jurer que tu serais à terre maintenant.

Tony fut soudainement très heureux que McGee l'ait frappé en premier, plus tôt dans la nuit.

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il enfin. Il avait un peu peur d'entendre la réponse. Le regard que Gibbs lança à Ziva ne fit qu'agrandir ses craintes.

- Rien de bon.

Tony hoqueta. Ce n'était pas très clair comme réponse.

- Mais encore?

Gibbs secoua la tête, une fois de plus.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter cela, Dinozzo. Si elle veut que tu saches ce qu'il s'est passé, alors elle te le dira.

Tony ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça.

- Je vais te dire une chose cependant. Penser que tu étais mort l'a détruite, Dinozzo. A petit feu. Réfléchis-y.

Il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Tony resta un moment à fixer la porte qui venait de se refermer avant de refaire face à Ziva, incapable de penser alors qu'il l'observait.

Non. Non. Ziva devait être celle qui gérait les choses. Abby devait être celle qui pleurait, Ducky devait parler, raconter tout un tas d'histoires pour couvrir sa peine. Gibbs devait se jeter dans le travail, McGee dans ses trucs d'ordinateurs. Ziva devait aller bien. Elle était leur roc, celle qui gérait ses émotions, qui ne laissait rien l'atteindre. Jusque là elle avait toujours su passer à autre chose. Oui, comme tout le monde elle souffrait quand quelque chose se produisait. Mais elle ne laissait jamais sa peine l'affecter trop longtemps, et elle la cachait. Elle ne devait pas être celle qui souffrait. Elle ne devait pas en sortir détruite.

Elle devait être celle qui s'en sortait.

* * *

_ Ziva essaya de ne pas broncher quand l'homme enleva la barrette de ses cheveux, et la laissa tomber par terre. Elle savait que Gibbs et McGee attendait toujours qu'elle leur fasse signe. Mais ils viendraient certainement dès qu'ils verraient qu'ils ne recevaient plus la vidéo._

_ Merde._

_- Tu es un peu nerveuse chérie, hein? L'homme rit tandis que Ziva remontait ses mains le long de sa cuisse. Ses doigts experts glissèrent discrètement dans le haut de sa poche. Le bout de ses doigts frôlèrent le manche du couteau qu'elle savait qu'il avait dans la poche._

_- Tu l'es?_

_ Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du manche du couteau. Ziva ne se rappelait que vaguement des quelques secondes qui suivirent._

_ L'homme réalisa finalement qu'elle avait trouvé son arme. Il recula d'un pas alors qu'elle le sortait de sa poche. Elle le leva en sa direction._

_- Salope, lâcha-t-il, réagissant comme peu de personnes le feraient à la vue d'une arme pointée vers elles._

_ Il l'attrapa, sa main large et musclée s'enroulant autour de son maigre poignet. Il le serra fortement. Elle hoqueta de surprise, la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle faisant s'ouvrir ses doigts malgré sa volonté. Le couteau lui glissa des mains. L'homme la projeta contre le mur, la retenant d'une main pendant qu'il se baissait pour ramasser le couteau._

_ C'est là qu'il la poignarda dans l'abdomen._

* * *

Ziva résista au besoin pressant de gémir alors qu'elle reprenait peu à peu conscience. Une douleur vive lui brûlait le ventre. Un pénible souvenir du coup de poignard qu'elle avait reçu. Elle pouvait entendre une machine beeper quelque part à sa droite. Un moniteur cardiaque, comprit-elle après une seconde de réflexion. Bien sûr. Elle était à l'hôpital. Gibbs ne l'aurait jamais laissée mourir. Même si elle n'avait pas non plus couru après le mort.

Après quelques instants, Ziva fut certaine de deux choses. Tout d'abord, quelqu'un parlait. Ensuite, quelqu'un tenait sa main.

- Quand penses-tu qu'elle va se réveiller?

C'était Abby, bien sûr. Mais ça n'était pas Abby qui tenait sa main. La main sur la sienne était trop grosse, trop rêche... mais pas assez calleuse pour être celle de Gibbs. Qui, alors?

- Je ne sais pas Abs. Bientôt, j'espère.

Si le moniteur cardiaque n'avait pas continué de beeper régulièrement, Ziva aurait été sûre que son coeur avait cessé de battre. Oh mon dieu... Oh mon dieu...

- ça fait des heures. Tu crois que c'est mauvais signe qu'elle ne se soit pas encore réveillée?

La voix d'Abby était pleine de larmes. Si Ziva n'avait pas été entièrement concentrée sur la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle se serait sentie coupable d'avoir tant inquiété Abby.

- Elle se réveillera quand elle sera prête. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Abby garda le silence un moment avant de répondre.

- Je ne sais pas si elle sera un jour prête.

Le silence emplit la pièce une fois de plus. Ziva réfléchissait du plus vite qu'elle le pouvait. Non, non, non. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas... Il était mort. Elle l'avait regardé saigner sous ses mains. Elle avait vu la vie le quitter seconde après seconde. Elle était allée à son putain d'enterrement. Il était _mort._

- Ziva?

C'était Abby, et Ziva en fut en quelque sorte soulagée. Abby. Abby était vivante. C'était normal que Abby parle. Mais la main qui caressait sa joue, qui séchait les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas senti couler sur ses joues... ce n'était pas celle d'Abby.

- Ziva, hey... Zi, ouvre les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Elle était en train d'halluciner. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Ziva éclata en sanglot alors que cette réalisation la frappait. Tout ça n'était qu'une hallucination.

- Ziva...

- C'est toi, le coupa subitement Abby. Elle ne sait pas... Je pense que tu lui fais peur.

Le silence suivit les mots d'Abby. Soudainement la main qui serrait celle de Ziva s'en alla, la faisant se sentir étrangement nue. Abby reprit la parole, parlant rapidement, comme si ce qu'elle avait à dire était trop important pour attendre, pour parler plus doucement.

- Ziva, je sais que c'est très étrange, mais il s'est passé plein de choses, des choses que tu devrais vraiment savoir, car ça changerait toute ta vie, alors s'il te plait... je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux.

Elle obéit à contre coeur, forçant ses paupières à s'ouvrir, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux quand elle réalisa que des larmes troublaient sa vue. Enfin Abby apparut dans son champ de vision, penchée au dessus d'elle, souriant, pleurant un peu elle aussi, mais pour une raison totalement différente.

- Abby... La voix de Ziva craqua alors qu'elle parlait et elle se sentit gênée. Cela fit légèrement sourire Abby.

- N'essaie pas de parler, d'accord? Contente-toi... d'écouter. Parce que je vais sûrement très mal t'expliquer tout ça. Et Gibbs devrait vraiment être là à ma place en train de te dire tout ça. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de quand il va revenir et tu dois vraiment savoir...

- Abby.

Abby se tut quand Ziva lui coupa la parole.

- Tu as raison. Les explications.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux un moment.

- Ziva, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, au sujet de Tony. Quand il est... mort.

Ziva tenta de ne pas faiblir au rappel de ce souvenir.

- Ce qui s'est passé, ça n'était pas... ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme on l'a cru. Un des autres chefs d'équipe, l'Agent... Conrad, ou quelque chose comme ça, il a monté ce plan de toute pièce pour utiliser le fait que Tony se soit fait tirer dessus comme un moyen de boucler une enquête. Le... le plan était de prétendre que Tony était mort, et de s'en servir pour... quelque chose, je ne sais plus vraiment, j'ai un peu arrêter d'écouter une fois arrivée à cette partie des explications...

Ziva regarda Abby un long moment, enregistrant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- ça... Tu veux dire que... Il... Elle ne parvenait pas à finir sa phrase.

- Ziva.

Elle tourna lentement la tête. ça lui sembla durer une éternité avant que ses yeux ne le trouvent.

Il se tenait contre le mur, les mains serrées derrière le dos. Il la regardait de ses yeux verts où brillait un mélange d'inquiétude et de culpabilité. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

- ... Salut.

Le son de sa voix la frappa comme un boulet de canon.

* * *

_ - Allez, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu ne penses quand même pas que c'est ce qui va me tuer?... Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement._

* * *

Ziva retint son souffle alors que les souvenirs la frappaient. Tony fit un pas incertain vers elle et commença à lever une main en sa direction.

* * *

_ Elle s'est effondrée au sol à son enterrement, éclatant en sanglot devant tous ces collègues et des étrangers... Elle a propulsé l'Agent Timmons contre la vitre sans teint de la salle d'observation, a enroulé ses doigts autour de son cou et a sérieusement envisagé l'idée de l'étrangler sur le coup... Elle a méticuleusement détruit son appartement pièce par pièce, passant sa rage de la seule manière dont on lui avait appris à le faire... Elle s'était de nouveau effondrée à la vue d'une photo d'eux deux, la seule chose qu'il lui restait de lui... Elle avait emménagé dans son appartement, s'était entourée de chacune de ses affaires... Elle avait fait une overdose de somnifères pour fuir cette réalité... Elle était allée en mission sous couverture, avait volontairement mis sa vie en danger, fatiguée de ne plus vivre, de se contenter d'exister..._

* * *

- Stop.

Tony se glaça sur place, sa main s'immobilisa dans l'air, à seulement quelques centimètres des cheveux de Ziva. Sa voix était dure et froide. Tony ne l'avait jamais entendu lui parler sur ce ton auparavant, pas même avant qu'elle ne reste en Israël, quand il l'avait énervée au plus haut point. Abby fut elle aussi choquée par le ton qu'elle venait d'employer.

- Z...Ziva?

ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Cette illusion dansait devant les yeux de Ziva, faisait tout pour la convaincre qu'il s'agissait de la réalité, avec cette main qui paraissait si vraie et qui était toujours si près de ses cheveux. L'homme qui lui faisait face paraissait tellement vivant. Rien de tout ça ne pouvait être vrai.

- Sors d'ici.

Ziva tenta de se redresser et de se rapprocher de la position assise. Elle essaya de ne pas grimacer alors qu'un éclair de douleur lui traversait l'abdomen. Elle refusa de regarder Tony même si elle se doutait bien qu'il l'observait d'un drôle d'air, essayant de trouver quoi répondre à ce qu'elle venait de lui ordonner.

- Sors d'ici. Maintenant.

- Ziva, je...

- Sors. D'ici.

Quand enfin il quitta la pièce, Ziva dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas l'implorer de revenir auprès d'elle.


	10. Chapter 10 Scene ten - Permanent

Salut les gens! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté dimanche dernier, avec tous ces orages je n'ai pas eu de connexion internet pendant quelques temps.

L'auteur a tendance à mettre des phrases fatales en fin de chapitre. J'adore la dernière phrase de ce chapitre ;)

Merci beaucoup à tous de me suivre :D

* * *

**DG :** Merci! **Gwen :** Tu aimes le Tiva, tu aimes les dernières phrases, tu vas adorer celle-là! **Romane29w :** Ca s'améliore un tout petit peu dans ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup :) **Sasha :** Encore du Giva. Merci :D **Chou05 :** Ne t'inquiète pas, Tony va persévérer... **Alicia :** Les pauvres personnages sont complètement traumatisés par ce qui leur est arrivé... **Chacha0507 : **Merci! :) **PéBéGé :** Tu as survécu à ta syncope? Tu veux une bouteille d'oxygène? Plus de doudous? xD Merci :D

* * *

_**Scene ten - Permanent (Permanent)**_

_Will you think that you're all alone (Penseras-tu que tu es toute seule)__  
__When no one's there to hold your hand? __(Quand personne ne sera là pour tenir ta main?)__  
__And all you know seems so far away (Tout ce que tu sais semble si loin)__  
__And everything is temporary, (Et tout n'est que temporaire)__  
__rest your head (Pose ta tête)_

_I´m permanent (Je suis là pour toujours)_

Quand Gibbs revint, il fut surpris de voir Tony assis dans la salle d'attente. Il occupait la dernière chaise, dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce, et regardait par la fenêtre. Il fut tenté de continuer son chemin, car il était toujours un peu énervé après son agent malgré tout. Mais l'air perdu que Tony affichait le dissuada d'agir ainsi.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là, Dinozzo.

Tony releva les yeux en direction de son patron et le vit s'approcher.

- Salut Boss... Comment ça va?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je pensais que tu serais aux côtés de Ziva.

A la mention du nom de l'israélienne, le visage de Tony se décomposa encore un peu, et il baissa la tête vers le sol.

- Elle euh... Elle m'a jeté dehors.

- Elle est réveillée?

C'était étrange qu'Abby ne l'ait pas prévenu...

- Oui. Depuis une heure environ. Elle a été assez... paniquée quand elle m'a aperçu. Abby lui a expliqué la situation et elle...

Tony soupira et frotta ses yeux sans douceur.

- Elle était très... énervée je dirais, mais elle n'avait pas son regard habituel qui veut dire "Dinozzo tu as encore tout fait foirer." Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa tête... Quoi qu'il en soit quand j'ai essayé de lui parler elle m'a mis à la porte. Et elle m'a lancé un de ces regards... Je n'ai pas osé la contredire.

- Tu as sûrement bien fait de ne rien répondre et de sortir, dit Gibbs calmement.

Ils restèrent un moment assis en silence. Tony avait retourné son visage vers la fenêtre.

- Elle s'est effondrée à ton enterrement. Elle est tombée de sa chaise et s'est mise à sangloter.

Tony se retourna brusquement vers Gibbs. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa sur sa chaise.

- Elle a quoi?

Ziva éclatant en sanglot n'était pas une idée qui avait déjà traversé l'esprit de Tony. D'autant plus publiquement, devant toute une assemblée...

- Non. C'est pas possible.

- Je ne te demande pas de croire à ce que je te raconte. Je te dis ce qu'il s'est passé. A ton enterrement Ziva a fini en sanglot, dans l'herbe. Elle a passé la semaine qui a suivi ta mort a totalement ignorer les faits et ce qu'elle ressentait. A ton enterrement, la réalité a repris le dessus et l'a emporté. Depuis ce jour la situation n'a fait qu'empirer.

Tony fixa son patron un long moment, enregistrant peu à peu ce qu'il lui disait. Gibbs resta immobile quelques temps puis finit par se relever.

- Je suis sûr que quelque part au fond d'elle elle sait que tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire. Mais ça l'a profondément blessée, Dinozzo, et la blessure est toujours ouverte. Ne t'attend pas à ce qu'elle te pardonne si facilement.

Gibbs savait à l'expression qu'affichait son agent que le pardon était la dernière des choses qu'il attendait de la part de Ziva.

- Gibbs! s'écria Abby quand il entra dans la chambre de Ziva.

Ziva tourna rapidement la tête pour le voir, puis la baissa, rougissant légèrement. Gibbs savait mieux que quiconque à quel point ces dernières semaines avaient été difficiles pour elle, jusqu'où elle s'était enfoncée, à quel point elle s'était affaiblie.

Il était la dernière des personnes qu'elle avait envie de voir en ce moment. Hormis Tony, bien sûr.

Tony. Qui était vivant. Qui n'était pas mort. Tony était vivant. Ziva ferma les yeux alors que son visage rougissait davantage.

- Abby, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas te chercher quelque chose à manger au distributeur?

C'était plus un ordre qu'une suggestion. Abby le comprit et se garda donc de répliquer. Elle se leva et serra Ziva dans ses bras quelques secondes avant de glisser hors de la chambre. Elle prit le temps d'avertir Gibbs du regard, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à être trop dur avec la jeune femme.

Ziva aurait vraiment apprécié qu'un médecin ou une infirmière entre dans la pièce à cet instant. Mais depuis quand la vie lui faisait-elle des fleurs?

- Ziva, commença Gibbs, dans le but d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme. Quand il comprit qu'elle ne relèverait pas la tête, il plaça ses doigts sous son menton et la força doucement à le regarder. Leurs regards se trouvèrent. Gibbs put voir dans ses yeux acajous toute le douleur et la peur qu'elle ressentait.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer, jusqu'à ce que Ziva ne détourne les yeux.

- Je t'écoute, murmura-t-elle en regardant ses mains qui serraient la couverture.

Gibbs émit un léger sourire et s'assit sur la chaise qu'avait occupé Tony une bonne partie de la journée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gibbs?

- Honnêtement? Je ne sais pas par où commencer. J'ai envie de te hurler dessus pour avoir été si stupide, mais je ne pense pas qu'une chambre d'hôpital soit le lieu le plus approprié pour ça.

Ziva redressa la tête, surprise.

- Quand est-ce que j'ai été _si _stupide?

- Durant cette mission sous couverture. Tu as joué avec le suspect. Tu ne nous a jamais donné le signal pour venir à ton secours. Tu l'as laissé te poignarder...

- Je ne l'ai pas laissé me poignarder, protesta Ziva. J'ai... J'ai essayé de sortir le couteau de sa poche pour pouvoir l'appréhender...

- Ce n'était pas ce que tu devais faire, Ziva, reprit Gibbs. Ton travail été de t'assurer qu'il était bien le marin que nous recherchions, et de nous prévenir aussitôt. Mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. Tu as préféré agir seule, et ça a bien failli te tuer. Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est exactement ce que tu voulais?

Ziva serra les dents un moment, réfléchissant aux mots qu'elle allait employer pour lui répondre.

- Je ne suis pas partie sous couverture avec l'intention de me faire tuer...

- Alors pourquoi as-tu agis ainsi? L'interrompit Gibbs, qui n'avait pas la patience de décrypter des sous-entendus. Qu'est-ce que tu recherchais Ziva? Parce que ton but n'était pas de simplement attraper ce meurtrier. As quoi est-ce que tu pensais?

Ziva connaissait la réponse, elle avait eu l'intention de laisser le destin faire les choses. Mais elle savait que répondre ça ne les mènerait nul part. A part inciter Gibbs à la forcer à voir un psy jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

- J'ai cru que je pourrais gérer les choses seule. J'ai déjà désarmé des hommes plus forts que ça par le passé. Je crois que... je me suis surestimée. Ou peut-être que je l'ai sous-estimé.

- Ou alors tu n'as pas réfléchi du tout. Ce qui arrive de plus en plus souvent avec toi dernièrement.

Ziva grimaça au souvenir de son dernier séjour à l'hôpital, et de ce qui l'y avait conduite.

- Ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Gibbs.

- Vraiment? Répondit Gibbs d'un ton sarcastique. Parce que là je suis persuadé que tu as cherché à mourir Ziva. Prouve moi que j'ai tort.

- Tu as tort, répondit-elle aussitôt, un brin sarcastique elle aussi. Elle en avait marre de parler de ça. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne réussirait à convaincre Gibbs qu'il se trompait sur ses intentions. Pourquoi continuait-elle de perdre son temps à se justifier?

- Dis moi sincèrement que je me trompe.

Ziva soupira fortement.

- Gibbs, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux m'entendre dire. Je peux passer des heures à me justifier, mais toi et moi savons que quoi que je dise, je ne réussirai pas à te faire changer d'avis. Alors que veux-tu?

Gibbs regarda Ziva un long moment.

- Tu recommences, finit-il par dire. Il s'attira par là un regard confus de Ziva.

- Je recommence quoi?

- Te renfermer. Etre froide et méthodique pour éviter de t'avouer la vraie nature de tes sentiments. Tu te rappelles où ça t'a menée la dernière fois?

Ziva grimaça une fois de plus alors qu'elle se remémorait l'enterrement de Tony.

- Arrête de me mentir Ziva. Arrête d'ignorer ce que tu ressens. Affronte tes sentiments Ziva, et apprend à vivre avec.

Ziva ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Depuis l'enterrement de Tony elle avait perdu tous ses repères, et elle s'était battue, seule, pour les reconstruire un à un. Mais à cet instant les murs dans lesquels elle s'était enfermée s'écroulaient de nouveau, sous l'effet des questions de Gibbs.

Alors que des larmes emplissaient ses yeux elle réalisa que les murs derrière lesquels elle avait l'habitude d'enfouir ses émotions n'allaient pas la sauver cette fois-ci.

- Mon but n'était vraiment pas de mourir Gibbs, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Mais si tu étais morte? La coupa gentiment Gibbs.

- ça n'aurait pas eu grande importance.

Elle refusa de laisser ses larmes glisser le long de ses joues. Même si Gibbs s'était approché, s'était assis sur le lit et l'avait doucement prise dans ses bras. Elle enterra son visage dans sa veste, son souffle était rapide et erratique, ce qui lançait des assauts de douleur dans son abdomen. Mais elle ne laissa pas couler ses larmes.

Tony referma la porte en silence, remerciant dieu sait qui de ne pas s'être fait attraper alors qu'il espionnait Ziva. La tête lui tournait.

* * *

_ - Mon but n'était vraiment pas de mourir Gibbs._

_- Mais si tu étais morte?_

_- __ç__a n'aurait pas eu grande importance._

* * *

Tony ne sut pas vraiment comment, mais soudain son poing heurta le plâtre blanc qui recouvrait le mur de l'hôpital. Il ne cilla presque pas quand un craquement accompagna le coup et remarqua à peine la douleur qui remontait le long de son bras.

- Ouch.

Tony tourna rapidement la tête et regarda McGee, qui le fixait d'un air étrange.

- Le mur n'y est pour rien tu sais.

- Je sais, mais je n'allais pas cogner Conrad, ou Vance, grogna Tony. Et puis au moins le mur ne souffre pas.

- Le mur, non. Mais toi oui apparemment. Tu devrais aller montrer ta main à un médecin. Tony ramena sa main près de lui et tenta d'étendre ses doigts. Il grimaça sous l'effet de la douleur.

- Elle a voulu mourir, McGee.

Il ne répondit pas. Ce fait n'avait sûrement rien de nouveau pour McGee.

- Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose : mourir. Elle est allée exécuter cette mission sous couverture avec l'intention de revenir au NCIS dans un putain de sac mortuaire. A quoi pensait-elle bon sang?

- Elle pensait à la douleur qu'elle ressentait, et elle voulait que celle-ci s'arrête.

Tony serra les dents et ferma les yeux.

- Les choses ne devaient pas se passer ainsi, souffla-t-il après un moment. Elle... Elle devait être celle qui s'en sortait bon sang. Elle ne devait pas finir dans cet état.

Malgré toute sa volonté, McGee se sentit mal pour son partenaire. Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé, Tony n'avait jamais cru que les choses iraient si loin. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que sa "mort" aurait de si mauvaises conséquences. Qu'elle génèrerait tant de souffrances.

- Je ne comprends pas, éclata soudainement Tony, à la surprise de McGee. Déjà quand ma voiture a explosé elle a cru que j'étais mort. Mais elle n'a pas du tout réagi comme ça ce jour là. Elle a su gérer les choses à l'époque!

- Cette fois là elle ne t'a cru mort que l'espace de quelques heures, lui rappela McGee. Elle n'a pas eu à aller à ton enterrement. Et elle n'a pas eu à vivre avec le sentiment que tu étais mort pour elle.

Tony hoqueta alors que pour la première fois, il se remémorait la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Ziva. Quand on lui avait tiré dessus et qu'elle avait tout fait pour le garder éveillé, pour empêcher son sang de se répandre sur le sol. Il se rappela ses yeux, rempli de peur, alors qu'elle continuait de lui parler même si elle l'implorait de se taire, de garder ses forces. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu une telle expression sur son visage.

- Elle aurait dû mourir à ta place, continua doucement McGee. C'est comme ça qu'elle a vu les choses. Je crois que ses mots exacts étaient "Ce putain d'idiot m'a écartée de la trajectoire de la balle pour se la prendre."

- Elle m'a traité de "putain d'idiot"?

- ça sonnait mieux dans sa bouche, quand elle pleurait en même temps.

Tony déglutit péniblement et secoua la tête.

- Je ne pense pas qu'en ce moment non plus elle soit dans le meilleur des états d'esprit. Laisse lui du temps Tony. Tout sera redevenu comme par le passé avant que tu ne t'en aperçoives.

Tony aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir y croire.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa plus calmement, au plus grand plaisir de chacun. Tony avait fait ausculter sa main, on lui avait dit qu'il s'était cassé deux doigts. Il avait laissé un médecin bander ses doigts, ne répondant pas quand on lui demandait comment il s'était fait ça.

Gibbs et McGee n'étaient pas restés très longtemps. McGee avait accepté de demander à Ziva si Tony pouvait venir la voir. L'informaticien parut désolé quand il revint avec une réponse négative.

Abby était restée auprès de Ziva jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Ducky leur avait apporté de quoi manger à elle et Tony, qui n'avait pas quitté la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Ducky était resté un moment. Ziva avait habilement évité de répondre à Ducky chaque fois que celui-ci lui avait demandé pourquoi Tony était toujours dans la salle d'attente. Quand Ducky avait posé la question à Tony, la réponse que l'Agent lui avait marmonné ne l'avait pas plus éclairé. Ducky avait fini par appeler Gibbs pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Tony, tu n'es pas encore rentré?

Tony releva la tête en direction d'Abby, qui le regardait avec des yeux tristes. Il se mit aussitôt à paniquer, bien sûr. Il imaginait des tas de raisons pouvant expliquer que Abby ait laissé Ziva seule dans sa chambre. Abby sembla deviner son inquiétude.

- Le médecin est avec elle. J'ai préféré lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Alors je suis venue te voir.

Tony soupira de soulagement.

- Non, je ne suis pas encore rentré. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer chez moi tant que je n'ai pas la certitude qu'elle va bien.

- Mais elle va _bien_ Tony. Enfin... oui, elle va sûrement rester encore un peu à l'hôpital, mais les médecins ont dit que le pire était passé.

Tony ne répondit pas. Quand il avait dit "aller bien", ce n'était pas à son état physique qu'il avait fait allusion. Les explications d'Abby le rassuraient quand même un peu.

- Rentre chez toi Tony. Je peine à imaginer à quel point ça doit être dur pour toi qu'elle refuse de te voir, mais... elle ne veut pas te voir. Rester assis là ne changera rien à ça.

- Je ne partirai pas Abby.

Cette phrase marqua la fin de la conversation. Abby soupira et traversa la salle d'attente. Elle s'assis sur la chaise placée à côté de celle de Tony et le serra dans ses bras. Tony resta déstabilisé pendant quelques secondes, mais il finit par lui rendre son étreinte.

- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ne sois pas mort, murmura-t-elle après un moment.

Si Tony n'avait pas été si triste, il aurait ri du ridicule de la situation.

- Et je sais que Ziva l'est aussi. Elle se sent juste un peu perdue en ce moment, et blessée. Mais une fois qu'elle aura eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça... tu verras. Tout ira bien.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire Abby? Demanda Tony en s'écartant et en prenant soin de regarder la gothique droit dans les yeux.

- Oui Tony. Vraiment. Je pense vraiment ce que j'ai dit.

Elle mentait.

* * *

Ziva posa ses yeux sur le plafond, satisfaite de se retrouver un peu seule. Le médecin venait tout juste de partir, et Abby n'était pas encore revenue. Ce moment de solitude valait la peine d'être appréciée, songea-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

_Je me demande ce que Tony fais en ce moment..._

Cette pensée était sortie de nul part, troublant un peu Ziva jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle que Tony devait très certainement être en train de faire quelque chose quelque part, en ce moment. Il n'était pas mort, après tout. Il était en vie. Tony était vivant.

Ziva serra les dents alors qu'elle s'asseyait. Elle croisa fermement ses bras sur sa poitrine, au-dessus de la partie sensible de son abdomen. ça commençait vraiment à devenir énervant. Etre poignardée était un autre moyen de mourir que Ziva pouvait rayer de sa liste. C'était assez douloureux quand on survivait. La petite liste de Ziva se rétrécissait de jour en jour.

Une partie d'elle savait, avait réellement conscience, que rester énervée après Tony était insensé. Il n'avait rien fait de... mal, après tout. Techniquement. Il avait été assez bête pour se faire tirer dessus, bien sûr. Mais tout ce plan dans lequel il devait se faire passer pour mort... ça n'était pas son idée. En acceptant, il n'avait fait que son travail. Chacun d'entre eux aurait agi de la même manière. Bon sang, elle aurait accepté dans la seconde à la place de Tony. ça aurait été son devoir de le faire. Comme ça avait été un devoir pour Tony.

Mais ces six dernières semaines, chaque décision stupide et irrationnelle qu'elle avait prise, tout ça était encore bien trop vif dans sa mémoire. ça lui revenait sans cesse en tête, lui rappelant jusqu'où elle était tombée. Ce qu'elle était devenue.

Elle avait à peine eu le courage de faire face à Ducky et McGee quand ils étaient venus la voir. Même si Gibbs était le seul à connaître l'ampleur de sa chute, ils avaient tout de même conscience d'à quel point elle s'était affaiblie. Tout le monde savait qu'elle s'était doucement laissée mourir. Et elle ne pourrait jamais revenir là dessus.

* * *

_Elle déambulait entre des rangés et des rangées de pierres tombales, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent sur un trou à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle avança rapidement vers ce trou, sachant sans savoir comment, que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle était ici._

_- Allez, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu ne penses quand même pas que tu peux te débarrasser de moi si facilement?_

_ Elle cilla au son de la voix familière qui parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à moins d'un mètre du trou. Elle balaya les alentours du regard, à la recherche de la personne qui lui parlait. Mais elle était seule. Abandonnant l'idée de trouver celui qui s'adressait à elle, elle avança encore et s'arrêta au bord du trou pour regarder ce qu'il s'y trouvait._

_- Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser si facilement de moi, quoi que tu fasses._

_ Elle ne s'était pas attendue à le trouver là, jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les yeux et l'aperçoive. Mais d'une certaine façon il n'y avait rien de choquant à baisser les yeux et voir Tony allongé dans un cercueil ouvert, visiblement mort, la tâche de sang toujours visible sur son T-shirt, là où était entrée la balle qui lui était destinée._

_ Ce n'était pas choquant. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de vaciller un peu, et un cri d'horreur franchit ses lèvres alors qu'elle se débattait pour reculer et s'éloigner de cette vue horrible. Mais alors qu'elle se retournait pour s'enfuir en courant, le cercueil apparut devant elle, le cadavre de Tony lui faisant de nouveau face. Elle recula d'un pas, leva un bras dans un geste de défense, et s'aperçut que celui ci était rouge, couvert de sang. Du sang de Tony._

_- Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement._

_- Tais toi! Cria-t-elle, essayant vainement de couvrir ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre. Mais le sang rendait ses mains visqueuses, elles ne tenaient pas sur ses oreilles..._

_ Et tout à coup il se tenait juste devant elle, les yeux grand ouverts et plein de vie. Seule la tache de sang sombre sur son T-shirt blanc restait présente, comme un signe omniprésent de sa mort._

_- Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi._

* * *

- Non!

Ziva ouvrit ses yeux en grand. Elle respirait rapidement, recherchant avidement de l'oxygène. Son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, il battait à tout rompre entre ses côtes. Elle avala péniblement sa salive, essayant de se rappeler comment respirer et comment gérer la douleur vive qui se manifestait de nouveau dans son abdomen. Elle frissonna alors qu'elle retenait un autre cri perçant de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

C'est là qu'une paire de bras s'enroula autour d'elle, dans une chaleur familière et réconfortante. Et bien qu'il s'agisse des bras de la dernière des personnes que Ziva ait envie de voir, elle ne put s'empêcher de se détendre au creux de cette étreinte, de trouver du réconfort dans ce murmure répétitif : "Respire, Ziva, respire, ça va aller. ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, c'est fini. Respire, tout va bien. Je suis là. Respire."

Ziva s'abandonna complètement, tourna son visage pour mieux l'enterrer contre sa poitrine, pouvant ainsi respirer son odeur. Elle frissonna quand elle se rappela qu'elle avait cru ne jamais pouvoir revivre ça, qu'elle avait bien failli tout perdre.

_Il n'est pas mort._

- Ne t'en va plus nul part, ordonna-t-elle dans un faible murmure.

Une partie d'elle s'en voulut de se montrer si faible, de lui révéler à quel point elle avait besoin de sa présence, de lui laisser penser qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'elle avait besoin de ça. Mais elle s'en fichait. Pour le moment elle était incapable de le laisser s'en aller. Pas maintenant.

Tony rit doucement. Le son qu'il émit fut très faible, mais ça resta un rire.

- Ziva, tu es là. Où voudrais-tu que j'aille?

* * *

_Vous êtes à la moitié de la fic. La suite dimanche prochain!_


	11. Chapter 11 Scene eleven - Apology

Salut à tous! Quel jour on est? Lundi? Bientôt mardi... Ah oui... C'est que j'ai été très occupée à dire au revoir à plein d'amis qui partent continuer leurs études à l'étranger, où à l'autre bout de la France... Les jours ont passé vite... Mais vous vous en fichez! Pour que vous ne m'en vouliez pas trop, la suite sera postée... Demain!

Merci beaucoup beaucoup à tous pour vos gentilles reviews que j'aime toujours autant, même si pour une fois je ne prends pas le temps de vous remercier individuellement. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite :)

Gwen et Sasha, je suis contente de vous avoir donné envie d'aller lire la suite et découvrir la "version originale". J'espère que vous prendrez quand même plaisir à continuer à lire la "version française". Et c'est l'occasion pour moi de vous demandez si vous trouvez ma traduction fidèle à la "vo"?

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

_**Scene eleven - Apology (excuses)**_

_Am I on my own today (Suis-je seul face à moi-même aujourd'hui)_

_all alone with nothing left to say (Tout seul avec rien à dire)__  
__Can it all go back the way it used to be (Les choses ne peuvent-elles pas redevenir ce qu'elles étaient)_

_when you were here with me (Comme quand tu étais là avec moi)_

_But if you ask me I will go (Mais si tu me le demandes je partirai)_

_anything for you (Je suis prêt à tout pour toi)__  
__But if you ask me I will go (Mais si tu me le demandes je partirai)_

_cause baby I need you (Mais Bébé j'ai besoin de toi)_

Ducky et Gibbs furent surpris, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, quand le lendemain matin ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Ziva et découvrirent que Tony se trouvait dans le lit d'hôpital aux côtés de la jeune femme. Ses bras étaient fermement enroulés autour du corps maigre de Ziva, dont la tête reposait sur son épaule. Il ne fallait pas avoir beaucoup d'imagination pour comprendre que Tony s'était faufilé dans la chambre la nuit dernière alors que Ziva dormait. Mais comment exactement avait-il fini dans le lit avec elle?

Tony sursauta quand Gibbs le frappa à l'arrière de la tête. Ce soudain mouvement réveilla Ziva, qui chercha automatiquement son arme, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas à portée de main.

- Aïe... Gibbs... murmura Tony alors qu'il descendait maladroitement du lit. Il frotta l'arrière de sa tête puis s'étira. Ziva cligna des yeux une ou deux fois, visiblement désorientée.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Tony. Pendant une courte seconde les trois hommes présents dans la pièce virent plusieurs émotions se bousculer derrière ses yeux acajous. Elle baissa aussitôt la tête, rougissant.

- Salut Ducky, dit Tony, un peu trop fort. Patron.

- Dinozzo, le salua sèchement Gibbs. Bien dormi?

- Ah, tu sais... Commença Tony en haussant les épaules dans un rire nerveux. Je viens de passer un mois à dormir dans le lit pourri d'une planque du NCIS. N'importe quel lit serait plus confortable que ça...

Ziva fixait toujours les couvertures, bien décidée à ne croiser les yeux de personne. Tony ne pensait pas se tromper en supposant qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité dans ce fait.

- Je crois que je vais... euh... partir, murmura-t-il faiblement en faisant quelques pas en direction de la porte.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de t'en aller, on ne va pas rester longtemps, assura Ducky. On passait juste quelques minutes.

Tony porta ses yeux sur Ziva, qui évitait toujours de regarder qui que ce soit.

- Je ferais mieux de partir, reprit-il à regret. Il quitta la pièce avant que les autres n'aient le temps de répondre.

Une fois Tony parti, Gibbs se tourna vers Ziva, qui releva les yeux pour regarder son patron.

- Comment vas-tu Ziva? Demanda Ducky pour rompre ce silence pesant.

Il fallut à Ziva plus de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru pour parvenir à admettre la réponse à cette question.

- Je vais... bien, finit-elle pas avouer. La douleur est supportable, même si je suis sûre que les médecins vont encore vouloir me garder quelques jours pour je ne sais quelle raison...

Gibbs et Ducky échangèrent un regard entendu. Elle recommençait. Le contraire les aurait étonné.

* * *

Tony appuya sur le bouton de la machine à café avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire.

- La machine à café n'y est pour rien tu sais, lui lança une voix un brin amusée.

Tony tourna la tête pour apercevoir la jeune femme qui se tenait à l'entrée de la salle d'attente, et qui souriait doucement.

- Cassie.

L'agent sénior de l'équipe de Conrad entra dans la pièce.

- L'Agent McGee m'a dit que je te trouverais ici, expliqua-t-elle, en réponse à la question que Tony lui avait silencieusement posé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda Tony, un peu trop durement.

Cassie haussa les épaules.

- Parler, c'est tout. Dire bonjour.

- Ouais, et bien ton patron a quasiment foutu toute ma vie en l'air, alors excuse moi si je ne suis pas des plus amicales, répondit Tony en attrapant son café. Il en but une gorgée et afficha un air de dégoût. Beurk. Digne d'un café d'hôpital.

- Ecoute Tony, je ne vais pas te mentir, on savait tous que David allait de plus en plus mal et ne parvenait pas à accepter l'idée que tu sois mort, soupira Cassie.

- Oh très bien, vous saviez.

Cassie préféra ignorer le grognement de colère qu'émit Tony.

- Et si on te l'avait dit, qu'aurais-tu fais?

- Je serais rentré chez moi!

- Exactement. Ton équipe a été surveillée pendant des semaines après ce qu'il s'est passé. Si tu étais revenu, ça aurait tout gâché, en particulier pour Alex. On ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

- Alors à la place vous avez juste laissé Ziva se tuer à petit feu? Demanda Tony énervé.

- C'était pour le bien de tous.

- Pour le bien de tous? Quelle connerie merde... Cria Tony en envoyant balader son gobelet de café encore plein. Rien ne vaut la douleur que vous lui avez fait subir.

Il s'en alla sans un mot de plus pour Cassie, manquant de bousculer Gibbs et Ducky alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Il les remarqua à peine.

Ziva baissa les yeux dès que Tony refit un pas dans sa chambre.

- Tu m'en veux toujours, devina-t-il, sa colère s'évaporant subitement pour être remplacée par un sentiment de déception.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Tony, dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée face à l'air déçu qu'affichait Tony.

Il eut un mouvement de surprise avant d'avancer doucement vers elle.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tout cela arrive, dit-il après un moment. Il avait l'impression d'implorer son pardon.

- Tony...

- Tu ne devais pas être blessée, se dépêcha-t-il de dire avant qu'elle ne l'empêche de continuer. C'est ça le pire, dans tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu étais censée t'en tirer. Les choses n'étaient pas censées tourner si mal, je te jure que...

- Tony! Déclara Ziva en relevant les yeux à la recherche de son regard. Tais toi. Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Alors tais-toi.

Tony resta un moment à la regarder, un peu surpris.

- Je... Ziva...

- S'il te plait.

Ce simple mot était empli de tant de douleur qu'il fit à Tony l'effet d'une bombe.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il après un moment. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

- Ne jamais dire qu'on est désolé. C'est un signe de faiblesse.

Ces quelques mots bien connus lui apparurent comme un mur entre eux deux. Ziva ne voulait pas entendre ses excuses. Que voulait-elle l'entendre dire dans ce cas? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse dire, rien qu'il n'ait envie de dire, qui pourrait les ramener six semaines en arrière, avant le début de toute cette histoire.

Elle ne voulait visiblement pas l'entendre s'excuser.

Ziva détourna ses yeux du regard perçant de Tony, essayant d'ignorer l'impression qu'elle avait qu'il détaillait le moindre de ses traits. Ce n'était pas comme si Tony n'avait jamais eu cette étrange habilité à deviner la moindre pensée qui lui passait par la tête. C'était un ennuyeux talent pour lequel elle lui en avait voulu plus d'une fois.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux dire? Demanda finalement Tony, se battant pour que sa voix ne tremble pas. Parce qu'il devait bien y avoir quelque chose qu'il pouvait dire qui ne la mettrait pas en colère, quelque chose qui les aiderait à reconstruire ce lien qui les avait uni et qui avait été détruit.

- Rien.

Entendre ça ne faisait pas du bien, c'était certain.

- Je ne veux pas que tu dises quoi que ce soit Tony. Je... Laisse tomber Tony.

Un faible, triste sourire étira le coin des lèvres de Tony.

- Tu la maîtrises bien cette expression, dit-il dans un petit rire.

Ziva le regarda d'un air lasse, incapable de formuler une réponse correcte suite à ce commentaire.

Abby arriva environ une heure après que Ducky et Gibbs soient partis, et resta auprès de Ziva quasiment toute la journée. Ziva profita de son arrivée pour gentiment faire sortir Tony de la pièce. Elle lui demanda d'aller chercher de la nourriture, un Caf'Pow, quoique ce soit pourvu qu'il s'en aille. Cette pauvre tentative ne trompa personne, bien sûr. Cependant Tony fit ce qui lui avait été demandé, dans le but de ne pas dégrader davantage leur semblant de relation.

- Vous avez parlé un peu? Demanda Abby alors que Tony venait pour la quatrième fois de la journée de quitter la chambre pour aller lui acheter un Caf'Pow. Ziva tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et regarda le ciel qui avait pris une couleur rose-orange en cette fin de journée.

- Non, finit-elle par admettre, incapable de trouver un échappatoire à cette question.

- Tu ne crois pas que vous devriez?

Ziva soupira doucement. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir repousser cette conversation indéfiniment. Elle allait devoir finir par s'expliquer avec Abby sur la façon dont elle s'était comportée avec Tony. Abby avait un fort caractère. Contrairement à Tony elle ne craignait de blesser Ziva en la forçant à avoir cette conversation.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai envie de parler maintenant Abby.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses dont tu sembles ne jamais vouloir parler, l'informa Abby d'un ton dur. Ton passé, ta famille, la Somalie... Tu te contentes de tout enfouir bien profondément. Et on te laisse faire, ce qui est une grosse erreur de notre part. Tu ne peux pas continuer à agir comme ça, même si on te laisse faire. Tu ne peux pas ignorer les récents événements Ziva. Car une fois de plus tout à changé.

- Rien n'a changé, rétorqua Ziva. C'est vrai, on croit que les choses ont changé, mais au final tout est à sa place. Tony est en vie. Dès que je sortirai de l'hôpital, tout pourra reprendre comme avant, et on n'aura plus jamais à reparler de ça.

- Ce que tu viens de dire c'est exactement ce qu'il ne pourra pas se passer! Insista Abby. Ziva, tu ne peux pas simplement ignorer ce qu'il s'est produit. Pendant plus d'un mois nous avons cru que Tony était mort, ça t'a complètement détruite. Tu ne peux pas prétendre que ça n'a pas existé.

- ça n'a aucune importance.

Abby secoua doucement la tête, incapable de trouver la meilleure réponse à cette affirmation. Elle savait qu'il était impossible d'avoir une discussion avec Ziva quand elle campait ainsi sur ses positions. Mais Abby ne pouvait pas refuser d'abandonner si facilement le sujet.

- Tu disposes d'une seconde chance Ziva. Tu devrais la saisir.

- Il n'y a aucune chance à saisir Abby.

Sur ces derniers mots, Abby sut que la conversation était terminée.

* * *

Tony s'assit en soupirant. Il savait qu'il finirait par regretter de passer ses nuits à l'hôpital. Il aurait peut-être dû accepter quand Abby lui avait proposé de le reconduire jusque chez lui.

Mais il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à laisser Ziva.

La jeune femme en question dormait à présent. Son visage affichait un air reposé comme il ne lui en avait pas vu de la journée. Tony prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra légèrement.

_J'aurais aimé savoir quoi dire_, se surprit-il à penser. _Je sais que tu es en colère, et je ne t'en veux pas de l'être. Penser qu'une personne à laquelle on tient est décédée fait déjà suffisamment souffrir. Alors découvrir que tout n'était que mensonge... oui, je crois qu'à ta place je serais bien énervé aussi. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais dire pour arranger les choses. Je sais qu'il n'existe pas de mot magique qui ferait disparaître ces six dernières semaines, mais ce serait plutôt cool non? Mais une telle chose est impossible. Et tu ne veux pas me laisser m'excuser. C'est à peine si tu acceptes que je reste seul avec toi. Tu ne veux pas que je m'explique, tu ne veux pas que je m'excuse. Alors qu'est-ce que je peux dire Ziva? Comment est-ce que je peux t'aider?_

Tony frotta ses yeux de sa main libre en respirant profondément. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'il devrait faire face à un tel bazar quand il reviendrait de sa mission. Ce n'était pas juste.

Tony était toujours bien éveillé, à s'en vouloir sur la manière dont il avait tout gâché, quand un grognement rauque de douleur attira son attention. Il tourna ses yeux vers Ziva, qui remuait dans son sommeil, l'expression reposée qu'elle affichait un peu plus tôt s'étant transformée en un air de détresse.

- Ziva...?

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme mais elle se retourna pour s'éloigner de son emprise. Un son étouffé, à mi chemin entre une toux et un sanglot, s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Non, murmura-t-elle soudainement, surprenant Tony. Non, pitié non... Tony...

- Ziva, réveille toi.

Tony la secoua doucement, sachant que d'habitude cette légère secousse suffisait à la sortir de son sommeil léger. Mais cette nuit son sommeil empli de cauchemars était plus profond et ce geste de Tony ne suffit pas.

- Tony...

- Ziva! Tony ne s'était pas attendu à parler si fort, même s'il l'avait voulu.

Ziva ouvrit brutalement les yeux, sa respiration était laborieuse et irrégulière. Tony posa une main sur sa joue et y sentit la fine couche de transpiration qui recouvrait sa peau. Avec ce geste il réussit à attirer son attention. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour revenir à la réalité. Dès que ce fut le cas elle s'éloigna brusquement de Tony. L'italien serra les dents et ramena sa main sur ses genoux, essayant de ne pas être vexé par son comportement.

- C'est pas grave. Dit-il après un moment, surtout pour combler ce silence embarrassant.

Le regard que Ziva lui lançait était celui qu'il recevait habituellement quand il avait touché une corde sensible et l'avait percée à jour quand elle s'y attendait le moins, quand elle en était profondément gênée et se demandait comment régir. Un mélange d'un brin de surprise, une peur qu'elle tentait de cacher, et un trouble évident. Il détestait ce regard. Il détestait la culpabilité qu'il ressentait dans ces moments.

- De... de quoi est-ce que tu rêvais?

_ Vlan_. Tony pouvait presque entendre claquer les portes derrière lesquelles Ziva s'enfermait.

- Rien, répondit-elle instantanément.

Elle réajusta son dos contre l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Tony n'aurait sûrement pas dû être surpris par sa réaction. Il _n'était_ pas surpris. Mais ça ne le rendait certainement pas plus heureux.

- Si ça n'avait rien été tu n'aurais pas grogné et presque crié mon nom dans ton sommeil, l'informa-t-il durement. Elle rouvrit les yeux, mais plus lentement cette fois. Le regard qu'elle lui lança aurait pu le tuer sur place.

- Ce n'était _rien_, reprit-elle durement. Sa voix était si froide qu'il eut le sentiment qu'il se rappellerait toujours de ces quelques mots.

- En parler pourrait aider, suggéra-t-il faiblement. Il avait su avant de finir sa phrase que ces mots ne serviraient à rien.

- Je ne vois pas comment, reprit immédiatement Ziva sur le même ton.

- Tu ne sauras jamais, si tu n'en parles pas.

Tony savait qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter d'insister sur ce sujet s'il tenait un tant soit peu à sa vie. Mais il ne pouvait pas ôter de sa mémoire l'image de Ziva se tordant dans son sommeil, clairement angoissée. Presque brisée.

- Allez, Ziva.

Ces trois simples mots faillirent faire perdre pied à Ziva. Pendant un court instant ses souvenirs l'avait ramenée dans cet entrepôt, où environ cinq mois après son retour de Somalie, Tony avait essayé de la faire parler de cette épreuve. A l'époque elle avait su rester évasive et rapidement changer le sujet de la conversation. Elle pouvait faire pareil aujourd'hui.

- Tony, tu n'as vraiment nul part où aller à cette heure?

- Non, prit le temps d'articuler Tony.

Ziva soupira, énervée. Elle détourna son visage et porta ses yeux sur le ciel noir qu'elle apercevait de l'autre côté, au travers de la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital. Tant qu'elle ne le regarderait pas, que toutes ses pensées ne seraient pas concentrées sur sa présence dans la pièce, elle réussirait à rester forte. Elle ne craquerait pas et ne lui raconterait pas tout ce par quoi elle était passée pendant son absence. Elle ne donnerait pas ce plaisir à son ego.

Il lui avait fallu quasiment une heure pour réussir à se rendormir. Après quelques minutes, Tony avait remarqué qu'elle était toujours éveillée. Comment l'avait-il deviné, alors qu'elle avait fermé ses yeux? Ziva ne savait pas. Mais il s'était approché et s'était saisi de sa main. Il avait doucement entremêlé ses doigts aux siens et les avait serrés. Pendant un temps elle avait considéré l'idée de le repousser et de le forcer à sortir immédiatement de la pièce. Mais Tony avait de plus en plus tendance à ne pas faire ce qu'elle lui disait. Alors elle avait abandonné, et l'avait laissé tenir sa main alors qu'elle replongeait peu à peu dans l'inconscience.


	12. Chapter 12 Scene twelve - What about now

Voili voilou le nouveau chapitre. Deux petites choses sur celui-ci avant que vous ne le lisiez :

- L'auteur y donne pour la première fois un surnom à Ziva : Zizi. En anglais ça passe très bien, mais pour une raison assez évidente j'ai préféré remplacer ce surnom par "Zi" dans la traduction.

- Dans la "vo" à un moment Tony s'adresse à Ziva et utilise une expression américaine que celle-ci ne comprend pas. Ce qui est drôle c'est que j'ai eu beau chercher et chercher... Je ne l'ai pas comprise non plus. Et l'auteur ne m'a pas répondu. J'ai donc choisi de remplacer cette expression par une référence à un film que Ziva n'aurait pas vu et ne comprendrait donc pas. Je me suis un peu creusé la tête parce que sur ce point je suis loin d'égaler Tony. Enfin vous verrez, j'espère que ça passera.

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews! :)

* * *

_**Scene twelve - What about now (Et maintenant?)**_

_Shadows fill an empty heart (Les ombres emplissent un coeur vide)_

_As love is fading (Alors que l'amour s'en va doucement)_

_From all the things that we are (De toutes les choses que nous sommes)_

_But are not saying (Mais que nous ne nous avouons pas)_

_Can we see beyond the stars (Peut-on voir au-delà des étoiles)_

_And make it to the dawn?(Et redonner vie à notre amour?)_

- Non.

- Ziva...

- Non, il n'en n'est pas question Tony. Non. Je ne laisserai personne me ridiculiser à ce point.

- Zi, il n'est pas question de te ridiculiser. C'est la politique de l'hôpital.

- Bien sûr que c'est totalement ridicule. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ça, et je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Tony soupira, et frotta son visage de ses mains.

- Allez Ziva, Gibbs nous attend en bas et tu sais à quel point il est impatient. Si on ne se dépêche pas il va probablement partir sans nous. Contente-toi de t'asseoir dans cette chaise roulante et laisse moi te pousser sur les quelques mètres qui séparent ta chambre de l'ascenseur, puis les quelques mètres entre l'ascenseur et la sortie. S'il te plait?

- Non.

La décision de Ziva était prise, elle ne reviendrait pas dessus. Une fois de plus Tony n'aurait pas dû être surpris. Ils avaient passé les dix dernières minutes à se disputer au sujet de ce fauteuil roulant. Elle refusait de se montrer faible. Tony était déterminé à la faire suivre la politique de l'hôpital. Et il devait bien l'admettre, à aussi le laisser prendre soin d'elle, même juste un tout petit peu.

- En plus, te connaissant, tu me pousserais droit dans un mur, juste histoire de rire.

- Ok, ça ce n'était pas drôle. Tu crois vraiment que je conduirais intentionnellement une femme blessée droit dans un mur?

Ziva leva les sourcils à l'entente de cette dernière phrase, visiblement pas dupe de son air innocent. Elle n'avait décidément pas une grande confiance en lui.

- Ziva, je te _promets_ que je ne t'enverrai pas droit dans le premier mur qui vient. Je veux juste qu'on aille jusqu'à l'ascenseur, et qu'on descende rejoindre Gibbs à sa voiture. Je ne ferai aucune blague. Aucun humour douteux. Rien que nous deux et ce fauteuil roulant _vers l'infini et au-delà_!

L'air de manque de confiance évident qu'affichait Ziva se transforma en un air perdu que Tony accorda au fait qu'elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Quoi, tu n'as jamais entendu cette phrase auparavant?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Mmmh... J'ai encore pas mal de films à te montrer à ce que je vois. Quoiqu'il en soit, grimpe dans cette chaise, Zee-vah, allez.

Ziva soupira, jeta un œil au fauteuil roulant comme si celui-ci allait lui jouer un sal tour.

- Tu as conscience que je suis parfaitement capable de quitter cet hôpital par mes propres moyens, en marchant, n'est-ce pas? Que cette mesure de précaution est totalement inutile?

- Tout à fait. L'infirmière qui a apporté le fauteuil comprend elle aussi. Chacun des patients présent à cet étage et qui a entendu notre conversation en a conscience. Maintenant veux-tu bien t'asseoir dans le fauteuil et faire ce qu'on te dit de faire, pour une fois?

Ziva émit un autre soupir de frustration et glissa à contre coeur hors de son lit. Elle grimaça tandis qu'elle avançait d'un pas. Si Tony n'avait pas eu si peur qu'elle ne l'insulte et ne le frappe, il aurait avancé l'idée qu'elle reste dans le fauteuil roulant même après avoir quitté l'hôpital.

Une fois que Ziva fut installée, avec ses deux bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine et un air de frustration absolue d'affiché sur son visage, ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne dise un mot. Tony réfléchissait encore et encore à ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

ça faisait à peine une semaine que Ziva avait été poignardée. Elle venait de signer une décharge pour pouvoir quitter l'hôpital, contre l'avis des médecins. Simplement car elle n'en pouvait plus de sa chambre d'hôpital. Les médecins avaient cependant réussi à imposer certaines conditions à sa sortie précoce de l'hôpital. Elle n'était pas autorisée à retourner travailler tant que es médecins ne l'y avaient pas autorisée. Gibbs avait déjà promis de la mettre dans le premier avion en direction d'Israël si elle pensait seulement à se montrer au NCIS sans l'accord des médecins. Elle devait également rester en compagnie de quelqu'un tant qu'elle ne serait pas autorisée à vivre seule.

Et alors que Gibbs avait déjà réglé ce problème lui aussi en proposant à Ziva de rester chez lui, Tony avait une autre idée en tête.

Mais tout d'abord, il devait les emmener Ziva et lui dans un endroit d'où elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir dès qu'il amorcerait la conversation. L'ascenseur avait à peine entamé sa descente que Tony enfonça le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence, et que la cabine métallique s'immobilisa dans un bruit sourd.

- Tony, je pense que tu fais erreur. On n'est pas au NCIS.

- Non, on n'y est pas, concéda doucement Tony. Mais on doit parler, et je refuse que tu évites une fois de plus la conversation. De plus, aouta-t-il d'un sourire malicieux, quelques unes de nos meilleures conversations se sont déroulées dans un ascenseur.

- Quelques unes de nos pires aussi.

- C'est vrai, mais... On va éviter d'y penser.

Ziva haussa les sourcils, et les épaules.

- Bien. De quoi veux-tu que nous parlions?

Tony prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène, et hésita un long moment avant de prendre la parole.

- Je...Je euh... Je-pense-que-tu-devrais-rester-chez-moi-au-lieu-d' aller-chez-Gibbs.

Il avait prononcé ces mots en toute hâte. Tony aurait été surpris que Ziva ait compris ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais une fois de plus, Ziva étonna Tony.

- Hein? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre en serrant les dents. Et pourquoi devrais-je faire ça? Gibbs est plus que capable de m'accueillir chez lui...

- Et bien... Admit Tony en frottant l'arrière de sa tête. Ce que je veux dire c'est que, Gibbs ne sera certainement pas souvent là, il va passer la plupart de son temps au travail, et les médecins ont dit que... tu sais, tu n'es pas censée rester... rester seule...

- Je n'ai pas non plus besoin d'une babysitter Tony, l'interrompit durement Ziva. Tout se passera bien avec Gibbs. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Tony soupira d'exaspération.

- Ok Ziva, tout se passera bien la journée. Mais dis moi, la nuit, comment comptes-tu faire? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de traverser la ville au beau milieu de la nuit parce que tu n'arrives pas à dormir.

Le visage de Ziva vira au rouge alors que Tony exprimait enfin ce qu'ils évitaient tous deux de dire depuis la semaine dernière; son apparente incapacité à dormir si Tony n'est pas à ses côtés.

La situation ne s'était pas... améliorée ces derniers jours, c'était le cas de le dire. Les choses n'avaient pas été plus simples. Tony ne savait pas réellement comment décrire cela.

Les deux premières nuits Tony s'était faufilé dans sa chambre après qu'elle se soit endormie, et était resté à ses côtés, attendant que d'inévitables cauchemars ne la tirent du sommeil. La quatrième nuit, Ziva était restée éveillée, sans bouger, jusque 3h du matin. Jusqu'à ce que Tony finisse par perdre patience et se glisse dans sa chambre. Cette nuit là Ziva le surprit quand elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard contenant une légère pointe de rébellion, et de lui tourner le dos avant de finalement fermer les yeux.

Elle s'était subitement réveillée à peine deux heures plus tard, suite à un cauchemar dont elle avait refusé de parler, préférant garder ça pour elle alors qu'elle tremblait et pleurait presque au milieu de ses draps. Tony avait essayé de la réconforter pendant cinq bonnes minutes, avant de se dire que sa première décision avait été la bonne. Et comme il l'avait fait lors de la première nuit, il avait grimpé dans le lit à ses côtés. Il l'avait serrée contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit suffisamment calmée pour se rendormir.

Après cela, Tony ne considéra même plus l'idée de laisser Ziva passer une nuit seule dans sa chambre. Quand les heures de visite prenaient officiellement fin, et que Ziva commençait à chercher le sommeil, Tony se glissait dans sa chambre et restait à ses côtés, quelque soit le regard qu'elle lui lançait dans ces moments. Et chaque nuit, sans exception, elle était réveillée par des images qui venaient hanter son esprit. Chaque fois elle refusait d'en parler, même si elle finissait par accepter les gestes de réconfort que Tony était prêt à lui offrir.

- Tu n'auras pas à traverser la ville au milieu de la nuit. Ta présence ne m'est pas indispensable pour m'endormir.

- Parce que ces quatre dernières nuits tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi peut-être? Demanda Tony, s'attirant un regard foudroyant. Je n'essaie pas de te jouer un sal tour Ziva. Viens simplement t'installer chez moi quelques temps. Laisse moi prendre soin de toi. Pour une fois. S'il te plait.

Pour toute réponse Ziva renfonça le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence. L'ascenseur se remit en marche, et les descendit au bon étage. Ziva se leva alors que les portes s'ouvraient, s'apprêtant à quitter la cabine métallique, et Tony par la même occasion. Mais l'italien la rattrapa rapidement et se saisit de son poignet pour la retenir. Le fait qu'elle ne le repousse pas le surprit légèrement. Il fut surpris, mais soulagé.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer, la ferme décision qu'avait prise Ziva s'émiettant doucement tandis qu'elle regardait les yeux verts de Tony. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait aucune envie de rester chez Gibbs. Elle voulait pouvoir regagner son propre appartement, même si il devait y régner une vraie pagaille. Elle en avait assez de toujours dépendre de quelqu'un. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle devait admettre que Tony était dans le vrai. Elle serait certainement incapable de dormir, sans sa présence à ses côtés.

- Bien, finit-elle par lâcher, lasse de se battre avec lui. Je vais... rester chez toi deux ou trois jours. Mais pas un deux plus, tu m'entends?

- ça me va, dit Tony dans un léger sourire. Allons-y.

Ziva suivit Tony à l'extérieur, jusqu'où Gibbs les attendait, appuyé contre sa voiture. Il leva les sourcils quand il vit Ziva marcher vers lui.

- Tu n'étais pas censée utiliser un fauteuil roulant?

Ziva grimaça alors qu'elle prenait seulement conscience qu'elle avait effectivement abandonné la chaise roulante. Elle regarda Gibbs et Tony un moment, puis haussa les épaules, incapable de formuler une réponse correcte. Gibbs haussa les épaules à son tour avant de grimper derrière le volant. Ziva s'assit sur le siège passager, laissant Tony prendre place à l'arrière. Ziva prit la parole alors que Gibbs démarrait le véhicule.

- Le plan a un peu... changé, Gibbs. Il tourna son visage vers elle et regarda l'israélienne d'un air étonné.

- Je t'ai déjà causé assez... d'ennuis, ces deux dernières semaines. Et Tony a proposé que je reste... chez lui ces prochains jours, au lieu de chez toi.

- Ah bon? Questionna Gibbs en jetant un œil à Tony par le rétroviseur. Tu es sûre Ziva? ça ne me dérangeait pas de t'accueillir quelques temps...

Etait-elle sûre? Bien sûr que non.

- J'en suis sûre.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait vraiment le choix vue la situation.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Tony se fit en silence. L'italien passa la majeure partie du temps à se demander comment il allait réussir à convaincre Ziva de rester chez lui plus de deux-trois jours. Gibbs quant à lui se demandait comment Ziva allait expliquer à Tony que la plupart de ses affaires se trouvaient déjà dans son appartement.

Hélas cette idée n'effleura pas Ziva avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'appartement de Tony. Elle se glaça sur place quand elle y pénétra, et que la première chose qu'elle vit fut ses baskets, nonchalamment déposées près du canapé.

_Oh non..._

Bien sûr, Tony n'était pas repassé chez lui depuis son retour. Il s'était d'abord rendu au NCIS, puis directement à l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas revu son appartement, ni les affaires que Ziva y avait ajouté. La seule personne qui savait que Ziva vivait dorénavant chez Tony était Gibbs. Et passer récupérer les affaires de Ziva avant l'arrivée de Tony ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit, il avait eu bien d'autres choses à penser.

Ils restèrent sur le seuil un moment, les yeux de Tony se posant sur ce qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant les chaussures de Ziva, son livre préféré, sa veste... Ziva évita sciemment son regarda, essayant d'ignorer le rouge qui empourprait peu à peu ses joues.

Après un moment, dans un élan volontaire de normalité, Tony avança de quelques pas dans son appartement, se débarrassa de ses chaussures et jeta sa veste sur le dossier du canapé.

- Alors, on déjeune?

Ziva résista difficilement à son envie pressante de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir sur le champ, de rappeler Gibbs et de le supplier de rester chez lui finalement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as... envie de manger? Demanda-t-elle aussi naturellement qu'elle le put. Tony sortit un verre d'un placard, et se servit un peu d'eau

- Et bien, si ça ne te dérange pas que je prenne une douche rapidement, je pensais à commander des pizza?

- Oui. Des pizzas... Pourquoi pas.

Ce n'était pas comme si Ziva avait faim.

- Bien! Tony vida son verre et tapa dans ses mains, souriant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Ziva soupira et s'effondra sur le canapé, elle enterra son visage dans ses mains.

Le ventre de Tony se serra tandis qu'il entrait dans sa chambre, et que la première chose qu'il aperçut fut la photo posée sur sa table de chevet. Celle qu'Abby avait prise d'eux deux, il y a des mois. La même que celle que Tony avait placé dans son portefeuille.

Il détourna les yeux de la photo, refusant d'imaginer ce que ça avait dû être pour Ziva de regarder cette photo tout en pensant qu'il était décédé. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une boîte de médicaments, qui se trouvait aux côtés de la photo.

_Oh non..._

- Hey.

Ziva ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Tony juste devant elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas sous la douche, mais elle vit ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- Oui? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant, sachant déjà très bien quel genre de questions il allait immédiatement lui poser.

- Tu as pris des somnifères.

ça n'était pas une question. Tony fut surpris d'entendre Ziva se mettre à rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

- J'ai passé les trois, voire quatre, dernières semaines à vivre dans l'appartement d'un homme que je croyais mort, et la seule chose qui t'inquiète c'est le fait que j'ai pris des somnifères?

Tony serra les dents. ça ne le faisait pas rire.

- Oui, c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris des somnifères?

- Et bien Tony, d'habitude, quand quelqu'un prend des cachets pour dormir, c'est parce que quelque chose, d'interne ou d'externe, l'empêche de trouver naturellement le sommeil.

Sarcasme. Très bien, maintenant elle était sur la défensive. Mais Tony n'allait pas baisser les bras si facilement.

- Tu crois que c'était vraiment une bonne idée?

Elle soupira d'exaspération tandis qu'elle se relevait pour faire face à Tony.

- Je ne suis pas bête, je sais comment prendre des somnifères. J'en avais déjà pris avant.

- Oui, c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète.

Ziva lui prit la boîte des mains, et se retint de la lancer aussi fort qu'elle le pourrait sur Tony.

- Je pensais que tu allais prendre une douche?

La conversation était terminée. Tony entreprit de faire demi-tour, mais auparavant il se saisit rapidement de la boîte de médicament, avant que Ziva n'ait pu contrecarrer son geste. Peut-être que Ziva réagissait un peu moins vite simplement parce qu'elle était blessée.

- Hey! Qu'est-ce...

Tony l'ignora et regagna sa chambre pour y attraper une tenue de rechange. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le fait que les vêtements de Ziva étaient venus se mélanger aux siens. Il se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain, ferma la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla. Il déposa ses vêtements sur le bord du lavabo, et ouvrit la boîte de médicaments. Il en vida le contenu dans la cuvette des toilettes alors que des images lui revenaient en mémoire.

* * *

_ - Tu as déjà tenté de te suicider?_

_ Cette question ne tombait pas vraiment comme un cheveux sur la soupe. La journée avait été longue, notamment car un agent du NCIS s'était suicidé. Tony était fatigué, et n'avait pas eu envie de passer par quatre chemins pour poser cette question. Ziva cligna des yeux, cette question la prenant clairement par surprise. Tony fut toutefois encore plus surpris quand Ziva lui donna une répons honnête._

_- Oui._

_ Tony faillit en perdre sa mâchoire. Non seulement elle avait été honnête, mais en plus de ça elle lui avait répondu "oui"..._

_- Vraiment?_

_- Pourquoi est-ce que je mentirais sur un tel sujet Tony? dit-elle sur un ton presque ennuyé._

_- Tu ne le ferais pas, je n'étais pas en train de dire que... j'ai juste... enfin je veux dire... bredouilla Tony alors qu'il essayait d'exprimer ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu dire. Je ne pensais pas que tu me donnerais une réponse honnête, finit-il par admettre._

_ Ziva haussa les épaules, et prit le temps d'avaler une gorgée de sa bière._

_- C'était... il n'y a pas _si_ longtemps que ça, en fait. Mais ça me paraît vieux, vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis. Et je n'ai pas honte de ce que j'ai fait._

_ Bien qu'en un an Tony ait eu le temps d'apprendre à connaître Ziva, sa franchise l'étonna. Il lui fallut un moment pour encaisser ce qu'elle venait de dire._

_- Il y a combien de temps? Finit-il par demander, sans savoir s'il voulait vraiment connaître la réponse._

_- Un peu plus d'un an._

_ En fait ça ne faisait vraiment pas longtemps._

_- C'était environ six mois avant que je n'arrive au NCIS._

_ Ses yeux étaient posés sur Tony, mais son regard était absent à présent, alors qu'elle replongeait dans ce qui était certainement la pire période de sa vie. Une époque qui n'était pas si vieille que ça, songeait encore Tony._

_- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il après quelques instants, incapable de formuler autre chose, incapable de penser autre chose. Même s'il n'était une fois de plus pas vraiment sûr de vouloir connaître les raisons qui l'avait poussée à cela à l'époque. Mais sans trop savoir pourquoi il lui semblait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle continue de parler, plutôt que de la laisser dans ce silence. Ziva prit quelques secondes avant de répondre._

_- Quand ma sœur est décédée, ma mère... elle m'a accusée de sa mort. Elle a dit qu'il aurait mieux valu que ce soit moi qui meurt. Et j'ai pensé la même chose. Il m'a tout de même fallu un an pour aller jusqu'à faire quelque chose qui aille dans ce sens. J'ai passé le premier mois qui a suivi la mort de Tali à chercher la revanche, par tous les moyens possibles. Mon père a fini par m'envoyer au Caire. Pendant les huit mois que j'y ai passé, j'ai essayer de rapprendre à vivre. Mais je ne me rappelle pas combien de fois j'ai souhaité mourir. Combien de fois sur le terrain j'ai hésité avant d'agir, offrant à mon adversaire un laps de temps qui aurait pu suffire pour me tuer, si à chaque fois un de mes partenaires n'était pas intervenu. Je ne m'attendais pas à être encore en vie le jour où arriverait le premier anniversaire de sa mort._

_- Mais ce jour est arrivé, répondit Tony. De toute évidence, pensa-t-il._

_- Oui, lâcha Ziva d'un rire creux. Je crois qu'il aurait été plus humain de me laisser mourir avant que ce jour n'arrive. Je ne me rappelle pas la raison précise qui a fait que j'ai dérapé. Tout ce que je sais c'est que quand je suis rentrée chez moi, l'idée d'avaler le reste de ma boîte de somnifères entre deux gorgées de bière me paraissait être la meilleure idée qui soit._

_ Tony grimaça, ce que remarqua Ziva._

_- Tu vois où est le problème._

_ Ziva leva les yeux au plafond, et l'examina, pensive._

_- J'ai au moins réussi à faire croire qu'il s'agissait d'un accident. Mon père a facilement accepté cette idée, refusant d'entendre que j'ai pu avoir tenté de me suicider. Quand je lui dit que ça n'était rien d'autre qu'un accident, il l'a cru._

_ Quel père, songea Tony._

_- Comment... Je veux dire, qui t'a trouvée?_

_Ziva replaça ses yeux dans ceux de Tony, prenant le temps de le regarder avant de répondre._

_- Ari._

_ Tony se renfrogna, sentant cet habituel élan de rage s'emparer de lui, comme chaque fois qu'était mentionné le nom de l'assassin de Kate._

_- Je vois... Au moins une chose pour laquelle je peux remercier ce bâtard._

_ Ziva se tourna pour faire complètement face à Tony et le regarda d'un air étrange. Mais Tony se contenta de lui adresser un léger sourire et d'avaler une gorgée de sa bière._

* * *

- Alors, pizza?

Des yeux acajous rencontrèrent ses yeux verts, et pendant un moment Tony hésita, haïssant l'air perdu qu'elle arborait. Il était déterminé à rendre les choses aussi normales que possible. Au moins pour aujourd'hui.


	13. Chapter 13 Scene thirteen - Paradise

Bon dimanche à tous! Et bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui reprennent cette semaine. J'ai une pensée pour vous :) Moi j'ai encore quelques semaines de tranquillité ;)

Aujourd'hui Tony et Ziva font tous les deux tout pour revenir à la normal, mais ça n'est pas facile... Et vous allez retrouver quelques souvenirs de Ziva, que personnellement j'ai adoré :)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!

* * *

**PBG :** Merci pour ces supers reviews :)** DG :** contente que tu ne te lasses pas! **Chou05 :** Merci beaucoup beaucoup :D **MarionNCISlove :** Voilà la suite! Ravie que la référence t'ait plu.

* * *

_**Scene Thirteen - Paradise (Paradis)**_

_Every time she closed her eyes (Chaque fois qu'elle fermait ses yeux)  
She saw what could have been (Elle voyait comment les choses auraient pu être)  
Well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds ( Mais plus rien ne fait mal et plus rien ne saigne)  
When covers tucked in tight (Quand les couvertures la bordent fermement)  
Funny when the bottom drops (C'est drôle de voir comment quand elle tombe)  
How she forgets to fight... to fight (Elle oublie de se battre... de se relever)_

_And it's one more day in paradise (Et c'est un jour de plus au paradis)  
One more day in paradise (Un jour de plus au paradis)_

- ... J'ai peur d'entendre ta réponse quand je vais te demander pourquoi tu as le DVD de _La mélodie du Bonheur._

Tony se saisit en riant du DVD que Ziva avait dans les mains.

- Rien ne vaut les classiques Ziva. Viens, on a le regarder.

Pour tout réponse, Ziva lui lança un regard septique.

- Tu m'as bien dis que c'était ton film préféré, non? Va faire du popcorn, je lance le film, et on pourra s'installer pour le regarder.

Ziva leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit alors qu'elle se rendait dans la cuisine. Un large sourire fendit le visage de Tony tandis qu'il ouvrait le boîtier et en sortait le DVD. Sa tentative de rendre cette journée aussi normale que possible se passait étonnamment bien. Il avait réussi à se retenir de demander à Ziva en quoi elle avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée pour elle d'emménager dans son appartement. Il n'avait rien dit de plus au sujet des somnifères. Il n'avait posé aucune question concernant le mois qui venait de s'écouler. Ils avaient commandé des pizzas pour le déjeuner, et chinois pour le dîner, occupant le temps qu'ils ne passaient pas à manger à regarder un à un les films que Tony avait inscrit sur la liste des "Films que Zia doit voir avant que je ne meurs".

ça avait été un peu gênant de voir Ziva découvrir la feuille sur laquelle il avait établi cette liste, et ce titre qu'il lui avait donné. Tony avait pris soin de garder cette liste au fond de sa poche après ça.

Il était presque 20h à présent, et Tony avait bien vu que Ziva commençait à se lasser de ses films. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour remettre la main sur _La mélodie du Bonheur_ qu'il avait acheté il y a plusieurs années, simplement car il s'agissait d'un classique. Il avait su que le regarder plairait à Ziva.

L'odeur du popcorn gagna le salon, et le sourire de Tony s'agrandit. Il se tenait au centre du salon, près à insérer le DVD dans le lecteur, à regarder ce film avec Ziva, qui était dans la cuisine, en train de faire du popcorn.

Si un étranger les voyait en cet instant, il ou elle aurait facilement pu penser qu'ils étaient en couple. Tony aurait presque voulu qu'un étranger les surprenne dans ce moment.

Ils posèrent le saladier de popcorn entre eux deux sur le canapé. Tony était confortablement installé à un bout du canapé, et Ziva pelotonnée à l'autre bout, ses bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine.

- J'ai vraiment haï ce film pendant des années, murmura-t-elle alors que les premières images apparaissaient. Tony lui lança un regard surpris.

- Vraiment?

Ziva acquiesça doucement, affichant un regard vague.

- Tali, c'est elle qui aimait ce film. Quelqu'un le lui avait offert pour ses six ans. Elle nous a forcé Ari et moi à nous asseoir et à le regarder avec elle, en boucle, toute la journée. Elle a dit que c'était son anniversaire, et qu'on devait donc faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, qu'on regarde ce film avec elle. Encore, et encore, et encore. J'avais douze ans, et Ari en avait quatorze, tu imagines bien à quel point cette idée nous déplaisait. Après que Tali soit allée se coucher ce soir là, on a trouvé le film et on l'a balancé par la fenêtre du deuxième étage. Quand ma mère l'a découvert, elle nous a forcé à acheter un autre exemplaire de ce film à Tali. Et elle nous a forcé à nous asseoir un samedi, et à le regarder. Toute la journée. Encore.

Tony rit doucement.

- Je crois que si même comme ça elle n'avait pas réussi à te faire aimer ce film, rien d'autre n'aurait pu.

- Oh je détestais toujours ce film après ça. A chaque fois que Tali proposait de regarder ce film, je m'arrangeais pour devoir me rendre ailleurs. Je trouvais toujours une bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir à regarder ce film avec elle.

Un léger, triste sourire étira les lèvres de Ziva alors que les souvenirs se succédaient.

- Elle l'a amené à Tel-Aviv un week-end et m'a fait promettre que je m'assiérais et le regarderais avec elle avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. J'ai caché le DVD pendant qu'elle dormait, et elle a fini par rentrer à la maison sans ce film parce que je refusais de lui dire où je l'avais mis. Elle est morte un mois plus tard. Un jour en faisant le ménage je suis retombée sur le DVD... Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai décidé de le regarder, j'avais passé tellement de temps à chercher toutes sortes d'excuses pour ne pas le regarder quand elle était encore là. Mais j'ai mis le DVD dans le lecteur, et je l'ai regardé... Et je n'ai pas réussi à me souvenir pourquoi je détestais tant ce film.

Tony serra les dents et reporta son attention sur le film. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas si Ziva attendait de lui qu'il dise quelque chose en réponse à cette histoire inattendue. Elle parlait très peu de sa sœur, après tout. Peut-être parfois ressentait-elle simplement le besoin de dire quelque chose, de raconter une partie de ce passé, de faire savoir qu'à un moment Tali David a existé.

Ziva s'endormit vers la moitié du film, ce qui ne surprit pas vraiment Tony. Il pouvait seulement imaginer à quel point elle devait être fatiguée. Dormir était difficile quand vos heures de sommeil étaient emplies de cauchemars. Tony ne s'embêta pas à regarder la fin du film. Il éteignit la télévision et se leva. Il prit le temps de s'étirer un peu puis prit délicatement Ziva dans ses bras. Elle remua un peu, murmura quelque chose en hébreu, mais ne se réveilla pas. Tony la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et l'installa sur le lit. Il remonta les couvertures sur son corps maigre. Après une seconde d'hésitation il déposa un léger baiser sur son front, et ne parvint à retenir le léger sourire qui étira ses lèvres.

- Dors bien Ziva.

Il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers le salon. Il sortit le DVD du lecteur, et se décida à regarder ce qui pouvait bien passer à la télévision à cette heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme à son tour.

* * *

_ - McGee, tu as vu Tony? Demanda Ziva en entrant dans l'openspace, ses yeux passant de son bureau à celui de Tony, avant de se poser sur McGee. Il leva les yeux de son ordinateur, clairement perturbé par cette question._

_- Qui ça?_

_- Tony._

_ La compréhension n'apparut pas sur les traits de McGee à l'entente de ce nom._

_- Tony Dinozzo._

_ Toujours rien._

_- L'Agent Très Spécial Anthony Dinozzo._

_ Rien._

_- L'homme qui colle tes doigts sur ton clavier chaque fois qu'il n'a pas le moral. Allez, McGee, tu sais où il est oui ou non?_

_- Je ne sais même pas de qui tu parles Ziva._

_ Avec ça, McGee reporta son attention sur son ordinateur, alors que la mâchoire de Ziva était sur le point de heurter le sol._

_- Quoi?_

_ Gibbs pénétra dans l'openspace, et Ziva se tourna immédiatement vers lui._

_- Gibbs, vous savez où est Tony? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu désespéré. Gibbs regarda la jeune femme et leva un sourcil, visiblement pris de court par cette question._

_- Tony qui?_

_ Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'avait attendu Ziva._

_- Tony, Gibbs... Elle se tut d'elle même, réalisant qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. C'était une chose, que McGee prétende ne pas savoir qui est Tony, mais Gibbs?_

_- Ziva, tu te sens bien? Demanda McGee alors que Gibbs continuait de la regarder d'un drôle d'air. Son regard se perdit entre les deux hommes, avant de contourner Gibbs et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur._

_- Abby._

_ La jeune femme en question leva la tête, un grand sourire fendant son visage à la vue de Ziva qui entrait dans son labo._

_- Hey Ziva! Quoi de neuf?_

_ Zia se rendit droit au but._

_- Est-ce que tu as vu Tony quelque part?_

_ Comme Gibbs et McGee, un air de confusion s'empara du visage d'Abby._

_- Euh... Qui?_

_ Ce petit mot fit perdre patience à Ziva._

_- __ç__a commence à devenir très énervant Abby. D'abord McGee, Gibbs, et maintenant toi? Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, laisse tomber cette mauvaise blague._

_- Quelle blague? Abby paraissait déconcertée à présent. Ziva, tu es sûre que tu vas bien?_

_- Je vais très bien, Ziva informa la gothique en perdant patience. J'irais même encore mieux si quelqu'un pouvait simplement me dire où est Tony._

_- Mais qui est Tony?_

_- C'est... C'est Tony! Grand, les cheveux en bataille, des yeux verts, souvent insupportable, fan de films... Termina Ziva d'une voix faible en remarquant que l'air consterné d'Abby s'était transformé en un air inquiet._

_- Tu... n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui je suis en train de parler?_

_ Abby secoua doucement la tête. Ziva eut le sentiment que son coeur venait de cesser de battre. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir oublié Tony?_

_- Ziva...?_

_ Ziva fit volte-face et quitta le labo avant que son amie n'ait le temps de la questionner davantage._

_ Ni Ducky ni Palmer ne se trouvaient en salle d'autopsie quand Ziva y arriva, à sa grande déception. Même si ça avait peu d'importance. Il n'y avait aucun doute que eux non plus ne devaient pas ce souvenir de Tony. Que ce passait-il? Se demanda Ziva alors qu'elle s'écroulait sur un tabouret, son coeur battant entre ses côtes. _Ont-ils vraiment tous oublié qui est Tony? Pourquoi suis-je la seule à me souvenir de lui? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond?

_- Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement..._

_ Elle redressa brutalement la tête alors que la voix de Tony résonnait dans la pièce. Elle se releva et balaya rapidement la pièce des yeux._

_- Tony?_

_ Elle tourna lentement sur elle-même, ses yeux tombant finalement sur les tiroirs en métal alignés dans le mur du fond de la salle d'autopsie. Ziva resta un long moment à les regarder, puis, bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment ce qui l'y poussait, elle avança vers ces tiroirs. Sa main s'enroula toute seule autour de la poignée d'une de ces portes. Et elle l'ouvrit, tira la table métallique, puis repoussa le drap qui recouvrait le corps qui reposait là._

_ Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Tony._

_- Oh mon dieu..._

_ Elle leva une main et la posa contre la porte de métal. Mais sa main glissa et elle tressauta. Jetant rapidement un œil à la paume de sa main elle découvrit que celle-ci était couverte de sang. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la porte en métal et son estomac se serra quand elle vit de grosses taches de sang. Elle reporta rapidement ses yeux sur Tony, mais ne le trouva pas, il avait disparu._

_- Tony? Tony!_

_ Ses yeux se reposèrent sur les paumes de ses mains, toujours couvertes de sang, puis elle regarda de nouveau l'endroit où Tony se tenait encore il y a quelques instants. Elle se retourna rapidement, ses yeux se posant sur chaque recoin de la morgue. La pièce semblait tourner à présent._

_- Qui?_

_- Tony qui?_

_- Mais qui est Tony?_

_- Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi. _

_ Deux mains l'attrapèrent et la tirèrent vers l'arrière..._

- Ziva! _Ziva!_

Ziva ouvrit brutalement les yeux, un cri étranglé mourant dans sa gorge. Elle sentit deux mains serrer fermement ses bras, et pendant un moment elle paniqua, son esprit se déchirant entre ce rêve perturbant et la réalité.

- Non! Elle recula rapidement, s'assit, s'enfonçant le plus possible contre la tête de lit. Son corps tout entier tremblait. Tony la lâcha et leva ses mains, voulant lui montrer qu'elle ne craignait rien. Ziva le regarda, d'un air ahuri, alors que son esprit commençait à accepter l'idée qu'elle venait de se réveiller après un cauchemar. Que Tony était assis juste en face d'elle, à la regarder avec une vraie inquiétude. Personne ne l'avait oublié. Il n'était pas mort. Il n'était pas allongé dans un tiroir à la morgue.

Il était vivant.

Sa respiration regagna lentement un rythme normal et elle déglutit plusieurs fois, forçant son visage à regagner une expression neutre. Elle était quasiment sûre de ne pas avoir réussi.

- ça va? Finit par demander Tony après avoir selon lui donné à Ziva suffisamment de temps pour reprendre ses esprits.

Ziva passa une main dans ses cheveux, ses doigts arrangeant un peu ses boucles emmêlées.

- Oui. Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé. Dit-elle mécaniquement, d'une voix vide de tout sentiment. Cela ne fit qu'inquiéter Tony davantage.

- Ne le soit pas, ce n'est rien. Tu es sûre que tu vas...

- Je vais _bien,_ Tony.

Cette dernière phrase clôtura la conversation.

Tony soupira et se releva pour regagner le canapé, mais de fins doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet, le serrant presque douloureusement. Tony se retourna et regarda Ziva, qui fixait le sol avec détermination. Mais Tony pouvait voir dans la faible lumière provenant de la lune qui éclairait la pièce, l'appréhension, mais surtout la peur qui se dessinait sur les traits de Ziva.

- Tu veux que je reste? Demanda-t-il après un moment réalisant qu'elle n'allait pas oser le demander elle-même.

Elle acquiesça d'un léger signe de la tête, et Tony se rassit. Ziva se dépêcha de lui laisser plus de place pour qu'il puisse s'allonger, et il se glissa sous les couvertures. Ils restèrent allongés en silence un moment, jusqu'à ce que Tony ne tende ses bras vers Ziva et ne vienne les enrouler autour de sa taille pour ramener la jeune femme contre sa poitrine. Elle se tendit légèrement, et Tony s'attendit à ce qu'elle le repousse. Mais elle finit par se relaxer, et vint poser ses mains sur les siennes.

* * *

Abby passa le lendemain, alors qu'ils terminaient leur petit-déjeuner.

- Tes vrais talents sont gâchés, s'était lamenté Tony, comme il le faisait toujours lorsque Ziva cuisinait pour lui, alors qu'un large sourire s'étirait sur son visage et qu'il tenait dans ses mains une boîte pleine de cupcakes.

La première chose que fit Abby une fois entrée dans l'appartement fut de jeter ses bras autour du cou de Ziva, et de la serrer fortement contre elle. Tony vit rapidement les traits de Ziva se crisper sous l'effet de la douleur. Il faillit protester en voyant Abby non intentionnellement blesser la jeune femme qui souffrait encore de sa blessure. Mais Ziva secoua la tête, et Tony referma la bouche, laissant Abby étreindre la jeune femme.

- C'est si bon de te savoir sortie de l'hôpital, soupira Abby en s'écartant finalement, les yeux un peu humides. Comment te sens-tu?

- Je vais bien, Abby, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Elle savait que si elle mentait et en disait davantage, Abby ne serait pas dupe. La gothique lança un regard dubitatif à Tony, ne paraissant tout de même pas très convaincue par cette courte réponse. Elle regarda ensuite Ziva de la même manière.

Tony s'absenta après quelques minutes, prétendant devoir aller faire quelques courses. Il attrapa ses clefs, et quitta rapidement l'appartement. Il avait à peine claqué la porte que Ziva sentit son coeur se serrer et qu'elle se trouva incapable de rester tranquillement assise. Abby la suivit alors qu'elle errait dans l'appartement, faisant le lit, rangeant la vaisselle, accrochant au porte-manteaux sa veste ainsi que celle de Tony alors qu'ils les avaient abandonnées sur le fauteuil la nuit précédente. Abby resta étrangement silencieuse durant tout ce temps.

- Tu ne vas pas bien, finit-elle par dire. Ziva se retourna pour la regarder et plaça rapidement un sourire innocent sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Abby. Je vais...

- Tu ne vas pas bien, l'interrompit aussitôt Abby. Allez Ziva, admet le, tu ne vas pas bien. Tony est parti depuis à peine quinze minutes, et durant ce laps de temps tu n'es pas resté tranquillement assise plus de cinq secondes. Tu es inquiète du fait qu'il soit parti, n'est-ce pas? Parce que tu ne le vois plus, tu ne sais pas où il est, ce qu'il est en train de faire...

- A t'entendre on croirait que je le harcèle, la coupa sèchement Ziva.

- Il y a une différence entre harceler quelqu'un et se faire du soucis pour cette personne.

- Je _ne m'inquiète pas _pour Tony, lâcha Ziva d'une traite. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Pourquoi est-ce que j'en viendrais à...

- Ziva, pourquoi es-tu là? Demanda soudainement Abby, coupant Ziva en pleine phrase.

- Parce que les médecins refusaient de me laisser quitter l'hôpital si je ne restais pas vivre chez quelqu'un quelques jours, tu te souviens? Lui rappela Ziva calmement.

- Et Gibbs était plus que d'accord pour que tu restes chez lui, tu te souviens?

Ziva soupira. Elle avait espéré qu'Abby ne ramènerait pas ce fait dans la conversation.

- Tony continuait de se faire du soucis pour moi, j'ai accepté de rester chez lui deux ou trois jours histoire de le rassurer. Crois moi, je quitte cet appartement dès que possible.

- Ziva, tu n'es pas du genre à agir de manière à rassurer les autres, encore moins Tony, lui rappela Abby. Alors voudrais-tu me répondre franchement cette fois?

Ziva se renfrogna et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle ne répondit pas.

- Ziva... Tu ne peux pas éviter éternellement ce sujet. Tôt ou tard, tu vas devoir accepter ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Tony était... parti.

Ziva cilla au souvenir de ces quelques semaines.

- Pas nécessairement, protesta-t-elle faiblement. Les choses peuvent toujours naturellement... redevenir ce qu'elles étaient.

Abby lui répondit d'un triste sourire.

- Non Ziva. Je ne pense pas que ça se passe ainsi.

Ziva resta un long moment à fixer Abby avant de faire volte face et de se diriger vers le salon. Elle ne s'y assit pas cependant, préférant s'approcher du fond de la pièce et laisser ses yeux errer par la fenêtre. Abby suivit silencieusement l'israélienne, qui paraissait nerveuse.

- Je ne peux pas laisser les récents événements changer celle que je suis, murmura-t-elle doucement, surprenant Abby. Je ne peux... tout simplement pas.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Abby, consternée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ziva résistait tant au cours des choses. Qu'y avait-il de mal à accepter le fait qu'elle ait des sentiments, qu'elle soit tout simplement humaine?

- C'est juste que... je ne peux pas, répéta Ziva, campant sur ses positions. Abby fut sur le point de protester, mais Ziva se retourna pour la regarder, et elle vit des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Son coeur se serra encore davantage pour l'israélienne.

- Oh Ziva...

Elle s'approcha d'elle et enroula ses bras autour de Ziva avec beaucoup plus de précautions que la fois précédente. Et bien que Ziva n'ait aucune envie d'avouer par ses gestes ce qu'elle n'osait dire, qu'elle était en réalité faible, elle rendit son étreinte à Abby. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la gothique et ferma les yeux.

- Il n'y a rien de mal à être humaine, Ziva.

Si seulement Abby pouvait comprendre que justement, pour elle, c'était tout le contraire.

Tony entrouvrit la porte d'entrée, mais s'arrêta sur le seuil quand il aperçut Abby entrain d'étreindre Ziva. Tony se demanda de quoi les deux jeunes femmes avaient bien pu parler, alors que Abby murmurait encore quelques mots qu'il ne comprit pas à l'oreille de Ziva. L'israélienne ne répondit pas à ce qu'Abby avait bien pu lui dire.

Je vais aller étriper Vance et Conrad, décida-t-il vainement quand il vit Ziva s'accrocher à Abby, quelque chose que Tony n'avait jamais imaginé voir un jour. Peu importe à quel point la _mort _de Tony avait pu être utile, les conséquences en étaient bien trop grandes.

* * *

Ziva soupira lorsqu'elle sentit l'eau un peu trop chaude couler le long de son corps fatigué. Elle aurait aimé qu'avec l'eau puisse s'en aller tous les sentiments qu'elle ressentait. Mais ça aurait été trop facile.

Tony était assis sur le bord du lit quand Ziva sortit de la salle de bain. Il la fixait d'un air étrangement sérieux. Elle l'ignora et traversa la pièce pour aller chercher sa brosse.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas de me prêter un oreiller et une couverture, je pourrai aller m'installer sur le canapé...

- Ou on pourrait se partager le lit, répliqua Tony. Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais dormi ensemble, non?

Ziva s'immobilisa, la brosse coincée dans ses cheveux.

- On... pourrait, admit-elle après un moment. Le problème avec cette proposition c'est que cela revenait d'une certaine manière à admettre qu'elle était faible. Une chose pour laquelle elle n'était pas encore prête.

- Enfin... je ne veux pas te déranger, tu me supportes déjà toute la journée...

- Le canapé est défoncé Ziva, je ne laisserais pas mon pire ennemi y dormir.

Quoique, en ce moment Conrad et Vance pouvaient être considérés comme ses pires ennemis, et il pouvait envisager l'idée de leur prêter son canapé...

- On est juste deux amis qui vont dormir dans le même lit. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça n'est-ce pas?

_Peut-être pas pour toi_, grommela silencieusement Ziva, alors qu'elle se retournait enfin pour faire face à Tony. Il était debout maintenant, et son regard était encore plus sérieux que les secondes précédentes.

- J'ai déjà dormi en des endroits bien pires que ton canapé. Il fera l'affaire.

- _Ziva_.

Maintenant Tony paraissait presque blessé. Ziva fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, elle essaya de faire une blague.

- Es-tu à ce point désespéré pour utiliser ce prétexte pour m'avoir dans ton lit Tony? Le taquina-t-elle, en souriant doucement. Son sourit disparut aussitôt quand elle vit que Tony restait stoïque.

Elle avait cédé uniquement pour lui faire plaisir, se répétait-elle alors qu'elle se glissait sous les couvertures aux côtés de Tony. Elle le laissa enrouler un bras autour de sa taille.

Même quand elle se réveilla à trois heures du matin, après avoir une fois de plus rêvé que Tony, mort, saignait continuellement sous ses mains, elle refusa d'admettre la vérité. Elle n'admettrait pas qu'elle était faible.


	14. Chapter 14 Scene fourteen - Fallen

Re-Coucou! Et oui, j'ai déjà fait cette présentation il y a approximativement 4h. Mais Super Internet a beugué! Ggrrrr... Bref, reprenons cette présentation...

Coucou! Je n'ai pas pu poster hier soir parce que je travaillais, mais me revoilà!

Merci à tous de continuer de me suivre et de me laisser de si gentilles reviews. On voit que c'est la rentrée et que le monde revient sur FF. On a atteint les 100 reviews! Youhou! Merci Amy ;)

Dans ce chapitre, Ziva n'en fait une fois de plus qu'à sa tête. Comme d'habitude j'ai envie de dire. Tony tente d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé durant son absence. Les choses s'arrangent enfin, rentrent dans l'ordre. Quoique... Peut-être pas tant que ça. Dans e chapitre, du McNozzo, du Giva, du Zabby (ça existe ce mot?), ect...

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**marionNCISlove :** Contente que ça te plaise toujours :) Merci.** DG :** =D Tiva Powaaaa! Tu vas voir, encore du beau Tiva en fin de chapitre avec un nouveau cauchemar. Ziva n'est pas encore prête à se passer de Tony. **chou05 :** *Rougit* Merci beaucoup! L'auteur serait ravie si elle lisait tes reviews! Vu ton état après le chapitre 13, tu ferais mieux de doublement tenir compte de la note que j'ai mis en fin de chapitre! **Juliette :** Bienvenue sur cette fic. Je suis... *cherche un nouveau mot pour ne pas encore se répéter* enchantée d'avoir toujours de nouveaux lecteurs, qui de plus aiment la fic! Merci beaucoup :D. **Gwenie chérie :** Ziva _ne peut pas _dormir sans Tony. La vie reprend, mais rien n'est encore gagné. Certaines blessures ont été enterrées et non guéries. Affaire à suivre de près. La cocotte minute siffle de plus en plus fort. **Crazy'Leou :** Ravie de te retrouver :)** gomar :** Merci :) **Sasha :** Heureusement que tu n'as pas comparé phrase par phrase! Ma trad paraîtrait bien moche! Ziva va bientôt craquer, bientôt ;) Et Gibbs se remet à tous les slapper. Enfin, presque tous. **Amy :** *Réceptionne difficilement Amy* On a failli finir par terre toutes les deux! Sacrebleu! Mais ça en vaut la peine. J'adore tes effusions de joie! C'est un plaisir de traduire ces chapitres quand ils vous font tant plaisir! *Danse avec Amy*

* * *

_**Scene fourteen - Fallen (Tombée)**_

_Heaven bent to take my hand (Le ciel s'est penché pour prendre ma main)__  
__And lead me through the fire (Et me guider à travers le feu)__  
__Be the long awaited answer (Ça a été la réponse tant attendue)__  
__To a long and painful fight (à un long et douloureux combat)_

_Though I've tried, I've fallen... __(Même si j'ai essayé, je suis tombée…)__  
__I have sunk so low (Je suis tombée si bas)__  
__I have messed up (J'ai tout gâché)__  
__Better I should know (J'aurais dû savoir)__  
__So don't come round here (Alors ne t'approche pas)__  
__And tell me I told you so... __(Et dis moi que je te l'avais dit)_

Tony était surpris, vraiment surpris, qu'ils aient réussi à traverser toute une semaine avant que Ziva ne commence à s'ennuyer. Il ne lui aurait pas donné plus de trois jours avant qu'elle ne commence à vouloir retourner travailler.

- Ce n'est pas comme si remplir des dossiers était épuisant. Si je me contente de m'asseoir à mon bureau et de faire de la paperasse, Gibbs n'a aucune raison de se plaindre.

- Non, mais il _peut _passer toute une année à nous slapper encore plus que d'habitude, lui rappela patiemment Tony. Si il te voit au NCIS avant que les médecins n'aient donné leur accord, je n'ose même pas penser à la façon dont il réagirait. Il ne vaut mieux pas tenter le diable.

Ziva soupira, lasse, et attrapa son livre qui traînait sur la table basse. Elle l'ouvrit à une page au hasard, et commença à lire. Tony leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur la télévision. Il savait que cette discussion était loin d'être terminée, bien sûr. Elle n'avait parlé que de ça toute la journée, refusant de rester plus longtemps à ne rien faire. Elle s'énervait pendant quelques temps, puis trouvait de quoi s'occuper l'esprit pendant un moment, mais finissait toujours par revenir sur ce sujet. Elle savait qu'à force Tony finirait par céder. Il avait beau lutter, il ne pouvait pas éternellement lui résister. Et dieu savait qu'il avait tenté d'avoir le dernier mot sur ce point.

- Allez Tony, ça n'est jamais que de la paperasse.

- Comprend moi Ziva, si je te conduis jusqu'au NCIS, Gibbs nous tuera tous les deux, et tu le sais.

- Bien, lâcha Ziva en jetant son livre sur la table basse et en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Elle sauta dans ses chaussures et attrapa sa veste.

- Tu me penses incapable de conduire ta voiture en douceur?

Tony grogna alors qu'il se levait à son tour. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et posa sa main sur celle-ci, la forçant à se refermer alors que Ziva venait de l'ouvrir.

- Bien, finit-il par abandonner, sachant pourtant très bien que Gibbs allait lui faire le sermon de sa vie.

- Je vais t'y conduire. Contente?

Ziva sourit. Tony soupira, enfila ses chaussures, attrapa sa veste et les clefs de sa voiture. Au moins, il aurait vécu une vie agréable. Et se faire slapper à mort n'était pas le pire moyen de mourir n'est-ce pas?

La majeur parti du trajet se fit en silence. Ziva regardait par la fenêtre, et Tony prétendait être concentré sur la route, bien qu'il ne cessait de l'observer du coin de l'œil.

Cela faisait quatre jours. Quatre jours que Ziva se réveillait au milieu de la nuit en hurlant, après avoir fait un cauchemar dont elle refusait de parler. Au réveil, elle faisait tout pour éviter de devoir lui parler. Tous les moyens étaient bons. Apparemment l'idée de quitter son appartement ne lui était pas encore venue. Tony ne s'en plaignait pas. Mais si elle décidait de partir, Tony savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour la retenir.

* * *

- Wouah... Ces deux là ont vraiment décidé de mourir ce matin, n'est-ce pas?

Gibbs releva la tête à l'entente du ton mi-amusé mi-terrifié de McGee. Le jeune homme regardait l'ascenseur, les yeux grands ouverts. Gibbs sut qui venait de quitter la cabine métallique avant même que ses yeux n'atteignent l'ascenseur.

- L'accord des médecins, David, grogna-t-il en marchant à la rencontre de Tony et Ziva. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire n'est-ce pas?

Il posa ses yeux sur Dinozzo, et le slappa immédiatement.

- Et toi, lui dit-il, as-tu déjà entendu parler du mot "non"?

- Et bien... Je... Elle a menacé de prendre le volant de ma voiture, boss...

- Et alors? Même mouillée elle pèse moins de cinquante kilos. Tu n'as vraiment pas réussi à la retenir dans ton appartement?

Tony baissa la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Reste ici, lui ordonna-t-il fermement avant de se retourner vers Ziva. Suis moi.

Après ces quelques mots, il prit la direction de l'ascenseur. Ziva pressa le pas pour ne pas se faire distancer, et se glissa dans la cage métallique juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Gibbs appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence, et celui-ci s'immobilisa. Etonnement, les cris que Zia s'était attendue à entendre ne vinrent pas. Un silence oppressant les remplaça.

- Tu as l'intention de dire quelque chose? Finit par demander Ziva, les yeux posés sur le sol. Gibbs soupira. Quand il prit enfin la parole, il ne semblait plus énervé. Il paraissait fatigué.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé dire Ziva.

Ce n'était pas un début de conversation ordinaire. Gibbs savait toujours quoi dire. Ziva releva enfin la tête pour le regarder.

- Tu pourrais dire que tu n'es pas en colère, suggéra-t-elle faiblement. Gibbs émit un rire rauque.

- Oh je suis en colère Ziva. Je ne vais pas te mentir sur ce point.

Ziva sourit presque. Comme toujours Gibbs savait clairement ce qu'elle pensait.

- Tu n'as pas dormi. N'est-ce pas?

- Techniquement... J'ai dormi.

- Des cauchemars? Devina Gibbs.

Ziva hocha doucement la tête.

- J'ai cru... J'ai espéré... que peut-être les choses redeviendraient telles qu'elles étaient avant... Que les cauchemars cesseraient... Une fois que j'aurais quitté l'hôpital. Je l'ai vraiment cru. J'ai juste _besoin _ que tout redevienne comme avant.

Sa voix trembla légèrement alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase. Elle luttait pour garder le contrôle sur ses émotions.

- Tu as _besoin_ de parler à quelqu'un, la corrigea gentiment Gibbs. Ziva tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dis, chez moi, quand je t'ai ramené de l'hôpital après ton overdose de somnifère?

Ziva grimaça au souvenir de ce jour. Sous l'influence du bourbon elle avait dit beaucoup de choses.

- Tu m'as dit que tu regrettais les chances que tu n'avais pas su saisir, lui rappela Gibbs quand elle ne répondit pas. Arrête de vivre dans le regret Ziva. Tu disposes d'une seconde chance. Utilise là.

Ziva ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela.

* * *

- C'est quoi ce bordel? Grogna Tony alors que son ordinateur refusait une fois de plus son mot de passe. Mince McGee, qu'as-tu fais à mon ordinateur pendant que j'étais parti? Il refuse d'accepter mon mot de passe.

Il regarda McGee, qui l'observait d'un drôle d'air.

- Quoi?

Avant que Tim n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, l'ascenseur sonna et Gibbs et Ziva en sortirent. Ils regagnèrent l'openspace. Ziva s'arrêta quand elle vit Tony assis à son bureau.

- Tu sais quoi, je peux régler ça en deux clics, dit McGee un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Il attrapa une clé USB et traversa rapidement l'openspace jusqu'au bureau de Tony. Ziva, c'est quoi ton mot de passe, que je puisse rapidement remettre tous tes dossiers sur ton ordinateur?

- Juin2003, murmura Ziva sans lever ses yeux du sol.

McGee tapa rapidement le mot de passe, et des icones apparurent à l'écran. Il plaça la clé USB dans la tour de l'ordinateur et commença à y transférer tous les dossiers de Ziva. Tony se contenta de regarder, ses yeux allant de l'ordinateur à Ziva, qui continuait de regarder le sol. Elle avait emménagé dans son appartement, s'était installée à son bureau... qu'avait-elle bien pu faire d'autre en son absence?

- C'est fait, finit par dire McGee en retirant la clé USB de la tour et en se dirigeant vers l'ordinateur de Ziva. La jeune femme finit par regarder Tony, qui la fixait d'un air sérieux.

- Okay, ça y est, j'ai tout remis sur ton ordinateur Ziva.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête et alla s'asseoir à son bureau pour commencer à travailler. Tony entra son mot de passe, et se mit lui aussi au travail.

Le silence qui régnait dans l'openspace était étouffant. Ce fut presque un soulagement d'entendre le téléphone de Gibbs sonner.

- Gibbs. Il écouta un moment avant de reprendre la parole. Très bien, on arrive, conclut-il et il raccrocha. Dinozzo, McGee, prenez vos affaires.

Il regarda Ziva, s'attendant à ce qu'elle réplique. Mais elle garda sa bouche fermée et ses yeux sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Tony et McGee attrapèrent leur sac et jetèrent tous les deux un œil à leur collègue avant de gagner l'ascenseur, Gibbs les précédant.

Tony attendit que Tim et lui soient installés dans le camion pour prendre la parole.

- Elle s'est installée à mon bureau? Demanda-t-il en démarrant le camion.

McGee haussa les épaules.

- Il y a eu... quelques problèmes avec l'agent que Vance a nommé pour te remplacer, dit-il après un moment.

Il avait l'étrange impression de trahir Ziva. Mais Timmons n'était un secret pour quiconque, il n'y avait aucune raison à ce que Tony soit le seul à ignorer la vérité n'est-ce pas?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "quelques problèmes"?

- Et bien... C'était un profiteur arrogant. Ziva a fini par en venir aux mains et l'a quasiment étranglé alors qu'on regardait un interrogatoire.

Tony cilla.

- Après ça je suppose qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir qui que ce soit s'asseoir à ton bureau. Le lendemain matin, à peine arrivée, elle m'a presque supplié de l'aider à transférer ses dossiers sur ton ordinateur.

Tony serra les dents alors qu'ils quittaient le garage.

- C'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'est aussi installée dans mon appartement?

Il vit du coin de l'œil que McGee affichait un air surpris. _Mince..._

- Elle s'est installée dans ton appartement? Demanda McGee atterré.

- Tu l'ignorais?

McGee acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

- Et les autres? Abby, Ducky, Gibbs, ils ne savaient pas non plus?

- Abby l'ignore, j'en suis sûr. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était rendue à l'appartement de Ziva tous les soirs pour essayer de la faire parler un peu, mais que Ziva ne lui avait jamais ouvert la porte. Ducky... Il l'ignore probablement lui aussi. Pour Gibbs, je ne sais pas. Ce qui est certain, c'est que si il le savait, il n'en n'a rien dit.

Tony voyait bien que Tim était encore en train d'encaisser cette nouvelle information. Il jura silencieusement. Pourquoi ne réussissait-il jamais à se taire quand il le fallait?

* * *

Abby fut surprise, c'est le cas de le dire, quand elle détourna les yeux de son ordinateur et aperçut Ziva qui se tenait à l'entrée de son labo.

- Ziva! Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils. Attend, j'étais persuadée que Gibbs te ferait la peau si tu revenais au NCIS avant que tu n'aies une autorisation médicale.

- On est parvenu à un compromis, expliqua Ziva pour rassurer la jeune femme. Je lui ai promis que je resterais à mon bureau et que je ne forcerais personne à m'emmener sur le terrain. Il a promis de me botter les fesses si je ne tenais pas ma promesse.

- ça me paraît être un bon compromis.

Abby sourit, un peu tristement.

- Alors, comment vas-tu?

Comment allait-elle? Depuis le moment où Tony avait quitté ses côtés pour se rendre sur la scène de crime, elle avait été incapable de s'ôter de la tête les images de quelque chose de terrible lui arrivant. Un accident de voiture, quelqu'un pointant son arme en sa direction, une bombe sur la scène de crime...

- Et bien je commence à regretter d'avoir promis de rester derrière mon bureau, je commence déjà à devenir folle. Et les médecins m'ont dit qu'il allait encore falloir que j'attende au moins deux semaines avant que je sois autorisée à retourner sur le terrain... Mais en dehors de ça, je vais plutôt bien.

Abby rit.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? Ziva haussa les épaules et avança un peu plus dans le labo. Elle n'avait pas été capable de rester seule à l'étage, avec rien d'autre que ses pensées pour lui occuper l'esprit. La paperasse n'avait pas réussi à la distraire.

- Gibbs, McGee et Tony viennent de partir pour une scène de crime. Tout devenait... trop calme en haut, alors j'ai décidé de descendre pour venir te voir.

Une nouvelle pensée traversa l'esprit d'Abby. Elle resta un moment à se mordre la lèvre avant d'oser prononcer ce qu'elle avait en tête.

- Tony sait que tu t'es installée à son bureau?

Ziva hocha la tête et ferma un instant les yeux.

- Il a dit quelque chose?

- Non, soupira Ziva en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Tout est... beaucoup plus dur que je l'imaginais.

- Ce n'est jamais facile quand quelqu'un revient de parmi les morts.

Ziva releva la tête pour regarder Abby. La jeune femme la fixait d'un air triste.

- On a passé un mois a pensé que _tu_ étais morte, tu te rappelles? ça n'était pas facile non plus.

Ziva resta un moment à serrer les dents, sans savoir quoi répondre.

- Mais tu n'étais pas morte, finit par dire Abby d'une voix faible. Et... Et Tony non plus n'est pas mort. Personne n'est mort. Et pourtant personne ne semble capable de prendre à deux mains cette seconde chance que le destin nous donne.

Ziva savait reconnaître une chance quand on lui en donnait une. Heureusement toutes ces années d'entrainement ne lui avaient pas servies à rien. Ce qu'elle savait aussi très bien, c'était ignorer quand une chance lui était donnée.

- Tu vas simplement ignorer cette seconde chance, n'est-ce pas?

Ziva ne répondit pas.

- Bien sûr... Abby soupira et secoua doucement la tête. Tu sais qu'au rythme où vous allez tous avec vos histoires, vous allez vraiment finir par rendre chèvre.

Cette image fit rire Ziva, juste un peu. Après un moment, Abby se mit elle aussi à rire involontairement, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les deux jeunes femmes partent dans un fou rire. Après un mois de dépression et d'effondrement, le sentiment que cela provoqua en Ziva lui parut très étrange, lointain. Mais elle aimait ce sentiment.

Ziva retourna dans l'openspace juste au moment où le reste de l'équipe revenait de la scène de crime. Gibbs lui demanda de fouiller dans le passé de leur victime, et elle ne protesta pas. Elle était bien trop contente d'être impliquée dans cette enquête pour contester ces ordres.

Tony fut satisfait que le reste de la journée se déroule sans encombre. Il taquina McGee et fut ravi quand Ziva finit par le rejoindre dans ses blagues. Ils commandèrent des pizzas tout en continuant de travailler, et Gibbs recommença à slapper Tony et McGee, mais pas Ziva. "La petite chouchou du Boss" avait murmuré Tony en voyant une Ziva souriante échapper à sa gifle. Ils finirent par boucler l'affaire avant 19h30 et conclurent à un suicide. Tout était redevenu à la normale.

C'était vraiment une bonne journée.

Ziva parut heureuse quand vers 20h Gibbs finit par les renvoyer chez eux. Tony attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans la voiture et qu'ils aient quitté le parking pour prendre la parole.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse? Questionna-t-il.

- J'avais raison.

Tony tourna la tête, confus.

- Et bien Zee-vah, même si j'ai horreur de l'admettre, ce n'est pas si rare que tu aies raison. Alors en quoi ce cas en particulier te rend si heureuse?

Ziva continua de sourire en répondant.

- J'avais juste besoin que tout redevienne comme avant. Toi, à ton bureau, en train de taquiner McGee, Gibbs qui slappe tout le monde...

- Tout le monde? Je crois me rappeler que tu as été épargnée.

Elle ignora ses protestations.

- Tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant. Tout va bien.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un feu rouge et Tony profita de l'occasion pour jeter un œil sur Ziva. Elle avait certainement l'air beaucoup plus heureuse que ces deux derniers jours. Un peu de lumière était réapparue dans ses yeux, le regard vide avait disparu. Elle souriait plus maintenant que Tony ne l'avait vu sourire en une semaine et demi depuis qu'il était revenu. Oui, elle était définitivement plus heureuse. Elle ne faisait pas simplement semblant. Tony pouvait toujours dire quand elle dissimulait ses réels sentiments. Non, elle était sincèrement heureuse.

- Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Si elle se contentait d'ignorer qu'elle était toujours incapable de supporter que Tony ne sorte de son champ de vision. ça passerait avec le temps. Tout irait bien. Après tout, tout allait bien désormais.

* * *

_Rouge ou vert... Rouge ou vert... ce choix tournait et retournait dans la tête de Ziva, la hantant. Mais pourquoi ces insignifiantes couleurs avait-elles tant d'importance?_

_ Elle haleta, un éclat de douleur traversant sa poitrine tandis qu'elle en réalisait la cause. Une bombe! Elle se força à se relever, ignorant la douleur de ce qui était sans doute plusieurs côtes cassées. Ses yeux, souffrant de la chaleur générée par l'explosion, scannaient l'endroit alors que des cendres retombaient et recouvraient tout. Elle n'avait pas été seule quand la bombe avait explosé, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule..._

_ Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur quelque chose de gris et rouge à un ou deux mètres d'elle._

_- Tony! Cria Ziva d'une voix étranglée._

_ Elle se jeta sur ses genoux et rampa lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à son partenaire, allongé au sol. Quand elle comprit l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, elle sentit une fois de plus la terre s'écrouler sous ses pieds._

_ La moitié gauche de son visage était brûlée, le reconnaître devenait difficile. Sa chemise était en cendre, sa poitrine déchiquetée. Ses yeux vitreux étaient grands ouverts._

_- Tony? Tony! Elle se débarrassa de sa veste et la pressa sur la poitrine de Tony pour en combler le trou. La bouche de l'italien bougea un peu, mais aucun son n'en sortit._

_- Bordel Tony, je t'interdis de mourir, siffla-t-elle en compressant un peu plus sa blessure._

_-Ne meurs pas... Ne meurs pas..._

_- Z... Zi... Des yeux verts rencontrèrent ses yeux marrons pétrifiés, et elle fut surprise de découvrir que Tony souriait, rien qu'un peu. Allez Zi... Tu crois qu'ça va changer les choses?_

_- Tais toi! Garde tes forces. Tu ne peux pas mourir, lui ordonna t'elle fermement. Elle ignora les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Un grande main vint se poser sur la sienne, et elle sentit les doigts de Tony s'enrouler faiblement autour des siens._

_- __ç__a va aller Zi, tenta-t-il pour la rassurer, mais elle secoua la tête, refusant de l'accepter. Vraiment... ça ira.._

_- Je t'ai dit de la boucler, reprit Ziva, les mots lui brûlant la gorge. Quelqu'un va arriver, d'ici quelques minutes, juste quelques minutes..._

_- Je ne pense pas Zi, dit difficilement Tony, prit d'une quinte de toux. Ziva tressaillit à l'entente de ce son. Ne perd pas ton temps avec moi Ziva, pense à toi, tu as encore une chance de t'en sortir..._

_- Tu ne vas pas mourir, idiot, tu ne vas pas mourir, le coupa Ziva, refusant d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Tony rit légèrement, mais ce rire se transforma lui aussi en toux._

_- Ziva, regarde moi. Elle refusa, préférant porter son attention sur ses blessures._

_- Ziva._

_ Elle posa ses yeux dans les siens quelques secondes. Tony attrapa son menton d'une main pour la forcer à maintenir son regarda sur lui. Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas?_

_ Elle haleta, comme à cours d'oxygène._

_- Tu... quoi? Réussit-elle à dire._

_ Mais les yeux de Tony se fermèrent, il expira une dernière fois, le fantôme de son dernier sourire occupant toujours ses lèvres._

_- Non, Tony! Tony!_

_ Aucune réponse.._

_- TONY!_

Ziva ouvrit ses yeux dans un sursaut, le souffle court. Sa respiration était rapide et irrégulière. Elle avait vaguement conscience de la présence d'une personne, allongée près d'elle dans le lit, qui prononçait son nom. Mais cette voix se perdait parmi tout le tapage qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles. Elle tourna dans le lit pour se mettre de profil et tenter de se relever, ne réussissant pas à retenir le sanglot qui grossissait dans sa gorge.

Une paire de bras musclés s'enroula autour de ses épaules et l'aida à s'installer dans une position assise. Son dos vint s'appuyer contre le torse de Tony tandis qu'elle laissait le sanglot s'emparer d'elle.

- Chut, Ziva, chut… prononça t'il en la berçant doucement, ses mains se perdant dans ses boucles emmêlées. Chut…

Ziva toussa, luttant pour regagner le contrôle de son corps, légèrement terrifiée par cet étalage de sentiments qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas.

Tony serra fermement Ziva contre lui, la laissant pleurer. Il n'était pas sûr que ça lui plaise qu'il la tienne ainsi, mais à ce moment il s'en fichait. Même si elle le lui avait demandé, il ne l'aurait pas lâchée.

- Ça va mieux? Finit-il par demander alors qu'elle semblait reprendre possession d'elle-même.

Il ne fut pas surpris qu'elle lui réponde oui, mais il ne la crut pas pour autant.

- Tu veux en parler?

Elle secoua la tête avec davantage de détermination cette fois. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le dessus de sa tête, et soupira contre ses cheveux.

Cette situation paraissait si loin du "normal" auquel ils étaient censés être revenus.

- Zi?

Des yeux emplis de larmes le regardèrent. Il leva la main et vint caresser sa joue de son pouce, essuyant les larmes qui y avaient déjà coulées.

- Désolée, murmura-t-elle après un moment, fermant les yeux.

Tony hoqueta, resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules et la ramena contre son torse.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, la reprit-il doucement en posant sa joue contre sa tête.

Ziva prit une grande respiration et vint enterrer son visage dans son tee-shirt. Tony savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour demander pourquoi elle avait hurlé son nom dans son sommeil. La connaissant, ce ne serait certainement _jamais_ le bon moment.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en parler? Insista-t-il doucement.

- Oui, Tony.

Il fut satisfait d'entendre sa voix, même si elle était rauque et étouffée car son visage était enterré dans son tee-shirt. Tony savait que cela marquait la fin de la conversation. Du moins, pour le moment.

* * *

_La suite dimanche prochain! Et croyez-moi, vous avez TRES hâte d'être à dimanche prochain! Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas attendre jusque là? Comment ça vous ne savez pas quoi faire pour vous occuper d'ici là? Vous avez plein de choses à faire! Vous devez aller dévaliser le stock de mouchoirs du magasin le plus proche, et faire des réserves pour dimanche prochain. Mon petit doigt magique m'a donné des infos. Il ne sait pas trop le pourquoi du comment, il paraît que ces stocks de mouchoirs ne seront pas utiles. Ils seront NECESSAIRES! Sur ce... Vivement dimanche! ;)_


	15. Chapter 15 The beauty and the tragedy

Vous êtes prêt? Alors accrochez vous! Et menottez-vous à votre stock de mouchoirs! Car un très long chapitre vous attend. Un chapitre qui a été éprouvant à traduire, alors je suis sûre qu'il ne vous laissera pas indifférent. C'est LE chapitre tant attendu, LE point culminant de la fic.

Un début de chapitre difficile mais une scène qui finit tout en douceur. Timmy qui s'inquiète, et ça donne un joli moment. Encore une belle scène Zabby aussi. Un chapitre très complet et très riche en événements! Ce chapitre est un pur régal. Puis tout s'emballe pour Ziva, un nouveau cauchemar, et c'est saisissant. Mais Tony est là. Et cette fois il ne laissera pas Ziva se taire. Il parle pour la faire parler... Et... Il finit presque par regretter.

Gros merci à tous pour vos reviews! Merci merci! Si vous n'avez pas encore bouclé votre ceinture, faites le maintenant. Si vous aimez la première partie de ce chapitre, la deuxième va vous enchanter! Let's go!

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**DG :** :D L'attente jusqu'à "demain" n'a pas été trop longue? **Kendy92 :** Merci :) Tu as ton stocke de mouchoirs à portée de main? Parée? Parce qu'aujourd'hui il va y en avoir de la réalisation! **Gwen :** Ouf! L'overdose n'est pas encore pour tout de suite! Abby est de retour dans ce chapitre :D **gomar :** Merci! Cette fic est une traduction de la fic de FS-13. Sinon j'écris aussi mes propres fics, en français. Elles sont disponibles sur mon profil.** chou05 :** ça y est ça y est! Ziva va craquer! Voici LE chapitre. **marionNCISlove :** *Se cache derrière FS-13* Mais c'est pas moi! C'est elle qui a écrit ça comme ça! J'y suis pour rien! Moi aussi je subis! **Amy :** Elle va lui dire, elle va lui dire! Argh 3 Elle va enfin lui dire. **PBG :** Encore un rêve boulversant dans ce chapitre, et Ziva continue de tourner en rond. Ton petit coeur va se serrer très fort. Tu veux un défibrilateur?

* * *

_**Scene fifteen - The Beauty and The Tragedy**_

_For I am finding out that love(Parce que je comprends __que l'amour)_

_will kill and save me (est ce qui me tuera et me sauvera)__  
__Taking the dreams that made me up (Prend les rêves qui me composaient)__  
__And tearing them away (Et arrache les de moi)_

_But the same love will take (Car c'est le même amour qui prendra)_

_this heart that's barely beating (Ce coeur qui bat à peine)__  
__And fill it with hope beyond the stars (Et le remplira d'espoir jusqu'à l'infini)__  
__Only love (Seulement l'amour)_

- Ça ne te dérange pas si je dors sans mon tee-shirt cette nuit Zee-vah? Demanda Tony d'un ton taquin en sortant de la salle de bain. Tu n'en seras pas toute excitée et incapable de dormir, dis moi?

Ziva leva les yeux ciel, et ignora les taquineries de Dinozzo.

- Honnêtement Tony, je t'ai déjà vu nu auparavant, et résister à ton charme n'est vraiment pas une tâche difficile.

Elle ne le regardait pas, mais elle pouvait sans problème imaginer son torse se dégonfler alors qu'il cessait de retenir son souffle. Il faisait étonnamment chaud, vu que l'on n'était que début avril. Si Ziva avait accordé moins d'importance aux cicatrices qui recouvraient ses bras, elle aurait volontiers revêtis un débardeur. Avec la température qu'il faisait, elle pouvait prédire que cette nuit dans son sommeil elle finirait par repousser les couvertures…

- Allez Zi, regarde ça, et dis moi que je ne suis pas le plus bel homme que tu n'aies jamais vu.

Ziva secoua la tête, et sourit en se retournant pour regarder Tony. Parfois il pouvait se montrer si…

Sa tête se vida de toute pensée quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la cicatrice circulaire encore rose au milieu de sa poitrine.

* * *

_ Il se jeta sur Ziva et elle sentit son poids s'abattre sur elle. Elle s'écroula au sol… Elle se releva pour le trouver allongé par terre, du sang recouvrant sa veste…_

_- Allez, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu ne penses quand même pas que c'est ce qui va me tuer? … Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement._

* * *

Ziva sentit son estomac se serrer. Elle avait vaguement conscience qu'elle avait cessé de respirer, mais ne parvenait pas à faire quoi que ce soit qui aille à l'encontre de ce fait. Tony la regardait, de la peur dans les yeux, alors qu'elle palissait à vue d'œil et commençait dangereusement à vaciller. Il fallut un moment à Tony pour réaliser ce qui avait provoqué une telle réaction de la part de Ziva. Il sortit rapidement un tee-shirt de sa commode, et l'enfila en traversant la pièce à grandes enjambées. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Ziva et sentit les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps.

- Ziva. Hey, Ziva.

Elle redescendit soudainement sur Terre, avala une grande bouffée d'oxygène et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en relevant la tête pour regarder Tony. Après un moment, ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à son torse maintenant recouvert.

- Quoi, je t'ai fais te sentir complexé? Se força-t-elle à dire avec humour.

Tony pouvait entendre qu'elle avait la gorge serrée.

- Allez, soupira-t-il en réalisant qu'une fois de plus elle se refuserait à parler de ce qui la rendait faible. Mettons nous au lit.

Il glissa sous les couvertures et les laissa relever pour que Ziva le rejoigne. Elle hésita un moment, mais finit elle aussi par grimper dans le lit, restant toute fois tout au bord du matelas, aussi loin de Tony que possible. Tony regarda son dos avec une pointe de tristesse puis éteignit les lumières, les plongeant dans l'obscurité.

- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il en ajustant sa position sur l'oreiller.

- Bonne nuit, répondit Ziva à contre cœur.

Tony observa sa silhouette alors que sa respiration se calmait peu à peu, que son corps se relaxait, et que le sommeil s'emparait d'elle. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle se soit endormie, il tendit son bras entre leur deux corps et attrapa sa main. Il enlaça leurs doigts en douceur et serra légèrement sa main. Il ferma les yeux sachant que ça n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'un nouveau cauchemar ne la fasse hurler dans son sommeil et ne les réveille tous les deux.

* * *

- Mort d'un quartier-maître, prenez vos affaires.

Le cœur de Ziva se serra douloureusement, et elle releva la tête alors que Gibbs arrivait dans l'openspace. Elle avait l'impression que ses poumons se tordaient dans sa poitrine, et pendant un horrible moment, elle ne parvint à respirer.

- Euh… Gibbs? Bafouilla-t-elle rapidement, se précipitant devant le bureau de Gibbs. Je sais que techniquement je n'ai pas encore été autorisée à aller sur le terrain...

- Non Ziva.

Exactement la réponse à laquelle elle s'était attendue.

- Mais...

- On a fait un marché, tu te souviens? Lui rappela doucement Gibbs. Tu restes assises ici et tu fais de la paperasse. Je ne t'empêche pas de rentrer chez toi. Je ne suis pas contre l'idée de te mettre à la porte et de demander à la sécurité de ne pas te laisser revenir tant que tu n'y es pas médicalement autorisée. C'est clair?

Ziva sentit son corps s'affaisser quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'allait pas gagner ce combat. Gibbs attrapa son sac et la contourna, laissant sa main frôler la sienne au passage. Elle se retourna pour les voir partir, ses yeux se posant sur Tony qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

- Tu attends une invitation Dinozzo? L'interpella Gibbs, rompant l'instant.

Tony sursauta et après un léger signe de la tête envers Ziva courut pour rattraper Gibbs et McGee, glissant dans l'ascenseur juste avant que ses portes ne se ferment.

_ - Mort d'un quartier-maître, prenez vos affaires._

Ziva frémit alors que ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête, une copie conforme de la phrase qui avait hanté ses rêves la nuit précédente. Ça n'était vraiment rien d'autre que la routine. Ils se rendaient sur une scène de crime, commençaient à tout examiner, puis tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que quelqu'un sortait une arme et les visait. Ensuite il y avait un coup de feu, et Tony s'effondrait, un trou large de la taille d'une balle ornant son front.

Ce n'était pas comme si ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Plusieurs fois l'un d'entre eux avait déjà été blessé sur une scène de crime. Des coups de feu étaient possibles. Probables même.

* * *

- Elle ne va pas mieux, n'est-ce pas?

Tony tourna la tête pour regarder Tim alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient à un feu rouge.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles McGoo, répondit-il d'un ton léger.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler de Ziva. Et encore moins de parler de Ziva avec McGee.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas bête Tony. Elle a réagi comme si quelqu'un la visait avec une arme quand Gibbs nous a dit de prendre nos affaires. Elle ne peut pas supporter l'idée que tu sois hors de sa vue, je me trompe?

Tony soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Il enfonça la pédale d'accélérateur quand le feu passa au vert.

- C'était pareil la semaine dernière, quand on est allé attester le suicide de cet homme. Elle n'a rien dit, mais elle a détesté être laissée seule au NCIS.

- Elle a simplement horreur de la paperasse McGee, tu le sais bien. Elle ne peut pas rester inactive très longtemps.

- Elle ne serait certainement pas contre un peu de paperasse si tu restais assis en face d'elle.

Tony ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela.

- Avoue le Tony, on sait tous qu'elle ne va guère mieux.

- Bien, d'accord, elle ne va pas bien, finit par dire Tony en perdant patience. Satisfait?

- Non, répondit calmement McGee. Ton retour était supposé ramener les choses à la normale. Même la Somalie n'a pas tant affecté Ziva. Je n'aime pas voir la voir dans cet état.

- Et bien je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir sortir ma baguette magique et tout arranger en un clin d'œil, lâcha Tony d'un ton sarcastique. J'avance à l'aveugle dans cette histoire McGee. En dehors du fait qu'elle ait emménagé dans mon appartement et se soit installée à mon bureau, qu'elle ait quasiment tué mon remplaçant, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer en mon absence. Elle refuse obstinément d'aborder le sujet. Chaque nuit elle fait des cauchemars, et chaque nuit elle refuse de m'en parler. Et quand j'essaie de la forcer à dire quelque chose, elle se referme comme une coquille d'huitre et ne m'adresse plus la parole pendant des heures. Je n'ai plus la moindre idée de comment je dois agir.

- Tu n'as jamais été du genre à avoir des plans d'action, releva Tim, essayant de rafraîchir un peu l'air ambiant.

Il n'avait jamais vu Tony si sérieux auparavant. C'était assez déstabilisant, extrêmement perturbant, de ne pas entendre Tony lui rabattre le caquet avec une réplique bien saisie.

- J'aimerais pouvoir aider, finit-il par dire. Sincèrement. Je suis sûr que pendant ton absence il s'est passée beaucoup plus de choses que je n'en n'ai vu. Et honnêtement, je n'ai pas le sentiment que ce soit à moi de te raconter le peu que j'en ai vu. C'est l'histoire de Ziva. C'est à elle de te raconter.

- Elle refuse de m'en parler McGee, tu as eu une absence au moment où j'ai dit ça?

- Elle te parlera quand elle sera prête, répondit simplement McGee.

Un conseil si simple, si bête. Tony avait horreur de ça.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire en attendant, bon sang? Me tourner les pouces et la regarder se réveiller en hurlant au milieu de chaque nuit tout en sachant que c'est de ma faute?

- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi elle rêve. Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi. On ignore encore beaucoup du passé de Ziva.

McGee se tut un moment, sachant qu'il se dirigeait vers un sujet tabou.

- Peut-être qu'elle continue de rêver de la Somalie.

- Je _sais_ qu'elle rêve encore de la Somalie. Mais pas toutes les nuits. Et elle accepte de me parler quand elle fait ce genre de rêve.

À l'entente de ces quelques mots McGee leva un sourcil et regarda Tony d'un air incrédule.

- Combien de fois exactement avez-vous partagés un lit vous deux?

Tony cilla.

- Et bien, tu sais... On se retrouvait pour regarder un film, on finissait par s'endormir sur le canapé et euh... ça finissait juste par arriver, tu comprends?

McGee n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça McSuspicieux. On n'a jamais couché ensemble.

McGee acquiesça doucement.

- Je te crois, si ça avait été le cas, je n'aurais jamais entendu la fin de ta phrase, admit-il après un moment.

Tony sourit presque. La vérité était que si il avait, dans une sorte d'univers parallèle, couché avec Ziva, ça n'aurait pas été quelque chose qu'il aurait crié à voix haute au beau milieu de l'openspace. Et pas seulement à cause de l'étrange capacité que pouvait avoir Ziva à le menacer avec le moindre objet se trouvant sur son bureau. Ziva serait plus qu'un flirt d'un soir. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme qu'on brandissait sur son tableau de chasse. Elle était bien top spécial pour ça.

* * *

Abby ne fut pas surprise de voir Ziva arriver dans son labo. Elle avait déjà agi ainsi les deux fois précédentes où elle s'était retrouvée seule dans l'openspace. Soit elle ne supportait pas de rester seule, soit elle ne supportait pas l'absence de Tony. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle finissait toujours par descendre voir Abby pour se changer les idées.

- Hey Ziva, dit Abby en plaçant rapidement un sourire sur ses lèvres, ne voulant pas que l'israélienne pense que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quoi de neuf?

- Comment ça "neuf"? Demanda Ziva sans comprendre.

Abby rit.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes?

- Oh.

Ziva avait toujours l'air un peu confuse.

- Les euh... Les autres sont partis sur une scène de crime, je m'ennuyais toute seule en haut. J'ai vraiment hâte que les médecins m'autorisent à reprendre le travail pour que je puisse moi aussi me rendre sur le terrain...

- Je suis désolée, répondit Abby compatissante. Regarde les choses sous cet angle : Si tu t'étais rendue sur la scène de crime tu n'aurais pas pu descendre me voir et prendre du bon temps en ma compagnie. On peut toujours voir les choses sous un meilleur jour, tu ne trouves pas?

Ziva sourit doucement.

- Tu as raison.

Elle balaya le labo d'un œil nerveux, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Un comportement si étrange pour une femme d'ordinaire si forte. Abby la regarda faire un moment, puis orienta la conversation vers un sujet plus sérieux.

- Comment tu vas?

Ziva reposa ses yeux sur Abby, et tenta rapidement de faire réapparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Je vais bien. Je pense sincèrement que je suis capable de retourner sur le terrain maintenant. Mais Gibbs s'entête à refuser de me laisser les accompagner tant que je n'ai pas l'accord du médecin.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Ziva.

Le sourire que Ziva avait tenté d'afficher s'effaça, et elle afficha une expression indéchiffrable.

- Je... ne vois pas ce que cette question peut pouvoir signifier d'autre, finit-elle par dire faiblement.

Comme si Abby était assez bête pour gober ça.

- Je veux savoir comment tu vas dans ta tête, dit Abby en levant une main et en tapant le bout de son index sur la tempe de Ziva. Je pense qu'il y a de quoi beaucoup plus s'inquiéter à ce sujet que sur le fait que tu aies été poignardée la semaine dernière. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne m'inquiète pas également à ce sujet, hein, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Mais avant ça tu allais déjà mal depuis un bout de temps, et je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose qui ait changé.

Ziva ne sut pas comment intervenir pour couper Abby dans son flot de paroles, même si elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de s'entendre dire à quel point elle avait été instable mentalement ces six dernières semaines.

- ... et je peux dire à la vue de ton regard que tu as une fois de plus complètement perdu le fil de la conversation, conclut Abby dans un soupire lasse. Donc je vais simplement te reposer la question : comment tu te sens Ziva?

Le silence s'empara de la pièce. C'en était presque dérangeant. Ziva ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, essayant de formuler une réponse.

- Je... ne sais pas, réussit-elle finalement à dire, s'attirant un regard inquiet et surpris.

- Tu... ne sais pas comment tu vas?

Ziva pouvait comprendre que sa réponse soit perturbante.

- La journée je vais... bien, vraiment. Je peux croire que tout est normal, qu'il ne s'est rien passé, mais...

Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à parler, s'arrêter lui paraissait difficile.

- Mais je continue de faire des cauchemars, et quand je me réveille, même si il est juste là, il me faut toujours un moment pour me reconnecter avec la réalité, pour me rappeler qu'il _n'_est _pas_ mort. Je ne sais pas si je supporterais de me réveiller sans trouver Tony à mes côtés.

Abby écoutait, et sentait le cœur de Ziva se briser à mesure qu'elle parlait. Elle savait que la jeune femme luttait toujours pour se faire à l'idée des récents événements qui avaient bousculé son quotidien. Mais l'entendre le dire rendait tout cela bien trop réel.

- Oh... _Ziva_...

Après ces quelques mots, la gothique se jeta sur son amie et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Ziva pour la serrer aussi fort que possible.

- Ça va aller, murmura-t-elle au creux de son épaule. Tu vas voir, ça va aller, tu vas t'en sortir.

Comme si Ziva envisageait que sa vie puisse un jour "aller bien", être normale.

* * *

Tony posa son coude sur son bureau, et sa tête dans sa main. Il regarda Ziva avec insistance. La jeune femme tapait furieusement sur son clavier, étudiant les comptes bancaires de leur victime. Tony était censé joindre un membre de la famille pour les prévenir. La sœur de la victime en l'occurrence. Mais chacun des coups de fil qu'il avait passé l'avait mené à une boîte vocal, il était à cours d'option.

Il continuait de ressasser cette conversation que McGee et lui avaient eu dans le camion. Ça ne lui avait pas paru si important sur le coup, mais en repensant à toutes les informations qu'il avait déjà réussi à collecter concernant le mois qui venait de s'écouler...

_Je suis désolé_, répéta-t-il pour la millième fois dans sa tête. Parce que Ziva refusait de l'entendre s'excuser à voix-haute.

Gibbs sortit du MTAC et retint un soupire, balayant du regard l'openspace quelques mètres plus bas. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Ziva, et une image du visage choqué qu'elle avait affiché plus tôt quand il avait refusé qu'elle les accompagne sur la scène de crime lui traversa l'esprit.

Elle réussissait très bien à agir comme si tout allait bien. Mais il n'était pas bête.

- Du nouveau? Demanda-t-il en arrivant dans l'openspace.

Tony se redressa subitement, comme sortant de sa transe, et répondit rapidement.

- Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à joindre la famille de la victime.

- Rien de particulier dans ses relevés bancaires.

- J'ai fini d'étudier ses relevés téléphoniques. Un numéro en particulier revient souvent. Je suis en train de le tracer.

Gibbs acquiesça et avança jusque devant le bureau de Ziva. Il y posa la paume de ses mains et se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient à la hauteur de ceux de la jeune femme.

- Hey.

Des yeux acajous se posèrent sur Gibbs.

- Rentre chez toi, ordonna-t-il doucement. Et pas la peine de protester, ajouta-t-il quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

- Etant donné que tu es toujours en _arrêt maladie_, je me réserve le droit de te renvoyer chez toi quand l'envie me vient.

Ziva n'allait cependant pas partir sans protester un minimum.

- Je ne veux pas vous laisser faire tout ce travail sans mon aide.

- C'est mon problème, pas le tien. Rentre.

Après ces derniers mots il se dirigea vers son bureau. Ziva regarda Tony, qui était toujours assis derrière son bureau et affichait un air surpris et apeuré.

Tony ne rentrait pas chez lui. Il n'y avait que Ziva. Ziva rentrait seule chez Tony.

Seule.

Elle attrapa sa veste lentement, et sortit son téléphone portable alors qu'elle rejoignait l'ascenseur. Car Tony et elle étaient venus ensemble dans la même voiture ce matin.

C'est sur une impulsion qu'elle avait donné son adresse et non celle de Tony au chauffeur de taxi. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune idée de dans combien de temps Tony allait rentrer du NCIS. Ziva savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de rester assise chez lui, et son appartement devait toujours être nettoyé. Elle y avait laissé un vrai foutoir.

_Ou pas..._ Songea-t-elle en faisant le tour de son salon, étonnée. Tout ce qu'elle avait détruit il y a quelques semaines avant de quitter les lieux avait été réparé et nettoyé. Sa table basse avait été remplacée, par ce que Ziva identifia rapidement comme une belle table en bois artisanale.

Gibbs.

Ziva se dirigea vers la cuisine pour constater que là aussi le ménage avait été fait. Le mur qu'elle avait recouvert de vin avait été repeint. Elle fut secouée par une vague d'émotions qu'elle ne pouvait clairement identifier. Quand Gibbs avait-il trouvé le temps de faire tout ça?

Se sentant soudainement prise d'un vertige, Ziva se traîna jusqu'au salon, et s'effondra dans le canapé. Elle s'y recroquevilla. Parfois elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter la présence de si gentilles personnes dans sa vie.

N'ayant rien de particulier à faire, Ziva posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé, et ferma les yeux. Rien que quelques secondes, ça ne pourrait pas li faire de mal...

* * *

_ Ziva ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle était dans l'appartement de Tony. Dans le lit de Tony. Seule._

_- Tony? Appela-t-elle d'une voix endormie en s'asseyant._

_ Elle portait le tee-shirt NCIS de Tony, trois fois trop grand pour elle. Elle avait opté pour ce genre de pyjama quand Tony était... parti. Mais elle avait arrêté quand il était revenu._

_- Tony? Réessaya Ziva quand elle ne reçut aucune réponse._

_ Elle sortit du lit, et traversa la chambre d'un pas hésitant. Un rapide tour de l'appartement confirma ses pensées, elle était effectivement seule. Tony n'était pas là._

_ Alors où était-il?_

_ Le portable de Ziva, abandonné sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, sonna soudainement. Elle sursauta, puis se dépêcha de l'attraper pour répondre._

_- David, dit-elle, légèrement essoufflée._

_- Hey Ziva! Elle fut soulagée quand elle entendit la voix chaleureuse d' Abby lui répondre. Ecoute, je sais que je t'appelle vraiment à la dernière minute et que tu as certainement déjà des projets, mais je me demandais si ça te plairait qu'on sorte un peu toutes les deux. Tu sais, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu en dehors du travail, et j'ai toujours du mal à ne rien faire durant mes jours de congés, davantage depuis..._

_- Abby! La coupa Ziva, réalisant que c'était la seule possibilité pour que la gothique la laisse en placer une. Est-ce que tu sais où est Tony?_

_ Abby se tut aussitôt. Ziva n'entendit plus que le silence pendant cinq bonnes secondes. Quand Abby reprit la parole, sa voix s'était assombrie._

_- Tony est... mort, Ziva. Tu te souviens?_

_ Ziva eut le sentiment que quelqu'un venait de la cogner en plein estomac._

_- Qu... Quoi? Réussit-elle à articuler après un moment. Qu'est-ce que tu dis?_

_- On lui a tiré dessus. Tu étais à ses côtés. Tu ne te rappelles pas?_

_ Ziva secoua rapidement la tête, bien qu'Abby ne puisse pas la voir._

_- Non, il... Je veux dire, il était mort, mais c'était un mensonge. Vance et... et l'Agent Conrad, ils... c'était un mensonge Abby, finit-elle dans un murmure._

_- Ziva tu vas bien?_

_ Abby avait l'air inquiète à présent._

_- Tu as encore fait un mauvais rêve?_

_ Un rêve. Ce mot glaça le sang de Ziva. Ça avait eu l'air trop beau pour être vrai. Etait-il possible que...?_

_- Ziva? Appela Abby d'une voix paniquée, mais celle-ci ne parvint pas jusqu'aux oreilles de Ziva. Ziva, tu es toujours là? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas...?_

_ Le téléphone portable lui glissa des mains, et vint s'échouer au sol. La voix d'Abby résonnait dans sa tête, rejointe par celles de Gibbs, McGee, et Ducky, chacun lui exprimant leur inquiétude et lui offrant du réconfort._

_ Puis la voix de Tony apparut, forte et claire, surpassant les autres._

_- Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve._

* * *

Ziva ouvrit grand les yeux, essoufflée. Elle attendit, comme habituellement, que les bras de Tony l'enveloppent et qu'il la serre contre lui, lui murmurant qu'il était là, que tout allait bien...

Ça n'arriva jamais. Ziva regarda rapidement autour d'elle, ne remarquant même pas qu'elle était dans son propre appartement. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'est qu'elle était seule.

Tony n'était pas là.

_Non, non, non..._

Encore à moitié prisonnière de ce terrifiant cauchemar, cauchemar dans lequel Tony _était_ bien mort, elle se releva rapidement, respirant à peine. Son manque d'attention et sa précipitation la firent se prendre les pieds dans sa table basse, et tomber au sol. Elle se redressa en toussant, enfonçant ses mains dans le tapis pour supporter son poids.

_Tony_. Ce nom flasha au travers de son esprit embrouillé. _Appeler Tony._

Mais Tony était-il réellement vivant?

_Contente-toi d l'appeler!_

Ziva réussit à se traîner jusque contre le mur, elle s'y adossa et se battit pour sortir son portable de sa poche. Ses poumons étaient en feu, elle ne parvenait plus à respirer.

Elle appuya deux fois sur la touche de raccourci d'appel, et se dépêcha de coller son téléphone contre son oreille. Ça sonna deux fois.

- Dinozzo.

Le son de sa voix ne lui apporta pas le soulagement qu'elle avait espéré.

* * *

Gibbs ne releva pas la tête quand il entendit sonner le téléphone de Tony. Mais quand après avoir répondu le jeune homme bondit de sa chaise, l'air paniqué, Gibbs sut qu'il y avait un problème.

- Ziva? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Réalisant qu'il avait attiré l'attention de ses collègues, Tony contourna rapidement son bureau. Il avança jusqu'aux grandes fenêtres et parla plus doucement. McGee jeta un œil à Gibbs, qui continuait de fixer son agent sénior. Il ne savait que trop ce que cela faisait de recevoir un appel d'une Ziva totalement paniquée quand on ne s'y attendait pas.

Tony fit soudainement volte-face, et revint vers eux en quelques grandes enjambées.

- McGee! Trace le portable de Ziva, tout de suite!

Si McGee trouva cette demande un peu brutale, il ne le laissa pas paraître et se mit aussitôt au travail. Tony attendit, piétinant d'impatience.

- Selon les coordonnées GPS elle est à son appartement.

C'était tout ce que Tony avait besoin d'entendre. Il partit au pas de course, préférant emprunter les escaliers plutôt que l'ascenseur. Gibbs et McGee le regardèrent s'en aller, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

- Allez Zi, parle-moi, ne t'arrête pas, bafouilla Tony en dévalant les escaliers. Pour toute réponse il entendit une faible toux. _Ziva..._

- _Je... Je..._

Elle toussa encore une fois, d'une voix tremblante. Tony tenta d'ignorer la vague de culpabilité qui s'emparait de lui. Si seulement il pouvait simplement claquer des doigts et apparaître là où elle était...

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il en traversant rapidement le parking, manquant de passer devant sa voiture sans la voir.

- _Rien... Rien._

C'était la chose la plus cohérente qu'elle ait dite depuis le début de la conversation.

- Il ne s'est rien passé? Demanda Tony en ouvrant la portière de la voiture et en sautant à l'intérieur.

Il mit son téléphone sur haut-parleur et le jeta sur le siège passager.

- Est-ce que tu es blessée? L'interrogea-t-il tandis qu'il démarrait la voiture.

Il quitta sa place de parking en marche arrière et quitta le NCIS le plus vite possible.

- _Non_... Le murmure était faible et grave.

Tony contourna une bonne quinzaine de règles du code de la route rien qu'en quittant le Navy Yard.

- Tu es chez toi? Finit-il par demander, réalisant que l'interroger sur son état pour tenter d'en savoir plus ne le mènerait nul part.

- _O... Oui._

Avec son pied il enfonça la pédale d'accélérateur, tout en ne sachant pas s'il était possible pour lui d'aller encore plus vite. Il ne prit pas le temps de se poser cette question.

- Tu t'es rendue directement chez toi, quand tu as quitté le NCIS?

Pas de réponse, rien qu'un sanglot à peine retenu.

- Ziva, est-ce que après avoir quitté le NCIS tu es allée directement chez toi?

- _Je... Oui._

Au moins, elle lui avait répondu. Tony ne s'était jamais rendu compte auparavant de la vitesse qu'il pouvait atteindre avec sa voiture. Le trajet jusque chez Ziva aurait dû lui prendre une vingtaine de minutes. Tony s'y rendit en cinq minutes. Il n'attacha aucune importance à l'endroit où il se gara, se dépêchant de sauter hors de la voiture pour se jeter dans l'immeuble.

Tony était sur le point de mourir d'inquiétude quand il arriva chez Ziva. La jeune femme était recroquevillée contre le mur qui faisait face au canapé. L'un de ses bras était enroulé autour de ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, et de l'autre elle tenait le téléphone contre son oreille, ses doigts fermement pressés autour de l'appareil. Elle avait fermé ses yeux et était pâle comme un linge. Sa respiration était laborieuse et tout son corps tremblait. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer l'arrivée de Tony.

- Ziva?

Rien. Tony s'agenouilla devant Ziva, et posa une main sur sa joue. Ce geste doux eut l'effet désiré. Ziva ouvrit des yeux plein de larmes, et son regard vague rencontra le sien.

Ils restèrent un long moment à simplement se regarder. Puis Ziva baissa son bras, referma le téléphone et le laissa tomber au sol à ses côtés. Elle vint placer sa main sur celle de Tony, toujours sur sa joue. Enfin, à la plus grande surprise de Tony, Ziva se jeta dans ses bras et attrapa sa veste à pleine main pour l'approcher d'elle au maximum. Elle enterra son visage au creux de son épaule. Malgré l'effet de surprise, Tony passa ses bras autour du corps frêle et tremblant de Ziva, et la serra fermement, ne voulant et ne pouvant la laisser s'éloigner.

Ziva ne dit rien, et Tony ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire dans une telle situation. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de par où commencer. Alors il se mit à gentiment la bercer tandis qu'elle peinait encore à respirer. Ses tremblements secouaient aussi le corps de Tony. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, déposa plusieurs baisers sur le dessus de sa tête. Il aurait été prêt à donner sa vie pour lui ôter toute cette peine.

Mais n'était-ce pas comme ça que toute cette histoire avait démarré?

- Ziva, murmura-t-il après plusieurs minutes, sa prise autour d'elle se resserrant davantage.

Ses doigts étaient toujours emmêlés dans ses cheveux, maintenant sa tête contre son corps.

- Tu peux te lever?

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut une respiration rauque et tremblante.

- Allez Zi...

Il leur fallut un peu de temps, mais Tony finit par réussir à tous les deux les faire tenir debout. Même si il supportait la majeure partie du poids de Ziva tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le canapé. Ziva se raccrocha à lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assis. Tony, sans réellement réfléchir, l'amena sur ses genoux, ses bras toujours fermement enroulés autour de son corps.

- Zi? Essaya-t-il d'une voix hésitante après un moment.

Il ne fut pas surpris qu'elle ne lui réponde pas. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour la forcer à parler, attendre d'elle qu'elle...

Le portable de Ziva sonna et ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Après quelques sonneries Tony s'écarta en douceur de Ziva, et se leva pour aller récupérer le téléphone préalablement abandonné.

- Téléphone de Ziva David.

- _Comment elle va Dinozzo? _Demanda Gibbs, allant droit au but.

Tony soupira, retenant le "elle va bien" qui manqua de s'échapper de sa bouche.

- Mal, mais tu t'en doutais, non, Boss?

Gibbs mit un long moment avant de répondre.

_- Force là à parler_, finit-il par dire avant de raccrocher.

Tony reposa le téléphone et se tourna vers Ziva.

- Hey.

Elle releva les yeux pour le regarder, et pour une fois elle ne se força pas à mentir concernant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Même elle cette fois ne pouvait nier que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais elle pouvait toujours tenter d'éviter cette conversation.

- Tony, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler...

- Tu sais Ziva, là je me fiche bien de ce que tu veux.

Le ton dur qu'il avait employé la surpris suffisamment pour qu'elle se taise, au moins pour un moment.

Elle se releva lentement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Tony.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Rien de... Commença à dire Ziva.

Mais Tony refusa cette réponse. Il en avait assez.

- Si ça n'était rien alors pourquoi m'as-tu appelé et donné l'impression d'être au beau milieu d'une crise d'angoisse? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai enfreins une bonne cinquantaine de lois du code de la route en venant jusqu'ici, et pourquoi je t'ai trouvé recroquevillée sur le sol de ton salon? Pourquoi t'es-tu accrochée à moi comme si ta vie en dépendait?

- Arrête...

- Que s'est-il passé ce soir, Ziva? Que se passe-t-il _toutes_ les nuits? De quoi rêves-tu pour te réveiller chaque nuit en hurlant, qu'est-ce qui fait qu'à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit je ne peux pas me trouver à plus de dix mètres de toi? Que s'est-il passé pendant que j'étais parti?

- Tais-toi! Cria soudainement Ziva, se tournant pour ne plus voir Tony.

Il l'attrapa par l'épaule avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir, mais il sut qu'il ne valait mieux pas la forcer à se retourner pour le regarder de nouveau.

- Non Ziva, je ne vais pas me taire. Tu ne peux pas simplement prétendre que tout ceci n'a jamais existé. Je n'ai rien dit quand tu es revenue de Somalie et que tu as refusé de nous dire ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. Tu ne nous as jamais rien dit mais tu t'en es sortie. Mais cette fois ça ne marche pas, tu dois faire quelque chose Ziva. Parce que tu ne vas pas mieux.

- Et quoi alors? Tu penses que _parler_ m'aiderait?

Il ne fut pas surpris quand Ziva tenta de lui échapper. Mais il refusa de la laisser partir.

- Ce sera toujours mieux que ne rien dire, car cette solution ne te mène visiblement à rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Déclara aussitôt Ziva, d'une voix étonnement stable, même si Tony pouvait la sentir trembler sous sa main.

- J'ai vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis mon retour, répondit Tony. Ce que j'ignore, c'est tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que je n'étais pas là. Qui t'a dis que j'étais mort? Est-ce qu'ils ont envoyé un agent, ont-il demandé à un docteur de te le di...

- _Tais-toi, _Tony, le pria Ziva, comme si on la torturait.

Mais Tony continua.

- Que s'est-il passé avec mon remplaçant? McGee m'a dit que c'était un con, mais qu'a-t-il fait pour que tu en viennes presque à le tuer? Pourquoi tu t'es installée à mon bureau, pourquoi as-tu emménagé dans mon appartement? Quand as-tu recommencé à prendre des somnifères?

- Tais-toi!

Mais Tony n'était pas décidé à se taire.

- Qu'est-il arrivé quand tu étais en mission sous couverture? Comment t'es-tu faite poignarder? Qu'essayais-tu de faire? Je veux t'aider Ziva, mais pour ça tu dois me laisser t'aider. Tu dois me parler, sinon je ne peux rien faire.

L'espace d'une demi seconde Tony sentit encore Ziva trembler sous sa main, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se libère soudainement de son emprise. Elle se retourna et se mit à crier.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider!

Tony, ne s'étant pas du tout attendu à ce cri, resta muet.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de mettre ta vie en danger pour moi, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir me chercher en Somalie, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me pousser à terre et de te prendre cette balle, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de prendre soin de moi!

Tony ouvrit et referma sa bouche plusieurs fois, ne sachant plus vraiment comment agir. Un feu semblait brûler dans les yeux de Ziva, et soudain il se revit devant les locaux du Mossad alors qu'elle l'accusait furieusement d'avoir tué son petit-ami.

Et apparemment elle n'avait pas terminé.

- Qu'aurais-tu fait Tony?

Ce brusque changement dans ses questions le surprit.

- Et si tu ne m'avais pas fait tomber, si je m'étais pris cette balle? Et si j'avais été celle qui avait simulé sa mort? Qu'aurais-tu fait?

- Je... Je...

Ziva continua, ne lui laissant pas plus de temps pour répondre.

- Comment aurais-tu réagi si Gibbs s'était pointé chez toi à six heures du matin pour te dire qu'il y avait eu des complications durant la nuit, et que j'étais morte?

Tony sentit son estomac se serrer à cette pensée. Il faisait toujours des cauchemars du jour où Gibbs lui avait annoncé que Ziva était morte. Il ne ferait certainement pas aussi bien face une seconde fois.

- Est-ce qu'Abby aurait dormi sur ton canapé cette nuit là après avoir quitté l'hôpital? Est-ce que Gibbs aurait insisté pour que tu t'installes chez lui une fois qu'il t'aurait appris la nouvelle, parce qu'il n'aurait pas voulu pas te laisser seul? Est-ce que McGee se serait remis à bafouiller et aurait évité de prononcer mon nom, est-ce que Ducky aurait essayé de jouer le psychologue? Aurais-tu arrêté de dormir car ça aurait été le seul moyen pour éviter de faire des cauchemars, ces putain de cauchemars où tu m'aurais vu saigner sous tes mains pendant que la seule chose que tu parvenais à me dire était de tenir le coup?

Tony recula d'un pas, une autre image lui traversant l'esprit : Ziva, penchée sur lui, ses mains comprimant sa poitrine, les yeux plein de larmes alors qu'elle lui répétait avec colère de se taire, de garder ses forces, qu'il irait bien.

- Okay... Ziva...

Mais elle n'avait pas encore terminé. Loin de là même.

- Et l'enterrement. Qu'aurais-tu fais à ce putain d'enterrement? Te serais-tu effondré sur la pelouse, secoué par des sanglots incontrôlables, devant tout le monde? Et quand tu serais retourné au NCIS quelques jours plus tard, après avoir passé le week-end à éviter la moindre personne parce que tu avais honte du comportement que tu avais eu, quand tu aurais découvert que j'avais été remplacée, qu'aurais-tu fais? Comment aurais-tu réagi si mon remplaçant n'avait cessé de se moquer de moi, m'appelant par des noms dégradants, insultant ta partenaire décédée?

- Zi... Tais to...

- Qu'aurais-tu fais après que Gibbs t'ait renvoyé chez toi parce qu'il ne t'aurais plus fait suffisamment confiance pour te laisser au NCIS avec mon remplaçant? Tu serais rentré chez toi? Où m'aurais-tu insultée, aurais-tu balancé un verre de vin contre le mur parce que tu n'aurais plus pu canaliser ta colère? Aurais-tu cassé ta table basse, parce que tout détruire était la seule pensée qui encombrait ton esprit? Aurais-tu été si désespéré de briser quelque chose qui te rappelait ma présence que tu serais parti à la recherche de cette photo de nous deux que tu possèdes, simplement pour pouvoir la balancer elle aussi contre le mur et entendre le bruit du verre qui se casse? Et quand tu aurais enfin trouvé cette photo, te serais-tu encore une fois effondré en sanglotant parce qu'elle ne faisait que te rappeler tout ce que tu n'aurais jamais?

- Ne... Commença faiblement à protester Tony.

Il ne voulait rien entendre de plus. Il s'en voulait de plus en plus de l'avoir poussée à bout.

Mais Ziva continua.

- Aurais-tu quitté ton appartement et serais-tu entré dans le mien par effraction parce que tu ne pouvais supporter plus longtemps la vue du chaos que tu venais de créer? Parce que tu n'aurais plus supporter d'être entouré par celui que tu étais devenu? Te serais-tu enveloppé dans _mes _vêtements, _mes_ couvertures, dormi sur _mon_ oreiller, respiré _mon _odeur, te rappelant inlassablement que tu avais _tout_ perdu, et que la seule personne que tu pouvais blâmer pour cela, c'était toi? Aurais-tu manqué de peu de t'évanouir sur une scène de crime parce que tu ne dormais plus, ne mangeais plus, parce que plus rien de tout ça n'importait pour toi, parce tu usais déjà toute ton énergie à simplement continuer de vivre? Te serais-tu endormi dans le camion sur le retour de cette scène de crime, obligeant McGee à te réveiller par la suite parce que tu hurlais dans ton sommeil? Gibbs t'aurait-il renvoyé chez toi, t'interdisant de revenir tant que tu n'aurais pas dormi une nuit entière? Qu'aurais-tu fait alors, parce que tu ne pouvais tout simplement plus fermer un œil sans te mettre à rêver de moi, me vidant de mon sang pendant que tu observais la scène, incapable de quoi que se soit? Aurais-tu recommencé à prendre des somnifères pour réussir à passer une bonne nuit de sommeil sans que mon image ne vienne encore te hanter?

Des larmes dévalaient les joues de Ziva à présent, sans visiblement qu'elle n'en n'ait conscience. Elle recula d'un pas, son regard toujours aussi meurtrier.

- Et qu'aurais-tu fait quand les somnifères auraient commencé à ne plus faire effet? Te serais-tu simplement allongé, et aurais-tu continué à avalé les achets un à un, jusqu'à ce que tu réalises que tu en avais trop pris? Est-ce que tu aurais appelé Gibbs à l'aide? Est-ce que, plus tard quand tu te serais réveillé à l'hôpital, Gibbs t'aurais dit que les médecins voulaient que tu ailles voir un psy, et qu'il avait du mal à trouver des arguments pour les en dissuader?

Le visage de Tony, qui avait commencé à pâlir quand Ziva avait admis avoir fais une overdose de somnifère, commençait à tourner au vert. Il se sentait mal.

- _Arrête..._

- Et quand Gibbs t'aurais une fois de plus forcé à emménager chez lui parce qu'il ne te faisait plus suffisamment confiance pour te laisser vivre seul, dans l'appartement d'une femme morte, te serais-tu saoulé dans sa cave et lui aurais-tu admis que tu avais fait une erreur, laissé passer ta chance trop de fois, attendu trop longtemps? Aurais-tu avoué à Gibbs, alors que tu aurais pu le dire à tant d'autres personnes, que tu aimais ta partenaire décédée? Aurais-tu profité de la première enquête qui serait arrivée au NCIS, des prostituées poignardées près du Navy Yard, par un marin? Aurais-tu insisté auprès de Gibbs pour qu'il t'envoie en mission sous couverture? Comme ça tu aurais pu attraper cet homme, voire plus, mettre ta vie en danger et enfin te sentir un peu vivant pour la première fois en un mois? Aurais-tu promis à Gibbs, promis à Abby que tout irait bien, tout simplement parce que tu savais que techniquement tu ne briserais pas cette promesse, car vous n'aviez pas la même définition de "aller bien"? Aurais-tu tenté d'appréhender seul le suspect, sans appeler Gibbs ou McGee à l'aide, parce que tu _voulais_ mourir, parce que tu en avais assez de vivre sans la seule personne qui donnait un sens à ta vie?

Tony abandonna l'idée de lui demander de se taire. Ça ne servait à rien, elle n'écoutait pas. Et n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait voulu, qu'elle parle? Cela ne faisait-il pas des semaines qu'il essayait de la faire parler?

- Et quand tu te serais réveillé à l'hôpital, parce que bien sûr Gibbs ne t'aurait pas simplement laissé mourir, comment te serais-tu senti? Aurais-tu étais déçu, déçu parce que tout ce que tu avais voulu c'était mourir, et que personne ne semblait vouloir respecter cette seule volonté? Et quand tu aurais entendu ma voix, la voix d'une femme morte, comment aurais-tu réagi? Aurais-tu paniqué, pensé que tu avais fini par vraiment perdre la tête? Aurais-tu été réellement persuadé d'être devenu fou? Et quand Abby se serait assise là et se serait adressée à toi comme si elle parlait à un enfant de cinq ans, t'expliquant que tout ça n'avait était que mensonge, un mensonge, comment te serais-tu senti, à ce moment là? Et quand ensuite tu m'aurais vu, vivant, sans aucun doute, et que tu aurais réalisé jusqu'où tu t'étais enfoncé ces six dernières semaines, tout ce que tu avais fait, comme te serais-tu senti? Qu'aurais-tu dis? Qu'est-ce que ça t'aurais fait de me regarder et de savoir que tout ce qu'il s'était passé le mois dernier était désormais totalement vide de sens? Complètement absurde!

Pour la première fois Ziva hésita à poursuivre et ses yeux fuirent Tony un moment. Mais son regard dur vint se replacer sur lui. Elle était déterminée plus que jamais à aller jusqu'au bout.

- Et qu'aurais-tu fait si chaque nuit tu avais continué de rêver de ma mort, de mon absence? Qu'aurais-tu fais si une nuit tu avais rêvé que je n'étais plus là, et que personne ne semblait n'avoir jamais entendu parlé de moi? Et si la nuit suivante tu avais rêvé qu'une bombe avait explosé parce que tu n'avais pas réussi à la désamorcer, et que j'étais morte, pendant que tu me regardais, impuissant? Et si tu avais rêvé que je quittais l'openspace avec McGee et Gibbs, et que tu recevais ensuite un appel qui t'informait qu'on m'avait tiré dessus sur la scène de crime, que j'étais morte? Et si ton cerveau avait fait le tour de tous les moyens possibles pour te torturer, si bien que tu te serais remis à rêver de ce jour où une balle avait traversé ma poitrine et où tu as cru que j'étais morte pour de bon? Et si un soir tu avais rêvé que tout ça n'était que mensonge, que j'étais réellement morte, si tu t'étais réveillé et que je n'avais pas été là, aurais-tu été pris d'une crise d'angoisse parce que tu ne parvenais plus à discerner la réalité du cauchemar?

Ils avaient fini par revenir au temps présent. Tony regardait Ziva avec précaution alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre suffisamment possession d'elle-même pour se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait voulu dire quand elle avait commencé cette avalanche d'hypothèses.

- Comment aurais-tu vécu tout cela Tony? Comment aurais-tu fais pour garder les deux pieds sur Terre? Aurais-tu envie d'en parler et d'être forcé de te souvenir et de souffrir à nouveau simplement parce quelqu'un n'a pas la moindre idée du terrain sur lequel il s'aventure quand il tente de te forcer à ré-aborder des choses que tu souhaites désespérément oublier? Voudrais-tu parler de tout cela Tony? Aimerais-tu?

Tony hésita un instant avant d'avancer doucement et de tendre une main vers la jeune femme. Mais Ziva ne le laissa pas faire. Elle attrapa son poignet, lui retourna le bras, et l'éloigna d'elle.

- Est-ce que tu as au moins réfléchi? Siffla-t-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes. Quand exactement est-ce devenu une bonne idée de pousser quelqu'un en dehors de la trajectoire d'une balle?

La première question qui demandait une réponse.

- Je... Je ne pouvais pas te laisser être blessée, réussit-il à dire malgré son état de choc. Je n'aurais pas supporté de vivre si... si tu t'étais pris cette balle et que tu étais morte...

- Alors à a place tu m'as fais vivre _moi_ dans cette position? Le coupa Ziva. Tu t'es pris une balle qui m'étais destinée, en pensant que comme ça personne d'autre ne serait blessé? As-tu vraiment pensé que je n'avais pas de cœur et que je ne me dirais pas, tous les jours, que tu étais mort à cause de moi?

- Je... Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait se passer.

- C'est ça, Tony! Tu ne savais pas, tu n'avais aucune idée des conséquences qu'aurait ton geste, tu n'as pas réfléchi, tu t'es contenté d'agir. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé en quoi ce geste nous affecterait, nous. Tu es un idiot qui ne réfléchis pas, qui s'en moque et qui est... est... égoïste! Tu n'aurais pas supporté de vivre dans cette réalité qui aurait pris place, alors tu as préféré me forcer moi à vivre dans cette réalité!

Tony devait admettre qu'il ne fut pas si surpris quand Ziva s'approcha soudainement de lui et lui envoya une droite en pleine poitrine. Il laissa les coups venir, ne s'embêtant pas à la faire s'arrêter, même quand les coups s'enchaînèrent et commencèrent à être ponctués de mots.

- Imbécile... Egoïste...

Continuant de le frapper, elle commença à trembler, des larmes venant une fois de plus lui brûler les yeux. Après quelques instants ses poings vinrent se poser contre sa poitrine et ses doigts s'enroulèrent fermement autour du tissu de sa chemise. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme elle l'avait fait quand il était arrivé un peu plus tôt.

- Je te hais, murmura-t-elle soudainement entre deux respirations laborieuses.

Elle avait l'impression que sa poitrine pesait des tonnes.

- Je te hais. Je te... _hais._

- Je sais, se mit à murmurer Tony encore et encore. Je suis désolé. Je sais.

Elle ferma les yeux et reposa son front contre sa poitrine.

- Je te hais, murmura-t-elle encore une fois, d'une voix si frêle que Tony fut surpris qu'elle parvienne encore à articuler des mots.

Son corps tremblait si violemment sous l'effet des sanglots qui s'emparaient d'elle que ses genoux finirent par ne plus la porter, et Tony enroula rapidement ses bras autour d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et la pressa contre lui. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de la tenir. Il écarta quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage en douceur.

- Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire, sa voix tremblant elle aussi sous l'effet des larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues et venaient se perdre dans les cheveux de Ziva.

Des larmes qu'il n'avait pas vu s'échapper de ses yeux.

- Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé Ziva. Je suis désolé.

Pendant un long moment seuls les bruits causés par les sanglots incontrôlables de Ziva et les excuses pleines de larmes de Tony emplirent la pièce.

* * *

Alors? Satisfaits? ça va? Je ne vous ai pas tous perdu en chemin? Il vous reste assez de forces pour une petite review? J'accepte les grandes aussi :)


End file.
